¿Está mal trabajar para una diosa si soy un Demonio?
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Los dioses otorgan bendiciones... pero los demonios siempre traen maldicion. Bell Cranel, un chico que solo deseaba convertirse en heroe se vera obligado a ser algo que nadie habia imaginado ser... el sera el proximo Rey Demonio y lo lograra al convertirse en... Devilman
1. La invocación

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mi querido publico.**

 **Lamento que esto no sea una actualización es mas bien una reescritura del capitulo 1 de este fic.**

 **he de serles sincero, no me he sentido muy bien las ultimas semanas, con los exámenes y mi cambio de alimentación, he tenido varios cambios de humor y algunos ataque de ansiedad.**

 **no he podido escribir casi nada y solamente me he puesto a reescribir ya que me he leido la novela y adaptar este capitulo a mi estilo actual de escritura.**

 **no los entretengo mas y los dejo para que vean los cambios.**

 **Fecha de Reescritura 27/09/2019**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, los dioses llegamos a su mundo.

Llegamos al mundo de nuestros hijos en busca de emociones fuertes

Y entonces, tomamos una decisión: Que viviríamos en el mundo terrenal, con ustedes, para siempre.

Decidimos sellar nuestro poder divino y disfrutar de la vida con todas sus dificultades e inconvenientes.

Solo podemos ofrecerles una cosa: Nuestra bendición, es decir el poder para combatir monstruos.

Los hijos que reciben nuestro poder se vuelven nuestros sirvientes.

Nuestra familia.

Es decir, tú eres mi sirviente.

El único miembro de la familia Hestia.

¿Me estas escuchando, Bell?

* * *

(Primera persona POV)

Eso fue lo que me dijo mi diosa, Hestia, luego de que ella me aceptará en su familia como único miembro de su familia antes de que emprendiera mi viaje al calabozo para conseguir cristales. Pero como me habían dicho, este lugar es cambiante y no sabía cuánta razón tenían hasta ahora.

Creo que antes que nada lo mejor sería presentarme.

Mi nombre es Bell Cranel, he sido un aventurero desde hace poco más de una semana. Tengo 17 años, tengo el pelo blanco y ojos rojos; recuerdo que justo por eso en mi antiguo pueblo, donde vivía con mi abuelo, me llamaban conejo por mi aspecto; un pequeño poblado de granjeros y algunos cazadores.

Me fui del pueblo luego de la muerte de mi abuelo y llegue a Orario con el sueño de convertirme en un héroe, así como en los cuentos que me contaba.

Pero al llegar a la ciudad me vi sumergido en una realidad totalmente diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, cambiando las casas de madera y piedra por grandes edificios donde vivían desde aventureros hasta dioses. Ningún dios me quería aceptar en su familia, esta es el nombre que se le da a la agrupación de los aventureros que se reúnen alrededor de un dios para que este los bendiga.

Todos creían que era débil y por ello no lo pensaron dos veces en rechazarme, algunos trataron de hacerlo con más tacto que otros, la verdad estoy agradecido por ello. Pero eso no soluciono mi problema y mucho menos la razón por la cual vine a esta ciudad en primer lugar.

Hasta que la conocí a ella.

 _-¿Quieres ser de mi familia?_

Esas palabras me sacudieron hasta el núcleo, desde ese momento decidí seguir a esa chica, a esa diosa, a mi salvadora… La Diosa Hestia.

Lo que más me duele es este momento es probablemente no pueda volver a verla sonreír...

 **-ROAAAAARRRR**

Yo estaba en el quinto piso de la mazmorra, una red de túneles húmedos iluminados por las antorchas con paredes de pierda y donde de vez en cuando puedes ver algunos cristales. Monstruos relativamente débiles aún se generaban en estos muros, manejables incluso para alguien como yo. Pero apareció algo que nunca se había visto en un piso como este, apareció un minotauro.

No se suponía que un monstruo de ese nivel esté aquí, se supone que ellos estén en el decimoquinto piso, un lugar donde solo los aventureros de nivel, 2 o más, con un buen equipo y grupo deberían entrar.

Ahora mismo estoy corriendo por mi vida.

(Tercera persona Pov.)

Podemos ver a un joven de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, vestido con unas botas, pantalones negros, una chaqueta marrón y bajo está una camisa oscura. Todo esto acompañado de lo que sería su única pieza de protección, una placa de metal sobre el pecho.

El joven estaba muy asustado, su respiración era sumamente errática, su pulso estaba muy acelerado y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas todo esto por el efecto de la adrenalina. Le dolían las piernas, pero si quería tener la más mínima oportunidad para sobrevivir no debe parar ni bajar la marcha ya que de eso depende su vida.

 **ROAAAAARRRR**

Una imponente bestia de piel marrón, musculosa de ojos rojos y cuernos tan grandes como los brazos de una persona adulta en la cabeza la cual era la de un toro y para rematar un hocico con un fétido aliento el cual lanzaba saliva con cada bramido que salía de ella.

Pero al aventurero no le importaba el olor, mientras pudiese respirar y correr, no le importaba.

El joven aventurero corría con todo lo que tenía, cada paso que daba lo llevaba más profundo en la Mazmorra, el ambiente había cambiado varias veces entre más se adentraba en busca de ayuda. Esperaba que si seguía bajando se encontraría con un grupo de aventureros lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con el monstruo pero había algo que lo estaba preocupando.

Un detalle casi insignificante pero crucial.

 **ROAAAARR**

Parecía que la Mazmorra estaba completamente vacía.

 **PAM**

Bell hacia todo lo posible para evitar los puñetazos que le lanzaba el monstruo, los golpes impactaron contra las paredes, el piso, las estalactitas e incluso uno que otro monstruo infortunado, parecía que nada lo podía detener a este hibrido de hombre y bestia.

El peliblanco dobló en una de las esquinas del nuevo escenario con el minotauro siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Es probable que ya hubiera pasado la séptima planta aunque no podía asegurar nada ya que estaba casi absorto de su entorno, ahora estaba en un laberinto con paredes de color gris y algo de musgo en las paredes de piedra.

Musgo luminoso había comenzado a crecer en algunas de las paredes las paredes, reemplazando a las antorchas y otros medios de iluminación. Bell tomó un poco de ello y sin detenerse, lo arrojó a los ojos de la criatura en un intento desesperado por una distracción u oportunidad de sobrevivir.

 **RAAAAH**

El monstruo grito cuando la planta con algo de polvo de la pared fue directamente a su ojo derecho, pero esto le dio el suficiente tiempo al joven para doblar en otra esquina y continuar corriendo por el pasillo hasta que vio algo peculiar en las paredes, casi podía jurar que parecían deformarse.

No le importo cuando diviso lo que parecía ser un agujero en una de las paredes, uno que parecía ser cavado en piedra viva lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran 2 personas o quizás más ya que no podía saberlo con certeza ya que no podía ver el fondo del mismo.

-(Una salida)- Fue lo primero que pensó entrando al mismo con la esperanza de perder al monstruo.

El espacio dentro era mucho más grande de lo que había anticipado por lo cual comenzó a correr iluminado únicamente por un resto del musgo que era sostenido por su mano que temblaba incontrolablemente. No fue hasta que vio lo que parecía ser una luz en el fondo que sintió algo de alivio llenar su ser, pero a veces la esperanza es simplemente más cruel que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Esto debe de ser una broma… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que un sudor frio bajaba por su espalda.

Frente a él estaba un enorme abismo tan negro y tan profundo que era como ver el cielo en una noche sin estrellas solo oscuridad absoluta. Tubo que sujetarse del borde del túnel para evitar caer, sus uñas casi se rompen debido a la presión que ejercían para mantenerlo en su lugar.

 **ROOOOOARRRRRR**

Su sangre se le heló de pronto, mientras que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones cuando sintió el piso y las paredes vibrar al ritmo de algo que conocía bien, un úrico minotauro que corría en su dirección. Girando su cabeza vio exactamente lo que se había temido, pero en esta circunstancia no podía hacer nada salvo lamentarse una cosa.

El minotauro se lo llevó por delante haciendo que ambos caigan.

\- (Diosa... Lo siento)- Fue lo último que pensó antes de que fueran tragado por el abismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- (Me duele todo el cuerpo)- Pensó el peliblanco antes de darse cuenta de algo.- (¿Me duele? ¿Estoy vivo?)

Con algo de dificultad trato de levantarse mientras abría sus ojos, había caído, de eso estaba seguro, lo que no sabía era el tiempo y mucho menos el piso en el que se encontraba, cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba sólo se encontró con más oscuridad, esto no le dijo nada y a la vez mucho.

Su atención se desvió a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de cueva o recamara de buen tamaño. Había musgo luminoso creciendo, pero de un color diferente al anterior, este era rojo brillante casi blanco, las paredes parecían las de una cueva formada naturalmente de un gris oscuro.

El ambiente en si estaba ligeramente húmedo, pero se respiraba sin ningún problema era agradable hasta cierto punto. Pudo ver como varios conductos o túneles que llegaban hasta aquí de múltiples direcciones pero todos ellos estaban cubiertos por las sombras.

Aunque todo esto carecía un poco de importancia en comparación ya que en una de las paredes de la cámara estaba una enorme piedra plana de un color más claro, la cual casi parecía un espejo ya que estaba lustroso, de un aspecto suave y liso.

-Ngggg.

Bell se tensó cuando escucho eso, ya que eso solo significaba que el minotauro había sobrevivido como el a la caída. Girando su cabeza de un modo que casi se lesiona el cuello lo diviso tratando de levantarse desde su lugar uno de los tantos tunes de alrededor, no lo noto en primera instancia por las sombras que cubrían casi todo.

El aventurero rápidamente desenfundo una daga mucho más pequeña que llevaba en su cintura como un medio de contingencia en caso de que la primera daga se le fuera extraviada o quebrada. Se preparó para luchar ya que no podría correr, no tenía idea en que piso estaba pero estaba seguro de que esto no estaba cerca de la superficie pero por si fuera poco seria peor simplemente tener que encarase de todos esos problemas al mismo tiempo.

No había nadie para pedir ayuda, debía resolver esto solo.

El minotauro finalmente reacciono y apunto sus cuernos con dirección al joven el cual sujeto su única arma con tal fuera que sus nudillos solo le causaban dolor. El monstruo bramo fuertemente antes de contraer los músculos de sus piernas y lanzarse adelante con el objetivo es eliminar al aventurero.

 **CHOMP**

 **ROOOAAAARRRR**

Pero el ataque nuca llego a destino, este se vio totalmente inútil ya que el cuerpo del minotauro estaba siendo sujetado por una grandes manos de un color enfermizamente pálido con unas largas uñas de un color oscuro y mugroso, estas últimas se hundieron en la carne del monstruo provocando que este brame en dolor.

Lentamente la mano trajo de nuevo a la criatura hasta las sombras donde la levanto como si de un juguete se tratase. Bell no podía ver claramente lo que pasaba ya que las sombras se lo impedían, era casi como cuando su abuelo le decía que no se metiera en las conversaciones de adultos; Pero a pesar de las sombras pudo ver como otros brazos surgían de alguna parte que no podía identificar, era casi como si nacieran del abismo.

Todas estas hicieron lo posible por atrapar al minotauro mientras comenzaban a jalar sus extremidades, los bramidos de dolor hicieron vibrar de sobremanera el pequeño cuerpo de Bell que parecía cada vez más un pequeño conejo asustado.

Trozos de carne de monstruos salieron volando por todos lados, incluso cerca del aventurero el cual estaba temblando como una hoja, estos trozos se desmaterializaban apenas segundos después pero aunque dejasen de existir la sensación perduraba. Bell vio en primera fila como el monstruo que lo había aterrorizado había quedado reducido a nada más que pequeños trozos de carne.

Pero la sangre de este no desapareció tan fácilmente ya que este que se había juntado en un gran charco, comenzó a avanzar. Lentamente el líquido carmesí avanzo desde las sombras donde habían cercenado al minotauro hasta entrar en el claro donde se encontraba el aventurero, arrastrándose por el suelo y trepando las paredes.

A medida que la sangre avanzaba, la habitación se tornaba más oscura mientras que el musgo adquiría una tonalidad carmesí por la sangre que trepaba las paredes y se arrastraba por el suelo, todas y cada una de las gotas tenía como objetivo la gran piedra transparente del centro de la sala.

Pasos y gruñidos entre las sombras fueron claramente audibles para el aventurero.

De pronto se comenzaron a oír tambores... tambores en lo profundo de la oscuridad.

 _ **Es hora de la Misa Negra...**_

 _ **El Sacrificio está hecho...**_

 _ **Pronto él despertará...**_

 _ **La luna se teñirá de rojo...**_

 _ **El cielo arderá...**_

 _ **Y El ultimo héroe del invierno una vez mas volara...**_

Los tambores cesaron.

 **CRACK**

Una pequeña fisura apareció en la piedra.

 **CRACK**

Esa fisura ahora había crecido tanto que había cubierto totalmente cada ápice de la superficie de la roca la cual parecía ahora un mosaico compuesto por partes tan pequeñas como una uña humana.

Unos pequeños fragmentos de la piedra comenzaron a caer al suelo provocando un sonido que resonaron en sus oídos mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaban un rostro monstruoso con unos intensos ojos amarillos que atravesaban su alma y su ser.

Pronto más fragmentos de piedra cayeron y se pudo ver que la criatura que nacía de este… portal, no, prisión, tenía la piel tan roja como la sangre que había manchado el suelo. Unos colmillos sobresalen de su boca formando una asquerosa sonrisa, pelo negro áspero como unas alas de murciélago que crecen en su cabeza.

Solo una palabra llegó a la mente del aventurero.

\- (Demonio)- Bell sabía que si esa cosa era liberada sería una gran calamidad para todos.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente por el terror que estaba sacudiendo su núcleo, algo totalmente incontrolable y primitivo, como algo si fuese gravado en fuego en su sistema y le decía que corra muy lejos de allí, que nunca mire hacia atrás.

Pero él se quedó quieto mientras le decía, no, le gritaba a cada musculo de su cuero que se mantuviese firme y que no huyera como lo había hecho con el minotauro. ¿Por qué su mente llena de historias de héroes le decía que no huyera?

\- HAAAAAA!

Bell grito expresando todo lo que sentía en su tembloroso cuerpo mientras su manos con los nudillos totalmente blancos sujetaban una pequeña daga que se hundía repetidamente en el pecho de la criatura que parecía imperturbable. Con cada puñalada un chorro de sangre caliente salía de ella provocando que una buena cantidad aterrice en las ropas del aventurero, tiñéndolas de rojo.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo esto, solamente se detuvo cuando llego al punto que ya no podía ni levantar su arma.

 **\- Jajajaja**

Una profunda y siniestra risa sonó en toda la cámara, risa que provenía de la criatura que ya no presentaba ninguna herida de apuñalada o de ningún tipo salvo su propia sangre que se confundía con su propia piel. Con mucho miedo el aventurero levantó su vista para ver al demonio mostrando una enorme sonrisa dirigida únicamente al joven.

 **\- Buen intento, mocoso.**

No tuvo tiempo de procesar o concebir la idea de que un monstruo hablara, pero sus pensamientos quedaron en un segundo lugar cuando éste lo tomo del brazo y lo comenzara a arrastrarlo dentro de la grieta por donde había surgido.

\- ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR!

 **\- JAJAJAJA** \- Reía el demonio arrastrándolo cada vez más fuerte dentro del muro hacia el corazón de la mazmorra.

\- NOOOOO

Lo último que se oyó del aventurero antes de ser devorado por las profundidades y que todo quedase en silencio fue un grito que quebraba su corazón y humanidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aiz Wallenstein era una hermosa joven de pelo dorado y ojos a juego, que pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas de Orario, La Loki Family, una aventurera de nivel 5 conocida como La Princesa de la espada. Equipada con su equipo de una calidad superior característica de los herreros de la familia Hefestos, se encontraba recorriendo los pisos superiores en busca de un minotauro.

Ella y su familia se tuvieron que retirar de su expedición debido a ciertas complicaciones que involucraban a unos monstruos de mazmorra que nunca antes habían sido vistos, además de eso algunos miembros resultaron heridos por lo cual lo mejor fue retirarse. Pero justamente cuando volvían a la superficie se toparon con una gran manada de minotauros, no supusieron mucho problema pero jústame debido a la fuerza de los aventureros los monstruos huyeron.

Si bien lograron atrapar y eliminar a la mayoría había uno que se les había escapado, ella lo siguió hasta el piso en el que se encontraba actualmente pero no había encontrado nada realmente. Rastros de una persecución, quizás una pelea, pero no encontró ni sangre y mucho menos un cuerpo.

Ella volvió con su grupo y le informo de lo sucedido, les pareció extraño, pero no podían hacer nada realmente, estaban casi seguros de alguien más ya lo había asesinado, por lo cual simplemente volverían a casa.

Aiz quiso quedarse un poco más para ver si lo podía encontrar ya que estaba un poco preocupada por los rastros e indicios que había encontrado, había otro aventurero involucrado. Con eso en mente camino más profundo en la Mazmorra buscando a los responsables.

Las paredes a su alrededor cambiaron hasta ser de piedra de un color grafito como todo lo demás por aquí, los túneles eran lo suficientemente anchos como para que entren cuatro personas o más mientras que la altura era poco más de 2 metros de alto.

Pero curiosamente no había nadie ni se oía nada, mejor dicho no había ni una sola señal de algún monstruo de piso. Era como si todos se hubieran evaporado en el aire, no había ni marcas de garras o pisadas.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

Un grito poderoso llego a los oídos de la joven espadachín, este fue lo suficiente como para hacer temblar las paredes y hacer saber a la princesa de la espada que algo no estaba bien en este lugar, por lo cual no dudo en correr en dirección de dónde provino ese sonido. No sonaba como un monstruo que debería estar en ese piso, no sonaba como ninguno que ella conociera siquiera, era diferente.

Con mucha cautela y su mano posada en el mango de la espada se acercó a una especie de cámara natural del piso, lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera llevarse a cabo una pelea sin mucha dificultad. En el momento que llego se escondió detrás de la pared que daba a la cámara y con mucha cautela asomó su cabeza para ver dentro de ella, pero cuando lo hizo un olor totalmente horrible golpeo su nariz, incluso le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Había muchos monstruos de distintos pisos y otros que nunca había visto, todos y cada uno de ellos desmembrados y apilados en una gran pila de cadáveres, a algunos de ellos les habían arrancado la piedra mágica, incluso algunos parecía que se las arrancaron a mordidas.

La sangre cubría el piso y las paredes, sin duda una horrenda y macabra obra de arte, y su orgulloso pintor estaba en el centro dándole la espalda a la aventurera.

Una figura humanoide y musculosa se alzaba en medio de la cámara, de piel verde con la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierta por una textura parecida a la brea con una cola naciendo de la espalda baja. Unas alas de murciélago adornaban la cabeza con dos antenas que nacían en la frente, unas marcas en los hombros y debajo de los ojos.

Y para finalizar unas uñas afiladas y cuchillas de hueso sabiéndole de los antebrazos llegando un poco más allá del codo, las cuales era claramente el arma homicida.

La figura de pronto comenzó a olfatear el aire cargado de sangre, pero aun así olio el aroma de alguien más a parte de los demonios y monstruos que allí estaban.

\- **Muéstrate.**

Aiz no sabía que le causaba más sorpresa, si el hecho de que esta criatura hablase o el hecho de que efectivamente salió de su escondite y camino hasta estar a tan solo unos pazos de la criatura, justo en el rango en que ella podría acabarlo con su espada si algo pasaba.

El demonio solamente acerco su cabeza y olfateó ligeramente en su dirección por unos instantes antes de emitir un gruñido bajo.

- **Sal de la Mazmorra, ahora**.- Fue todo lo que dijo.- **No atacare a ningún aventurero, pero vete.**

Ella solo asintió, no había otra manera de reaccionar ya que técnicamente no había hecho nada malo y no podía simplemente atacarlo por parecer diferente, así que ella se alejó dejando a esta criatura completamente solo con la gran pila de cadáveres.

\- Vaya... si que fuiste por la borda ¿Eh?

Una voz llamó la atención del demonio de ojos amarillos, cerca de una pila de cadáveres una niña de pelo blanco y ojos dorados con vestido blanco y descalza. Unos cuernos le nacían desde los lados de su cabeza y terminan hacia al frente, esto más una cola delgada y de color negra daban una apariencia como un demonio clásico.

-No sabes contenerte ¿Verdad?

- **¿Quién eres?** \- Pregunto del demonio más alto de una forma que casi parecía un gruñido- No hueles a humana y mucho menos a monstruo.

-Debes estar realmente bajo mucho estrés, ¿no es así?- Pregunto la chica.- Incluso mataste a los que te trajeron de nuevo a la vida, pensar que esos tontos realmente lo hicieron… déjame preguntarte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El demonio pareció sorprendido por esto unos instantes ya que no sabía que responder

- **¿Amón? ¿Bell?... Yo soy...** \- El demonio se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos parecía que estaba sufriendo al sopesar esa idea.

-Lo mejor será que duermas antes de que te hagas más daño.

La joven lanzo una botella con un líquido de color morado al suelo, este se rompió fácilmente y libero una espesa nube del mismo color, la cual rápidamente llego a los pulmones del que anteriormente fue conocido como Bell, intento cubrirse su nariz y toser pero no sirvió de mucho.

\- Soy Lilith, la princesa demonio... Buenas noches.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bell, Amón, Devilman solamente pudo ver borrosamente la forma sonriente de la joven ministras sus músculos se relajaban y sentía sus fuerzas abandónalo a la par que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad y su mundo se volvía negro una vez más.

* * *

 **Devil: Y corten.**

 **bueno, eso es todo por el momento y nos vemos cuando escriba nuevamente ya que aun no estoy del todo bien.**

 **realmente no se si esque alguien lee esto ya que normalmente explico cosas como los poderes de Bell me siguen preguntando cosas.**

 **bueno, en el siguiente voy a explicar unas cosas o lo que sea**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	2. Frenesí

Era pasado medio día y el astro rey brillaba con toda su gloria en medio del cielo, bañando a todos los seres vivos de la ciudad del laberinto, Orario. La cual poseía una enorme torre erguida sobre el calabozo, torre conocida como Babel rebosante de tiendas y la morada de varios dioses.

Pero poco nos interesaba la torre en estos momentos ya que en uno de los callejones cercanos a la edificación, oculto entre unos barriles y caja, cierto joven hacia lo posible por ser consiente de su entorno y por consiguiente levantarse de su posición.

\- Hgggn- Dijo el joven despertando en el frío suelo del callejón.- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Estoy fuera de la Mazmorra?

El aventurero no podía recordar lo que había pasado exactamente para llegar hasta aquí, estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza de proporciones legendarias así como una tensión muscular de igual valor. Agradeció que el frio del suelo lo ayudo momentáneamente a su dolor muscular, pese a su falta de vestimenta superior, logro ponerse boca abajo para intentar ponerse de pie.

Se aferró fuertemente a uno de los barriles que lo ocultaban y lo uso como soporte para poder lograr erguirse en sus 2 pies sin que el mundo le diera vueltas. Gracias a que logro ponerse de pie pudo ver que este barril juntaba agua de lluvia, rápidamente lo uso para mojarse la cara y dejar que el frio aliviase algo de su dolor.

\- ¿Que me pasó?- Se preguntó simplemente.

Lentamente volvió a sentarse mientras pensaba con detenimiento todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, desde la salida de el de su hogar hasta que se adentró en la mazmorra y finalmente…

-El minotauro.-Comento mientras varias imágenes de su persecución llegaban a su mente y no solo eso ya que se percató de que había algo atado a su cintura, su bolsa de aventurero.

Dentro de ella había muchos dientes de varios monstruos, la mayoría de lobos de fuego, también piedras mágicas desde algunas del tamaño de una uña hasta tan grandes como una manzana, sin duda una cantidad absurda a ala que el solía ganar normalmente.

Pero fue un papel el que más llamó su atención.

 _"Lo recogí para ti"  
Lilith_

Ese nombre le causo un serio dolor de cabeza ya que cada vez más y más imágenes venían a su ente mientras recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado en las profundidades del laberinto, finalmente entendió que esa recamara a la que había llegado no estaba permitida para habitantes de la superficie.

Esa era una prisión que encerraba aun demonio de lo más vil, Amón.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _El piso 12 que posee paredes de piedra viva de color gris, el lugar está bien iluminado por unos cristales claros que hacen bien su trabajo al punto de cortar la humedad que debería haber en este lugar haciéndolo seco y algo agradable.  
Monstruos rondando en espera de algún desafortunado aventurero era lo típico del lugar, entre los monstruos qué más se pueden resaltar están los Lobos de fuego, algunos Goblins armados y otros._

 _Nada de lo que un aventurero de Nivel 2 no pueda ocuparse con su grupo, pero uno de Nivel 1 no tendría mucha suerte en su contra._

 _ **CRACK CRACK**_

 _De pronto los monstruos escucharon la fragmentación de una pared para dar origen a un nuevo monstruo, eso era algo normal, el nuevo no tardaría mucho en unirse al grupo de su correspondiente clase a la espera de un aventurero._

 _Pero por una extraña razón este sonaba diferente, incluso los bordes resultaban extraños como una especie de patrón y finalmente que era grande, al menos más grande que cualquiera de los monstruos de este piso._

 _ **CRACK**_

 _ **PUM**_

 _De pronto de la pared un ser humanoide con alas de murciélago en la cabeza, antebrazos con cuchillas y una cola en la espalda baja había surgido._

 _Parecía desorientado y confundido, pero el aura y presión que ejercía era innegable los monstruos sabían perfectamente que estaban ante alguien que fácilmente podría aplastarlos._

 _De pronto el demonio miró en su dirección y comenzó a olfatear el aire._

 _ **-Monstruos de Mazmorra...**_ _\- Dijo como si estuviera despertando de un largo letargo-_ _ **...Si, soy un demonio...**_

 _Estaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera en trance, negando y aceptando su realidad. Pero a pesar de esto los monstruos no podían quitar sus ojos ante este hipnótico movimiento de vaivén._

 _ **\- Soy un aventurero... Mi nombre es Amón, pero también soy Bell... Mi diosa me dijo que matara monstruos para mi familia...**_

 _Las filosas y brillantes uñas relucieron con la luz de los cristales, así como las cuchillas de hueso de sus antebrazos._

 _Y una sonrisa psicópata apareció en su cara mostrando unos filosos colmillos._

 _ **\- Y ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE HARÉ.**_

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Un extraño sentimiento surgió en el pecho de Bell luego de recordar esa experiencia de hace tan solo unas horas.

Se sentía normal.

Y eso es justamente lo que lo estaba enfermando, una cosa era simplemente matar monstruos a diestra y siniestra pero lo que él hizo fue una completa carnicería con sus manos desnudas, eso era justamente lo que le estaba haciendo pesar en su conciencia, no sentía culpa o asco.

Como pudo el joven se paró nuevamente y se aferró a la bolsa de piedras mágicas como si su vida dependiera de ello e hizo lo posible para ir a su hogar, de vez en cuando debía sostenerse de los muros mientras evitaba las calles principales debido a su estado semidesnudo.

Nadie debía ver su espalda, debía protegerla de la vista de otros ya que en esta estaba su estado.

-Hnng…

Bell se tropezó con una piedra y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas sosteniéndose con su mano derecha con la pared, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y tenso, era como una fiebre que recorría todo su cuerpo, hasta el más pequeño pelo.

Una sombra se cernió sobre el joven y lo obligo a mirar hacia arriba viendo a una hermosa joven de pelo corto y rubio, vestida como una mesera, pero lo más curioso era sus orejas, era una elfo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

El joven no necesitaba pensar dos veces la pregunta, incluso si esta joven le pedía los cristales a cambio de su ayuda con gusto se las daría ya que solo quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

-Si.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que ella pase un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo ayudase a avanzar.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio con el cual a cada paso ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor al joven ya que la caminata le permitía que su corazón bombee sangre en sus venas. Así hasta que el joven no necesito ayuda de la elfa, pero a pesar de que ya no necesitaba su ayuda esta lo acompaño hasta que pudo ver su casa.

-Gracias.- Fue lo que dijo el joven a la chica que, en el momento que giro para verla, está ya se estaba yendo.

Una iglesia vieja y deteriorada que posee muchos agujeros en el techo, su descuido permitió que de uno de los lados creciera una enredadera, un lagar que el tiempo no había tratado tan bien, sin embargo había aprendido a querer este lugar.

Atravesó las puertas de madera chirriantes entrando a una habitación de techo alto con una plataforma en el fondo con una figura, pasando por allí y llegó a un pasillo con una escalera que bajaba al subsuelo para al final de mismo estaba una habitación simple.

Un sofá, una mesa, una pequeña cocina y en el fondo estaba una cama matrimonial al lado de un armario.

\- Ya volví, Diosa.- Dijo Bell a la chica que se encontraba en el sofá mientras ponía una sonrisa forzada y mostraba su bolsa.

Pareciera ser que no era más que una niña, con el pelo negro atado en dos coletas con un adorno en cada una, un corto y ceñido vestido blanco, una cinta de color azul justo debajo del área del pecho... la cual estaba bien desarrollada.

\- Oh, Bell-kun que bueno qu

Ella perdió el aliento al verlo en ese estado, su primer instinto fue correr hacia él ya que lo vio en ese estado, obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá donde ella comenzó a buscar heridas y no vio nada particularmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó ella pasando su mano por su espalda la cual notaba un poco más grande así como sus músculos, algo que si bien era anormal no era malo ya que lo notaba sano, quizás el desgaste fue más mental que otra cosa.

-Yo…- Bell no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso ya que ni él estaba del todo seguro como contestar, todo parecía tan irreal para el pero al mismo tiempo sabía todo lo que había hecho.

Le gusto, tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta, pero le gustó mucho todo lo que hiso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más sintió dos delgados brazos rodeándolo a la par que su cabeza era sujetada por dos objetos suaves, no necesito ser un genio para saber que su diosa estaba haciendo todo lo posible por reconfortarlo, el solamente puso poner sus manos sobre los brazos que lo envolvían para devolver el gesto.

-Diosa… yo, creo que me hicieron algo terrible.

Durante la siguiente hora la diosa escucho la historia de lo que había vivido el joven, cuando finalizo no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mojarle la cabeza con algo de agua purificadora y abrazarlo.

* * *

Hoy había sido un día normal para Eina.

Ella era una mujer joven, de pelo castaño corto, tenía una belleza natural gracias a ser mitad elfo, pero necesitaba los lentes por el cansancio. Llevaba el uniforme estándar de los empleados del Gremio el cual consiste de una camisa blanca, sobre esta un chaleco negro y con ello zapatos y pantalones a juego.

Ella soltó un suspiro desde su lugar detrás del mosrador.

Hace poco había registrado a un nuevo aventurero, cierto joven llamado Bell Cranel, el cual a pesar del poco tiempo de haber ingresado se ganó su cariño. Sinceramente estaba un poco preocupada, él era muy nuevo en esto y no parecía que hacía caso de muchas de sus recomendaciones y advertencias.

\- Eina-san- Dijo una voz entrando en el gremio.

\- Bell, es bueno verte- Ella se giró para verlo y no supo que exactamente había pasado pero lo notaba algo diferente ya que no solo su complexión estaba algo más grande desde la mañana también lo notaba algo más recio pero aun más que eso, cansado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Eso creo, ha sido un día difícil.- Comento esquivando la pregunta.

El aventurero había recibido la indicación de su diosa que no comentase nada de lo que había pasado en la mazmorra, tanto como para no difundir el pánico como para que su familia no se viera envuelta en algún problema, debido a que eran una familia nueva y de solo1 miembro seria devastador cualquier problema con el gremio.

Por lo cual le recomendó que vaya al gremio a avisarle a su asesora que estaba bien y en una sola pieza, si tuviese la oportunidad también de cambiar unas piedras, las suficientes como para que no lo notasen muy extraño.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto la semi elfa- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

\- La verdad, no. Solo vine a cambiar estas piedras.- Dijo para mostrar una bolsa de un tamaño decente.

Ella no dijo nada mas ya que no quería forzarlo, por lo cual le hizo un gesto donde le daba paso al mostrador donde se cambiaban las piedras y algunos objetos pequeños por Valis, la moneda de curso legal de Orario.

Los objetos que deposito fueron algunas garras de algunos monstruos de bajo nivel y varias piedras de diferentes tamaños desde unos pequeños del tamaño de una moneda hasta los del puño de un infante. Los otros objetos que tenía no los podía cambiar así como a si ya que no tenía permitido ir a esos pisos por el momento y sería muy sospechoso que de pronto tenga objetos de esas zonas.

Esperaba tener respuestas para cuando llegase el tiempo de venderlos ya que más dinero lo les vendría mal.

\- Sería bueno que formes un grupo con otros aventureros- Dijo la elfa en forma de consejo ya que seguía preocupado por su seguridad, la mazmorra era un lugar que podía ser sumamente cruel y no solo la mazmorra si no los mismos que se aventuran dentro de ella.

Bell solo pudo asentir ante los consejos de la asesora, desde su primer día ella lo ha estado ayudando tanto y sentía un poco de culpa por no poder contrale lo que le estaba pasando, pero no podía arriesgar a nadie por culpa de lo que le paso.

Sin que se diera cuenta el joven puso una expresión de profundo pensamiento que ni el mismo noto, pero la asesora lo vio con una mirada preocupada ya que si no le decía nada no podría ayudarlo. Cuando ella miro el reloj colgado encima de la entrada de la puerta tuvo una pequeña idea para ver si conseguía que le diga lo que le pasaba.

\- Oye, Bell.- Llamo ella.- Mi turno esta por terminar, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar?

Él se sorprendió un poco pero no dudo en aceptar la propuesta, esperaba que eso le calmase, además de que si la rechazaba sería algo sospechoso. No ayudó mucho que las amigas y compañeras de trabajo de Eina estuviesen cuchicheando detrás de ella sobre él.

Ella solo sonrió cuando vio al joven ir a una de las esquinas del local a esperar que terminase su turno, pero en el momento que la castaña se dio la vuelta vio a cierta trabajadora de pelo rosa con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la elfo.

\- Invitaste a cenar a un chico.- Dijo su amiga más cercana.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ella. Luego comprendió las implicaciones de lo que ellas le estaban tratando de decir- E-el es solo un aventurero al cual asesoro.

\- Así empiezan, Eina-chan.- Dijo su amiga al darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos fueran hasta un bar restaurante llamado La Señora de la Abundancia el cual ha ganado fama recientemente ya que ofrecía bebidas por el día y cerveza de noche, esto lo convertía en un lugar para casi toda hora.

Como esperaban el lugar estaba algo lleno ya que muchos aventureros habían llegado luego de un largo día de aventurarse en la mazmorra para poder festejar ya sea que lograron llegar más profundo o que simplemente estaban vivos luego dela expedición.

\- Es un agradable lugar.- Comento Eina sentada en la barra en compañía del joven.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.- Dijo con sinceridad ya que normalmente no tendría oportunidad de darse esos lujos como para venir a este lugar.

Eina sonrió al comprender sus circunstancias por lo cual pidió una ensalada para ella y Bell pidió un plato de carne con patatas simplemente, después de ver los precios fue eso lo más barato que encontró ya que quería guardar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible.

Mientras esperaban, la castaña continuo intentando sacarle información al joven sobre lo que había pasado exactamente, pero no obtuvo mucho salvo que sufrió una caída. Esto pareció ser suficiente por el momento ya que ella atribuyo su estado al susto de la caída.

-Aquí está su pedido, señor.- Comento una mesera colocando un plato frente al joven.

En ese momento pudo reaccionar y reconocer a la camarera como la elfo rubia que le había ayudado esta mañana, ella seguía manteniendo su misma expresión estoica de siempre.

-Oye, gracias por lo de esta mañana.- Comento Bell recibiendo un asentimiento de la elfo.

Una vez que ella se alejó, el joven centro su vista en la carne cocida frente a él y pareciera que todo lo demás careció de sentido ya que sus fosas nasales captaron hasta la más pequeña de las especias en este platillo, pero había un ingrediente que sobresalía sobre los otros.

La sangre.

Sus manos temblorosas se hicieron con los cubiertos y lentamente avanzaron hasta el trozo de carne, deslizo el cuchillo varias veces hasta que corto un pedazo decente y lo miro fijamente por unos momentos, aún estaba roja en el centro con la sangre mezclándose perfectamente con los jugos.

Se lo llevo a la boca y fue un completo éxtasis, esa cálida sensación de hierro y plasma que se deslizaba por su garganta.

-¿Bell-kun?- Pregunto Eina viendo que el aventurero estaba comiendo en silencio, quizás le había gustado mucho la comida.

Mientras que el aventurero consumía su platillo en un estado de casi adoración, un grupo de aventureros se adentró en el bar recibiendo la atención de muchos, menos de Bell. Un grupo compuesto de algunos elfos, humanos, un enano, amazonas y un semi humano.

\- Son la Loki Family.

\- ¿La familia mata gigantes?

\- Esa es Aiz Wallenstein, la princesa de la espada.

\- ¡Buen trabajo en el calabozo! - Dijo la diosa Loki- ¡Esta noche tendremos un festín!¡Beban hasta el fondo!

\- ¡Vamos a darle!- Dijeron algunos.

\- Salud- Dijeron todos.

La diosa trato de aprovechar la emoción para acercarse furtivamente a la rubia, pero esta se dio cuenta y la golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Eso duele Aizie…- Dijo Loki al sobarse el área.

\- Tú te lo buscaste- Dijo Aiz

Sin duda un habiente feliz y bastante relajado, algo que muchos aventureros agradecerían luego de un largo día de trabajo. Los minutos pasaron en los cuales cierto semi humano, un hombre lobo llamado Bete Loga, un hombre lobo, habia tomado ya mucha cerveza.

\- ¡Aiz cuéntales lo que pasó! - Dijo Bete

\- ¿Hmmm?- Preguntó la mencionada

\- ¡Ese asunto! ¡Dejamos escapar unos minotauros al regresar! Atrapaste al último en el quinto piso ¿No?

Eina escucho esto, como miembro del gremio tendría que hablar con la familia sobre ese acto de irresponsabilidad. Pero mientras que ella estaba escuchando no presto atención a su acompañante que pidió otro platillo de carne, pero esta vez un punto casi crudo.

\- No, no lo encontré.- Dijo la rubia tratando de no revelar lo que había visto en su búsqueda con el minotauro.

\- ¿Ha?- Pregunto confundido, pero lo dejó pasar- Bueno es probable que estos les le hayan causado problemas a unos tontos aventureros novatos Jajajaja.

Pero de pronto Bete dejo de reír cuando sintió que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca y sus orejas se animaron un segundo antes de girar su cabeza hacia cierto joven de pelo blanco, sentía una extraña sensación y no le gustaba sentir eso justo ahora que estaba tan a gusto.

Con el ceño fruncido el hombre lobo se levantó y en su estado avanzo hacia el aventurero, los miembros de la familia Loki vieron con curiosidad los actos del hombre lobo antes de suspirar, estaba borracho. Pero cierta espadachín rubia estaba más interesada en el joven de cabello blanco que estaba arrancando la carne del hueso a mordidas, casi como un animal.

\- Bete, te recomendaría que dejes lo que planeas hacer.- Dijo una elfo con el pelo verde-No vamos a ayudarte si causas algo.

\- ¿Qué problema hay con llamar basura a la basura?- Dijo este.

Él era uno de los aventureros más fuertes en Orario, junto con los miembros de su familia y a los miembros de la Freya Family. Y estaba seguro que un aventurero nuevo como la no sería mucho problema, pese a que no estaba seguro del todo de por qué lo molestaba tanto.

El hombre lobo se acercó al humano que estaba de espaldas y en el momento exacto que estaba por poner su mano sobre el hombro de este, se detuvo.

Bete se quedó totalmente petrificado mientras que sus manos temblaron levemente, un sudor completamente helado bajaba por su espalda mientras que sus ojos se abrían y bajaban lentamente hacia el aventurero.

Bell estaba inclinado hacia el frente por lo cual proyectaba una sombra sobre si mismo, el joven en cuando sintió la presencia del hombre lobo se giró levemente para encararlo… mostrando por un segundo unos ojos tan rojos tan profundos como un charco de sangre.

Lo último que vio Bete fue un puño que se dirigía a su rostro antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **PAM**

 **CRACK**

Algunos de los aventureros cercanos pudieron escuchan el sonido de la ruptura de la nariz antes de que el hombre lobo haga un ruido seco al caer al piso totalmente noqueado eso, la sangre era visible tanto en al puente roto del caído como en el puño del joven.

En ese momento Bell no estaba en sus cabales, simplemente reacciono ya que pudo sentir como alguien quiso interrumpir su ciclo de alimentación, eso lo enojo mucho ya que quisieron alejarlo de la sangre, sangre que ahora manchaba su puño. Tan cálida y aun con un sutil toque de hierro en ella, tan apetitosa, un poco más cerca y casi podría saborearla.

-¡Bell!

Solo en ese momento el joven pareció reaccionar ya que cuando se giró vio la cara preocupada de su asesora como la cara impresionada de la otra familia que no conocía, un momento si los conocía, había visto a la joven rubia cuando se transformó por primera vez y oyó de ella en varios rumores, eso significa que era de esa familia, por lo cual….

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que pudo decir el aventurero mientras veía a los otros.

\- Normalmente habríamos avisado al gremio por iniciar una pelea entre familias.- Dijo un chico rubio que pudo decir fácilmente que era un Pallum, que al parecer también era el líder de la familia.- Pero estaba siendo una molestia, fue su culpa por molestarte.

\- Le agradezco su comprensión.- Dijo de forma de disculpas genuinamente apenado por lo que hizo.- No sé qué me paso.

Tratando de evitar más contacto o mejor dicho otro incidente opto por pedir la cuenta y dar por terminado este día, haría lo posible por minimizar estos arrebatos hasta que controle mejor su cuerpo o lo que sea que se convirtió. Pero justo en ese momento una persona con el pelo rojo paso al frente y se colocó delante del joven de cabellos blancos.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto, esta era la diosa de la familia, la mismísima diosa Loki. Solo hasta este momento le dio importancia al joven que había golpeado a uno de sus hijos, no es que no le importase Bete, pero a veces él era un tipo problemático.

Como una diosa en toda regla ella era más que capaz de reconocer el potencial latente de este joven en caso de que no sea ya de un nivel alto, ya que ella no había escuchado nada sobre un nuevo aventurero de nivel 3 o superior de otras familias. Siendo sinceros ella lo quería para su familia, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa aura era muy familiar en él, casi como que no la ha visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Soy Bell Cranel, diosa.- Respondió el joven.

\- ¿Con qué familia estas?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

\- Hestia Family.- Respondió.

\- Hmmm- Dijo ella tratando de ocultar su malestar, Hestia había conseguido algo muy bueno según el criterio que tenía. Ambas diosas no estaban en buenos términos exactamente, no es que quisieran el mal para la otra simplemente peleaban cada vez que se veían, pero ahora le molestaba que ella tuviese a un joven con tanto potencial, casi tanto como el de su Aiz.

\- Les dejo comer su comida en paz.- Dijo Bell en un intento de apartarse, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse-Famila Loki.

Cierta espadachín quedo con la mirada trabada en el joven desde el primer momento ya que había algo en el que la estaba molestando un poco y no estaba seguro de que, era fuerte, lo suficiente como para noquear a Bete en estado de ebriedad, incluso un aventurero de nivel 1 uno podría hacerlo.

Ademas esa sensación que tenía a su alrededor era casi como cuando estaba con esa criatura de la mazmorra

\- ¿Que pasa Aiz?- Pregunto Rivera al ver a su amiga de esa forma, tan concentrada con la mirada fija en el joven, esto trajo a la chica de nuevo a la realidad.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

* * *

La noche había pasado volando para Bell, mas rápido de lo que había querido realmente ya que luego de ir a cenar su diosa lo interrogo sobre lo que ocurrió en ese lugar si bien le reclamo un poco por lo de Eina, eso quedo en segundo plano cuando mencionó a la diosa Loki.

Sin que se diera cuenta la diosa paso la mayor parte de la noche cuidándolo ya que tenía algo de miedo por lo que podría ocurrir, pero más que nada le preocupa el propio Bell ya que ni ella estaba del todo segura de lo que pasara.

Cuando llegó el amanecer el aventurero ya se estaba dirigiendo a la Mazmorra. Con pan, algo de queso y leche del desayuno en el estómago esperaba que un día de trabajo lo distraiga de las cosas que pasaron el otro día. Además algunas cosas que compro para su almuerzo como cosas extras para la semana.

Apenas entró en la Mazmorra podía sentir la diferencia, no le parecía tan oscuro como antes y podía oler nuevos aromas desde la más mínima cantidad de moho hasta la presencia de monstruos, podía sentirlos. Pero la mayor cosa que noto fue que todo en este piso y varios otros le parecía... aburrido.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al piso 15 sin cansarse debido a la caminata, no solamente se había vuelto más fuerte y más resistente, era casi como que su cuerpo había cambiado por completo.

-¿Qué está pasando realmente conmigo?- Preguntó al aire mientras levantaba su cabeza hacia los cristales que iluminaban el lugar.

 **CRACK CRACK**

El piso se caracterizaba por tres cosas, sus paredes sumamente duras, que era un poco laberíntico y por último pero no menos importante, lo que lo hacía especialmente difícil para los aventureros solitarios es que había muchos...

\- Nido de Monstruos- Dijo Bell para ponerse en posición mientras sacaba su daga.

Los Nidos de Monstruos se dividían en dos Olas, la primera suele ser fácil para un grupo de aventureros bien preparados, pero la segunda es casi imposible de sobrevivir si estabas solo.

Una jauría de 5 lobos de fuego brotó de las paredes y comenzaron a rodear al aventurero en una clásica táctica de manada. Bell no se hiso menos y su cuerpo asumió una postura agachada, este era la primera vez que lo hacía ya que nunca hizo algo como esto.

Los monstruos rápidamente fueron contra el peliblanco pero este ya los estaba esperando, había escuchado que la piel de estos monstruos era dura, pero no impenetrable, esperaba que con su nueva fuerza bastara para acabarlos con su daga.

 **HAAAAA**

Con algo de suerte logró apuñalar a uno de ellos en su ojo, usando ambas manos logró que el arma llegue a su cerebro, matándolo en el acto. Pero lamentablemente el cuchillo se había quedado trabado por la hendidura o peor se había derretido por el calor interno del lobo.

Mientras esto pasaba otro lobo logro morderle la pierna a la altura del tobillo, era una táctica de los animales para limitar su movimiento. Pero Bell no iba a caer con tan poco y mucho menos iba a dejar que lo vencieran estos perros ya que pudo sentir como su misma sangre estaba comenzando a hervir por el calor de la batalla.

 **RUUAU**

Bell sin piedad pateó al lobo en la cabeza con su pierna libre para alejarlo de sí mismo y tumbarlo en el piso, antes que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de levantarse nuevamente el lobo se encontró nuevamente con la bota del pelinegro el cual en una explosión de violencia pateo su cabeza haciendo que perdiera varios dientes.

Rápidamente levanto su pie una vez más antes de pisar con toda la fuerza que tenía para aplastar el cráneo del perro para rematarlo en una explosión que solo dejo una piedra mágica y sangre en sus botas.

 **RUARR.**

Pero esto le dio la oportunidad a los tres lobos que quedaban para lograr echar a Bell mientras lo mordían fuertemente.

 **GRRR**

Los lobos gruñen con ferocidad a la par que Bell sisea de dolor al sentir los dientes de dos de ellos en sus antebrazos y al último de ellos en su tobillo, estaban intentando desmembrarlo. Esta situación era crítica, cualquier ser humano cuerdo ya hubiera caído en la desesperación en este punto mientras rogaba por su vida.

Pero Bell no lo hizo, algo estaba surgiendo en su interior, listo para explotar como un volcán a punto de explotar en una llamarada de muerte para todos. Si quería sobrevivir debía dejar de lado todos sus sentimientos y razón, debía confiar en su nuevo cuerpo y en lo que este le estaba gritando, debía surgir desde los pozos más profundos del infierno y rugir contra el cielo mismo.

 **HAAAAAAA**

 **SLASH**

Con un rápido movimiento contrajo los músculos de sus antebrazos y de allí salieron una cuchilla de hueso negro de 35 centímetros en cada lado, que con esta que rebano la cabeza de los monstruos que lo sostenía, de cierta forma fue casi como si los hubiesen apuñalado desde el interior de su boca hacia afuera.

Con eso cayó al piso mientras que su tobillo era sostenido por el último de la manada, levanto su pierna con todo y monstruo y la dejo caer con toda su fuerza provocado que el lobo suelte su tobillo cuando su costado impacto contra el suelo, pero la cosa no termino allí ya que el lobo estaba en la posición perfecta para un segundo ataque.

Como si fuese una guillotina el aventurero bajo su pierna con tal fuerza y velocidad que tanto el cráneo como la columna de la criatura quedaron totalmente separadas y destruidas a nada más que pedazos, antes de que desaparecieran en una explosión de niebla como sus compañeros.

Una vez que todos habían muerto Bell se tomó varias respiraciones para tratar de calmar un poco la emoción que sentía antes de levantarse y mirara sus manos ensangrentadas. Esto no era normal, había acabado brutalmente a esos monstruos y solo podía sentir la emoción de la carnicería y la lujuria del combate a pesar de que su cabello y casi todo en el parecía tan rojo como el demonio con el que se fundió, quería más.

 **CRACK CRACK**

Y por Satán que obtendría más, mucho más.

Un grupo de minotauros pertenecientes a la segunda ola del nido de monstruos brotaron de las paredes en un estallido de granito, llenos de furia sin justificación contra todo ser que no perteneciera a la mazmorra, no tardaron en apuntar con intenciones hostiles al joven.

Pero eso a Bell no le importaba... No, él lo quería, quería luchar, ya que ya no era solamente Bell Cranel, tampoco Amón. Él es Devilman, lo mejor de ambos, humano y demonio combinados en un solo ser que desafiaba las leyes del cielo, un impío guerrero con la bendición de una diosa.

 **-¡Yo soy Devilman!**

Su cabello blanco se comenzó a agitar vertiginosamente mientas cambiaba a una tonalidad cada vez más oscura a la par que la forma del mismo asumía una apariencia como alas de murciélago a sus costados y antenas en la frente.

Sus músculos se abultaron y su piel comenzó a cambiar a una tonalidad verde oscura mientras aparecían marcas en sus hombros y bajo sus ojos, sus ropas se desgarraron y su parte inferior fue cubierta por una sustancia negra parecida a la brea, al igual que de su espalda baja aparece una delgada cola.

 **ROOOAAAAH**

El primero de minotauros bramo con furia antes de lanzarse en una embestida contra el recientemente transformado demonio. Pero ataque fue totalmente inefectivo ya que el demonio saltó y lo usó como trampolín, con el impulso generado fue hacia otro de los monstruos y lo tomo por uno de los cuernos, obligándolo a caer al suelo.

 **CRACK**

Sin perder la oportunidad Bell rompió el mismo cuerno con el que había derribado el monstruo y lo giro en su mano antes de comenzar a apuñalarlo repetidamente en la garganta, haciendo que la criatura gorgotee y se ahogue en su propia sangre luchando por unos segundos más de oxígeno.

El Devilman tuvo que apartarse debido a que otro trataba de atraparlo con un golpe descendente, pero gracias a su tamaño le era mucho más fácil moverse que estas toscas criaturas. Con las cuchillas de sus antebrazos extendidas se deslizó debajo del que había intentado atacarlo y corro profundamente los ligamentos de sus piernas.

 **RAAAAH**

El minotauro rugió de dolor cuando todo su peso cayó debido a no poder sostenerse, pero su dolor fue reemplazado con un sudor frio cuando las manos del demonio se posicionaron al lado de su rostro y lo sujetaron firmemente, con la única intención de quebrarle el cuello a este maldito animal.

Su victoria me duró poco cuando fue abordado por una de estas criaturas y llevado por delante haciendo que su espalda chocase contra una de las paredes de la mazmorra, Bell subió sus brazos para cubrirse de la lluvia de golpes que le lanzaba la criatura.

Devilman estaba resistiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes a tal grado que la pared detrás suyo comenzaba a agrietarse, parecía que estaba en un punto muerto donde lo único que podía hacer era recibirlos si quería tener la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

O eso parecía.

De pronto el puño de la bestia se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro del demonio que estaba sosteniendo su muñeca con un agarre de hierro. Devilman aparto su otro brazo antes de escupir un poco de sangre y sonreír al monstruo.

 **\- Eso dolió**

Bell apretó aún más la muñeca de la bestia con tal presión que quebró la punta de sus huesos obligando al minotauro a retorcerse de dolor y agonía, pero esto le permitió realizar su siguiente al demonio. El aventurero lanzo su mano hacia el frente, directamente al pecho del minotauro como si fuera una lanza, antes de que un segundo pasara solo para dejar un hueco en medio del tórax de la criatura.

Con su impresionante fuerza, tomo el cadáver del minotauro y lo lanzo contra otro de sus iguales tumbándolo a este en el frio piso del lugar, la bestia quedo aturdida unos segundos, pero esos segundos serian su perdición. Antes de comprender siquiera que pasaba vio al Devilman con su brazo levantado apuntando a su boca.

 **HMMMPGAGAJ**

El demonio había metido su brazo dentro de la boca del minotauro cada vez más profundo, comenzó a rasgar todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta que halló lo que realmente quería la razón por la cual estas alimañas tienen cuerpo.

Su piedra mágica.

De un solo tirón arrancó la piedra del cuerpo del minotauro y lanzo el fragmento manchado de sangre a una de las esquinas del lugar, al ver que sus oponentes solo eran 2 decidió divertirse con los últimos, se pondría creativo y más asertivo.

Devilman corrió contra el más alejado extendiendo sus cuchillas y metiéndose debajo justo cuando este estaba levantado sus brazos para el ataque, antes de que dicha extremidad caiga al suelo con un bramido de dolor.

Bell no se detuvo allí ya que de un salto corto el otro brazo causando que dos fuentes de sangre broten de las heridas del monstruo, pero como cereza del pastel le quebró el cuello de una patada para callar sus ruidos de agonía.

El último minotauro miró con miedo lo que acababa de pasar e hiso lo más sensato que pudo... huyo. No podía razonar, era un monstruo, pero por eso usaba sus instintos y estos le decían que si se quedaba acabaría igual.

 **PAM**

No había ni podido correr más de veinte pasos antes de que algo lo golpease por la espalda ocasionando que caiga al frente, trató de girarse pero solo logro girar su cabeza y cuando lo hizo solo vio a ese demonio sonriendo asquerosamente.

 **STUCK**

 **RAHHHHH**

Bell metió sus dedos en la espalda baja del minotauro, una vez que sus dedos rozaron lo que buscaba lo sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a tirar, sus dedos habían rodeado la columna vertebral del monstruo que estaba siendo separada de la misma con pura violencia nacida de la fuerza bruta de este Devilman.

Los gritos y la carne siendo desagarrada resonaron contra las paredes enviando un escalofrió a todos sus oyentes. Bell sabía que este era el momento perfecto para acabar con esto de una buena vez por lo que de un simple tirón, arrancó la columna vertebral con ello la cabeza.

A los pocos segundos la criatura había desaparecido dejando nada más que su piedra mágica de buen tamaño, el joven simplemente paso su mirada en donde habían estado los monstruos hace tan solo unos minutos.

No podía negarlo ahora, había disfrutado cada segundo de su pelea, si es que se le podía llamar así, contra esos monstruos. Después de lo que había hecho ya no podría ser considerado humano siquiera, pero...

¿Era eso tan malo?

No sabía la respuesta a eso. Solo que con gusto volvería a luchar, una y otra vez sin importar la cantidad de enemigos, una cosa buena de este cuerpo es que al parecer se curaba mucho más rápido que antes, los golpes que había recibido ya habían desaparecido.

\- Yo te digo que vi un aventurero entrar aquí- Dijo de pronto una voz.

\- Te digo que es imposible, aquí huele a sangre- Dijo otro.

Bell se tensó ante ello, estaba transformado y si cambiaba ahora sería muy sospechoso, por lo cual opto simplemente por esconderse en el techo a esperar que los aventureros se vayan y lo dejen solo por ahora.

Un grupo de 4 aventureros entro en la sala, estaban muertos de miedo al ver la escena y en especial cuando unas gotas de sangre cayeron del techo dándoles la ubicación de Bell el cual gruño por inercia asustándolos en el proceso.

 **AHHHHH**

-UN MONSTRUO.

Bell solo pudo suspirar mientras bajaba del techo, había sido muy descuidado y lo habían visto, esto probablemente le vaya a causar problemas ya que un montón de rumores y demás comenzarían a surgir.

-Espero que esto de matar monstruos de mazmorra de esta forma no se convierta en un hábito.

Bell se dio la vuelta para ver a la misma niña demonio que lo había puesto a dormir el día de ayer, no pudo evitar gruñir como un animal en anticipo ante una nueva posible amenaza, pero para su asombro o disgusto ella no se intimido.

-Por favor deja de gruñir, sé que no eres un animal.

 **-¿A si? ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?**

 **-** Sé que eras un humano que tuvo la desgracia de involucrarse en un profano ritual y terminaste con el cuerpo de un demonio.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca el otro demonio dejo de gruñir como una bestia e incluso se levantó y se acercó con cautela a la pequeña joven.

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso?-** Pregunto.

-Porque yo era la encargada de evitar ese ritual.- Respondió en un tono impotente.- Me gustaría seguir en otro lugar si no te molesta.

El medio demonio pensó las posibilidades, era algo muy tonto llevarla a su hogar donde estaba su diosa, pero tampoco podía perder esta oportunidad ya que era única para saber más de lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

Cuando finalmente la noche cayó y la cantidad de aventureros en las calles se redujo, el medio demonio pudo salir sin ser visto ir directamente a su hogar en compañía del demonio que le daría varias respuestas.

Juntos esperaron con ansias que la diosa Hestia terminase su jornada laboral y llegase a casa, cuando eso paso ella llego esperando encontrar a Bell solo para ella, pero la realidad fue otra.

La diosa de pelo negro tuvo que asumir su actitud seria cuando vio la expresión de Bell ya en estado humano, denotando que esto era algo importante. Por lo cual ahora todos estaban sentados en el piso de arriba mientras hacían lo posible por esclarecer la situación.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Bell?- Pregunto la diosa.

-Para responder eso será mejor que comente primero el "quien"- Dijo ella antes de mirar a Bell y luego de nuevo a la Diosa.-¿ Sabes de los demonios?

-Conozco la historia.-Respondió el aventurero.

Cuenta una historia muy antigua que antes de que los dioses bajaran a la tierra los humanos vivían en constante guerra con los otros ocupantes de la tierra, los demonios. Seres con formas tan variadas y grotescas como ningún otro, prácticamente animales sin sentido o mente.

Esto fue hasta que los dioses bajaron y los humanos los obligaron a retirarse a las profundidades dela mazmorra, claro que esto era nada mas que una leyenda que ni los mismos dioses hablaban.

-Veras, luego de que la guerra terminase los demonios comenzamos a obtener conciencia y raciocinio, fue por eso que elegimos hacer el subsuelo del mundo nuestro hogar y dejar el mundo de la superficie a los humanos y que cada uno viva por su lado.- Comento la chica sorprendiendo a la diosa.- Yo sería la decía generación de demonios que nacieron ya en nuestro nuevo "mundo"

-Eso aún no explica lo que paso.

-Como tal, habían algunos que no estaban conformes con la idea de dejar a los humanos en paz y varios de ellos tuvieron que ser encarcelados por ese motivo, lamentablemente tuviste la mala fortuna de caer en medio de un ritual de liberación para uno de los demonios más peligrosos que existieron.- Lilith hiso una pausa por unos segundos antes de continuar.- Bell Cranel, tú te fusionaste con el demonio más fuerte, El ultimo héroe del infierno, Amón.

Solo en ese momento parecía que la diosa comprendió el peso real de la visita de esta demonio y la verdadera naturaleza del problema de Bell, esto era algo que la preocupo tanto que de no haber estado sentada probablemente habría caído al suelo por sus piernas de gelatina.

Su hijo, su amado Bell-kun se había fusionado con ese… ese…. Monstruo.

-Si me permites, hay algo que quiero intentar.- Dijo la demonio a Bell.- Muéstrame tu espalda.

El joven lo hizo sin pensarlo demasiado dándole a su diosa y a la demonio una vista de su piel desnuda y de sus nuevas marcas en los hombros, los tatuajes en su espalda de habían vuelto borrosos como si de una interferencia se tratase.

De pronto sintió como la chica paso su pulgar por toda su espalda dejando un rastro de lo que él estaba seguro que era sangre gracias a su olfato, de pronto los mismos tatuajes comenzaron a brillar mientras la sangre era absorbida por los mismos, provocando un gran dolor en Bell.

Poco a poco mientras gruñía como una bestia comenzó a convertirse en su forma demoníaca, sorprendiendo a Hestia en el proceso la cual rápidamente dejo de lado su miedo y lo cambio por preocupación al ver a su amado en este estado. La ropa del aventurero se rasgó por completo finalizando su cambio a la par que los tatuajes en la espalda cambiaban a un diseño mucho más tribal.

Sentía el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía como si fuese desgarrado fibra por fibra, un grueso hilo de saliva bajó por su boca mientras tomaba respiraciones. Sentía como si su espalda estuviese en llamas y como algo lo estaba desgarrando desde el interior para salir a la superficie.

 **PLAF**

De su espalda brotaron dos enormes alas de murciélago al tiempo que sus nuevos tatuajes en la espalda dejaban de brillar asumiendo el color negro de siempre, cuando estos se calmaron Bell quedó inconsciente y cayó al piso rendido volviendo lentamente a su forma humana antes de ser auxiliado por una diosa y una diablesa.


	3. ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Devil: Muy venas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Este planeava subirlo hace unas semanas, pero pasaron cosas y tuve que posponerlo.**

 **Sin más que decir, vamos a las reviews.**

 **FlashHero: Es bueno saber que te gusto. La verdad no le vi mucho problema con el pelo, solo queria hacerlo distinto. Si gustas no menciono su pelo y ya.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. Esta clase se comentarios da gusto leer. No es insensible, solo estaba distraído. Lilith si es un demonio, solo que sin cuernos, es como la chica rey demonio de ese anime. Lo del martillo alli redica su gracia, y si, sera Harem, solo que quiero desarrollar un poco mas los personajes.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias, te lo recomiendo profundamente sirvio de inspiración para muchos de mis fics.**

 **jair d: Gracias por el comentario y ya sabemos lo que pasará, peleas, sangre y comedia, es mi salsa.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Estoy feliz de que te guste y espero que este tambien.**

 **XxjosexX01: Muchas gracias y aqui está la continuación.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios del cap pasado. Espero recibir más con este, ahora sin más preámbulos, vamos al fic.**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado a Orario. Y nuestro querido protagonista estaba caminando una vez más a la mazmorra.

-Yaaaaaaw~- Bostezaba el pelinegro.

Se había despertado temprano para ir a la Torre, pues tenía que conseguir una nueva arma, su daga se había derretido con un lobo de fuego, el día anterior.

Además había dejado a su Diosa con su Princesa. Era raro referirse a ambas como sus dueñas/superiores/cosa... su algo. No estaba seguro de lo que paso anoche.

Solo esperaba que ellas se llevarán bien.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que alguien trataba de llamar su atención.

-Oye...

Hasta que choco contra ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate- Las palabras e insultos murieron en la boca de Bell cuando vio con quien había chocado.

Una chica de su edad, estaba vestida con un vestido verde y un delantal blanco, un uniforme de mesera básicamente. Era bastante linda en realidad

-Ah, lo siento.- Se disculpó Bell rápidamente antes de crear problemas o algún malentendido- ¿Paso algo?

-Disculpa, se te cayó esto.- Menciono la chica para mostrar una piedra mágica del tamaño de una.

-¿Una piedra mágica?- Observo al tomarla de la mano de la joven.

Bell miro la piedra con algo de duda. La verdad no era demasiado su valor. Y no le hacía falta en este momento, además estaba en busca de unas más grandes o mejor dicho que hubieran dado más pelea.

-Quédatela - Dijo Bell para pasarle la piedra a la chica, la cual se sorprendió.

-¿Eh? No podría aceptarlo, eres un aventurero, ¿No?- Formulo la chica al ver como estaba vestido- Arriesgaste tu vida para obtenerla.

-No importa, solo conseguiré mas.- Enuncio Bell tratando de sonar genial, pero alguien lo traicionó.

 **Grrrr**

Su propio estómago.

El oji rojo estaba sintiendo algo de vergüenza, por la situación mañanera no pudo desayunar. No había suficiente para todos y prefería que ellas desayunaran. Lentamente vio como la chica le sonreía.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte a conseguir más.

Acto seguido la doncella entro en el bar y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una caja envuelta en un pañuelo.

-No es mucho, pero...

-No está bien llevarme el almuerzo de alguien que acabo de conocer- Menciono Bell, no es que oliera veneno o alguna cosa rara, solo que no era correcto.

-No te preocupes, podré comer algo cuando abra el bar.- Señalo ella señalando la edificación atrás suyo.

Bell pudo ver cómo había alguien que se movía en las sombras. Y estaba casi seguro de que vio una cola de gato. Sacudió su cabeza para volver al tema actual.

-Aun cuando cambies esa piedra mágica, no sería suficiente para esto.- Señalo el pelinegro.

-Puedes devolvérmelo esta noche. Solo tienes que venir y podrías quedarte a cenar.- Dijo ella para luego poner una expresión tierna- ¡Promételo!

-Haaaaaa- Suspiro el joven, sabía que se trataba de un chantaje emocional, pero como hombre no podía romper una promesa y tampoco quería verla llorar.

Así que algo derrotado dijo...

\- Bien.

* * *

-Eina-chan- Dijo Bell entrando al Salón del gremio.

-Ah, Bell-kun, es una sorpresa verte tan temprano.- Dijo la semi elfo feliz de verlo- ¿A que debo tu visita?

Bell adquirió una expresión de nerviosismo, mientras que con un brazo se rascaba la nuca, con el otro saco la daga que le habían dado, solo que tenía la hoja derretida. Y la coloco en el mostrador.

-¡¿Eh?!- Se alarmo Eina - ¿Es una broma?

Se suponía que estas dagas tendrían que soportar a los monstruos de hasta el piso 2 o 3. Y no recordaba que hubiera algo que pudiera derretir algo así, solo en los pisos más profundos...

Un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Eina.

Ella miro a Bell y parecía que este se encogía ante su mirada, como cuando una madre descubre una travesura.

-¿Has visitado pisos más profundos?- Pregunto ella con un tic en la ceja.

-No...- Dijo Bell tratando de no verla a los ojos.

-Bell, mírame- Esta vez su voz sonaba mucho más preocupada.

Bell sintió como su defensa se quebraba y la miro. Pudo ver una gran preocupación y algo de tristeza.

-Bell, eso es muy peligroso. Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

El pelinegro entendía la preocupación, pero por otro lado le molestaba el hecho de que creyeran que era débil.

-Eina-chan, sé que te decepcione, pero he cambiado.- Dijo este con seguridad.- Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas

La castaña deseaba tanto creerle. Pero los hechos apuntaban lo contrario. Y Bell lo sabía bien y también sabía que una acción valía más que mil palabras.

El oji rojo miro a los lados viendo que había pocas personas y tomo las manos de la castaña.

-Acompáñame- Indico este sin siquiera dar lugar a una discusión.

Este la guio hasta una de las ultimas casillas de entrevista, a la parte más alejada y lejos de la vista de todos.

Allí él se comenzó a quitar su chaqueta y camisa.

Eina vio algo roja lo que hacía.

-Bell-kun, no podemos hacer esto aquí- Dijo ella viendo a los lados algo alarmada.

-Tranquila, quiero que veas mis Stats- Le señalo el joven para darle la espalda.

La castaña soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, una vez que recupero la compostura se acercó a ver lo que decía el joven.

Lo que vio la sorprendió, aunque esa palabra queda corta. Ella quería gritar de la sorpresa, asombro y algo de miedo.

El tatuaje de contrato había cambiado radicalmente, y estaba segura de que no había ninguna familia con un tatuaje así. Además de eso, sus Stats actuales eran irreales en comparación a los anteriores.

Había cosas que ella no podía comprender, ya que estaban escritos en un idioma desconocido para ella.

-Bell-kun, ¿Qué es esto?- Cuestiono ella

-Mis Stats actuales.- Fue la simple respuesta

-¿Cómo paso esto?- Interrogo la castaña pasando sus suaves manos por la espalda del joven, ella trato de frotar las marcas como si quisiera que fuera solo tinta, pero no, era real.- Bell-kun, esto es serio. Aletear tus Stats de esa manera, no abras...

-No, claro que no- Le aseguro el joven.

Luego Bell se colocó sus ropas, un poco para decepción de la castaña.

-La verdad no estoy de todo seguro de lo que está pasando, pero te prometo que en cuanto sepa la verdad serás la primera en saberlo.- Dijo con tanta seguridad como pudo reunir.

El tomo ambas manos de la semi-elfo y la miro directo a los ojos.

-Así que, por favor. Confía en mí.

Eso basto para disipar todas las preocupaciones que tenía ella.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa al ver que estaría bien.

Bell pensó que era realmente linda cuando lo dijo. Pero tampoco soltó las manos de la chica.

-Bueno, ahora creo que puedes ir a los otros pisos a tu gusto.- Menciono ella para alegría del joven.

-Muchas gracias, pero aun necesito un arma.

-Veremos algo.- Menciono ella.

Luego volvieron al mostrador y de algún lado Eina saco una tela donde estaban envueltas algunas armas básicas, normalmente se las vendían a los novatos, los cuales no tenían mucho dinero.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- Pregunto la castaña.

Bell miro primero a la semi elfo ante esa pregunta, se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de entender a que se refería, revisó cada arma, pero realmente no necesitaba nada de corte, sus garras y cuchillas eran más que suficientes, pero necesitaba algo para despistar, pero que le sea de utilidad.

-Disculpe señor, no aceptamos armas, eso tendría que negociar con un tendero.- Fue el comentario de una de las empleadas del gremio, a unos metros de allí.

Ella estaba diciéndole a un aventurero que solo cambiaban las gemas mágicas y algunos objetos, lo demás no.

Pero fue el arma que llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista.

Un báculo de madera, uno de los extremos recubierto con hierro y tachuelas del mismo material, estaba andada en la parte del mango con una tela roja. Sin duda un arma con un gran peso.

-Oye, cuanto por el arma.- Pregunto Bell al aventurero, el cual levanto una ceja ante la pregunta.

-Bell-kun, eso es un Kanabo, no es un arma para novatos.- Señalo Eina a Bell, pero esto llamo la atención del otro aventurero.

-¿Un novato?- Pregunto con gracia, puede que se divirtiera un momento con el- Bien, si puedes usarla, te la regalo- Dijo para poner el arma en el suelo.

Eina vio preocupada la interacción. Sabía que esa arma era muy pesada, pues era usada para moler armaduras y romper los huesos, una herramienta temible en las manos correctas, pero no había muchos que la pudieran usar.

Bell se colocó justo enfrente de arma y la sujeto con ambas manos. Y probó el peso, podría manejarla. Pero vio de reojo al aventurero, le haría una broma.

Fingió hacer ruidos de esfuerzo, como si pesara una tonelada esa cosa.

Pero justo cuando el aventurero mayor estaba tomando aire para reír, Bell dejo de jugar.

-Me gusta, creo que me la quedo.- Dijo levantando el arma con solo su brazo derecho y descansándola sobre su hombro- Gracias por el arma.

Luego de eso simplemente se retiró, dejando a algunos impactados. Eina, por su parte, le cerró la boca al aventurero.

Unas horas después Bell se dio cuenta del buen uso del arma cuando estaba en las manos correctas... sus manos.

Digamos que Bell nunca antes se había divertido tanto en le mazmorra.

* * *

Pronto la tarde se hizo presente, tiñendo de naranja el cielo. Marcando la hora de volver a casa de algunas personas.

Por su parte nuestro protagonista ya había llegado a su hogar. Y grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Hestia y Lilith jugando con unas cartas.

Se alegró al ver que se podían llevar bien, quizás demasiado bien... tendría que mantener un ojo en ellas.

Pero bueno, quería actualizar sus Stats, más tarde pensaría en eso.

Al cabo de unos minutos lo hicieron.

-¿Que dice aquí?- Pregunto Hestia a Lilith.

-Eso dice fuerza- Respondió la chica, luego fue su turno de preguntar- ¿Que dice allí?

-Dice habilidades.

Recientemente descubrieron que los tatuajes de su espalda estaban escrito en lenguaje de Dioses y en lenguaje Demoníaco. Por lo que tenían que trabajar juntas para actualizar sus Stats.

Al cabo de unos minutos le dieron un papel con sus Stats actuales.

-¿Esto es real?- Pregunto Bell incrédulo al sus estadísticas.

Uno de los cambios más peculiares, fue que en lugar de que en donde debería decir su nivel dice.

Título Nobiliario: Márquez.

Bell miro intrigado esto. Sabia de los títulos en la nobleza, pero no estaba del todo seguro como se usaban en la Demonología.

-Sí, la verdad no estoy del todo segura de que paso.- Dijo Hestia, pues algunas cosas habían cambiado y solo reconocía la mitad.

-Creo que se lo que pasó, pero quisiera asegurarme- Dijo Lilith para sacar un libro de algún lado, ponerse unos lentes y comenzar a leerlo.

Al ver que no había nada más que hacer, el aventurero opto por la opción más lógica.

-Bueno, me voy a cenar a ese bar.- Dijo el aventurero poniéndose su ropa nuevamente- ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

Hestia estaba a punto de decir algo sobre las chicas, pero Lilith le tapó la boca y hablo por ella.

-Solo tráenos algún postre de camino.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro- Dijo Bell antes de irse.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le cuestiono Hestia a Bell.

La demonio la miro seria.

-Porque tú y yo sabemos lo que le está pasando y de las consecuencias que podría acarrear si no tratamos esto con la debida delicadeza.

-Lo sé- Dijo ella seria.

* * *

Bell por su parte ya había llegado al bar, acompañado únicamente por la luz de la luna.

-La amante Benévola...- Dijo Bell viendo el establecimiento, estaba mucho más animado que en la mañana. Era obvio pues era como el Afther ofice.

Con su nariz pudo recoger algunos olores agradables y otros... no tanto.

-¡Eres el aventurero!- Pronto la voz de la misma joven de esta mañana se oyo, seguida de su dueña.- ¡Viniste!

-Si

-No me había presentado, soy Syr Flover.

-Bell Cranell- Dijo para tomar la mano de la chica y besarla.

Con algo de vergüenza ella lo llevo a una de las mesas y antes de que pudieran traerle algo que no quería pidió un pollo rostizado con huevos, guarnición y una cerveza.

Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer bastante grande le trajo su pedido.

-¿Eres amigo de Syr?- Pregunto la conocida como Mama Mia.

-Eso creo.- Dijo mirando el pollo

-Aquí tienes- Menciono ella para colocar la bandeja con comida, seria fácilmente comida para 3 personas, 4 quizás.

-Gracias.- Respondió de forma automática con baba en la boca y con cubiertos en mano.

De pronto una camarera anuncio unos nuevos clientes.

-¡Llegaron los clientes que tenían reservación!- Anuncio de repente una mesera mitad gato.

De las puestas salió la Familia Loki, con su diosa misma. Toda la atención fue robada por los recién llegados...

 **CRUNCH MUNCH GLUP**

O eso fue hasta que vieron a Bell comer como si fuera un lobo, no, un lobo hubiera tenido mejores modales.

Era como si el pecado de la gula, la lujuria y la ira hubieran concebido este momento.

A muchos aventureros se les fue el apetito al verlo comer, ahora querían una bolsa de papel.

Bell se impresiono por tanta hambre que tenía, no dejo nada, ni siquiera los cartílagos, solo los huesos y unas bandejas relucientes.

Pero aún tenía hambre, su nuevo cuerpo le pedía más combustible que el anterior.

-¡Mesera, deme otro igual!- Dijo a una elfo de pelo rubio con una cara estoica, pero se sorprendió por la orden. Luego el aventurero bebió toda su cerveza y levanto el tarto- ¡Y una cerveza más fuerte!

Ella, algo shockeada, así como Syr, fueron a traerle más comida.

Para la Loki Family fue algo... peculiar esta situación, siempre eran el centro de atención, pero en esta ocasión su presencia se vio opacada por la habilidad insana de aspirar alimentos de un novato.

No fue hasta que se acercaron que Bell le tomo importancia a su presencia, pues estaba más concentrado en su comida.

-Loki Family... ¿A que debo el gusto?- Interrogo de forma respetuosa a la diosa.

-Somos clientes habituales, ¿Te importaría compartir mesa?

-¿No tenían una reservación?- Contesto el, no es que le disguste de alguna manera esta familia, bueno casi ninguno, pero su diosa no era amiga de ella.

-Sí, pero eres muy peculiar.- Respondió Loki mirando detenidamente al joven.

-Adelante, no me importa.- Respondió con algo de indiferencia- Mientras que no toquen mi comida y que chucho se quede callado está bien para mi.- Esto último dijo mirando a cierto hombre lobo.

El cual no tomo bien ese comentario.

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién llamas chucho?! ¿Quieres pelear?- Desafío el.

-Yo no lo llamaría pelea cuando te deje como una mancha en el pavimento.- Replico Bell al aventurero al ponerse frente a él.

Bete gruño en respuesta y desafío mostrando los colmillos. Bell respondió de la misma manera, solo que no se detuvo allí, sus uñas comenzaron a ganar punta y en sus antebrazos comenzó a crecer algo con punta.

-Bete, cálmate.- Fue la orden del capitán del equipo, el mencionado solo obedeció.

-Señor, Cranell. Está molestando a otros clientes.- Fue lo que dijo la mesera identificada como Ryuu.

Bell miro a los lados y vio como todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.

-Mil disculpas, no volverá a pasar.- Dijo el a la mesera-Sabe que... Mejor quiero mi orden para llevar.

La mesera solo asintió. Unos momentos después ella volvió con una caja dentro de una bolsa y se la entregó a Bell.

Se aseguró de pagar todo. Y se despidió de Syr y de Ryuu antes de irse de allí.

-Voy al baño- Fue el comentario de Bete antes de ir a donde dijo que iría.

Por su parte el resto de la familia se sentó en la mesa que perteneció a Bell.

-Ese chico sí que es peculiar.- Menciono la diosa de repente, obviamente estaba interesado en él, pero quería escuchar las opiniones de su familia.

-Mira reaccionar de esa manera a Bete, no había visto eso nunca.- Fue el comentario de Tiona.

-Es como un animal rabioso- Dijo la elfo.

-Pero sin duda es muy fuerte.- Menciono el enano, sabía bien cuando un monstruo iba a tacar- Y no tenía intenciones de retroceder en su amenaza. No sé si lo notaron, pero sus brazos estaban cambiando.

Su conversación no pasó desapercibida por ciertas meseras.

-Disculpen, ¿Conocen al Señor Cranell?- Pregunto Ryuu.

-Algo así, nos hemos encontrado en más de una ocasión. ¿Que saben de el?- Pregunto Finn.

-No mucho, solo que me lo entre está mañana.- Dijo Syr- Creo que no lleva ni un año en la ciudad.

-Así que un novato le golpeó a Bete y emitió tanta sed de sangre como un jefe.- Dijo Loki con una mirada indescifrable, pero con una sonrisa pícara- No he visto algo así jamás.

-Además está su aura...- Dijo la elfo de pelo verde.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Syr, pues a ella le parecia un humano.

-No es humana, ni normal- Dijo la elfo.

-La de Bete tampoco.- Señalo Tione.

La elfo sacudió su cabeza reformulando su argumento.

-A lo que me refiero es que no es humana completamente… siento algo oscuro, pero no necesaria mente malvado, pero si salvaje.

Esto dejo intrigados a muchos.

* * *

-Maldito perro mojado.- Maldijo Bell mientras caminaba por el segundo piso de la Mazmorra.

Desde que tenía su nuevo cuerpo, los primeros 3 niveles se habían convertido prácticamente en su patio.

Pero ahora estaba muy enojado como para disfrutar de un paseo, ahora solo queria terminar su cena en paz y nadie se lo impediría.

 **CRACK**

Pronto una jauría de hombres lobo apareció de las paredes y comenzaron a acercarse al aventurero, el cual no estaba para esto. Y gruño, mucho.

 **GRRRRRRRRRR**

Los hombres lobos se encogieron ante esto y entre gemidos de sumisión se alejaron de el.

Al ver que se fueron Bell se sentó en el frio piso y desenvolvió el resto de su comida.

Tomo una pata de pollo y justo cuando estaba por morderla. Sintió una presencia que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto exasperado.

En ese momento tuvo que saltar lejos de su lugar para evitar una patada desentende que quebró el piso donde estaba.

Y con eso lleno de tierra y piedras su comida.

-Ahora estoy enojado.- Dijo para ver a su atacante... el cual era una chica. Bueno, era una chica, pero dudaba que humana.

Tenía un bello rostro, ojos azules como el océano, llevaba lo que parecia ser un bikini hecho de plumas blancas, esto solo acentuó su figura perfecta. El único problema que le vio Bell fue que tenía alas en la cabeza y que sus manos y pies se parecían a las de un ave, incluso tenia cola o timón como ellas.

-Transfórmate.- Dijo autoritaria.

Bell se permitió levantar una ceja al ver que su oponente era inteligente, obviamente no un monstruo de mazmorra, era un demonio como Lilith.

Pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, si buscaba pelea, ¿Quién era el para negarle una petición a una dama?

-Con gusto- Dijo para luego asumir su forma demoníaca.

No le dio tiempo ni de procesar lo que paso a la demonio, pues Bell ya se había lanzado con una fuerte ofensiva.

El demonio lanzo golpes y algunas estocadas con sus garras, pero ella era bastante hábil para defenderse.

Bell lanzo una patada en el estómago cuando logro quebrar su defensa y la mando contra una de las paredes.

Rápidamente se recuperó de ello y uso sus alas para evitar que el demonio lo atravesara con su puño.

Devilman gruño cuando solo golpeo la piedra y se giró para ver como la demonio lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Se maldijo unos instantes antes de tratar de alcanzarla.

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo y un Crack húmedo aparecieron alas en sus espaldas.

La demonio miro intrigada y asombrada este hecho. Pero vio cómo su rival estaba teniendo problemas para volar. Pues el aventurero había obtenido sus alas apenas anoche y nadie le había enseñado a volar, pues los humanos normales no vuelan.

-Maldición - Gruño el demonio antes de rugir con frustración y saltar.

Obviamente ni se acercó.

En un segundo intento con más furia logro saltar y mover sus alas lo suficiente como para llegar a la demonio por un pie.

Aleteo más fuerte para tratar de subir más. Pero ella no se lo hacía fácil. Lo sacudió y lo golpeo unas veces contra las paredes tratando de quitárselo.

Por su parte el demonio uso las paredes a su favor y usándolo como apoyo logro llevarse por delante a la demonio.

Pero esta no era presa fácil.

Bell gruño de dolor cuando sintió como las garras de su enemigo le rastrillaban la espalda.

Estaba inmovilizado, tendría que usar la cabeza.

Le dio un cabezazo a la demonio, lo suficiente para que lo libere y desorientarla.

Pero eso solo sirvió para que dejara de aletear y que ambos comiencen a caer.

 **PUM**

Ambos cayeron, formando una nube de polvo. La visibilidad se vio reducida.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba inmovilizada contra una de las paredes con una cuchilla de hueso muy cerca de su garganta.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** Le pregunto Devilman, a la demonio mientras la sostenía y presionaba un poco más cerca su cuchilla.

Ella trago duro antes de responder.

-Soy Sirene, la guerrera más fuerte de la tribu Siren.- Su voz sonó bastante femenina y algo seductora, pero llena de orgullo

 **-¿Por qué me atacas?-** Dijo Devilman mirando a los lados y levantando su nariz verificando si no había más sorpresas- ¿Hay más contigo?

Ella pareció algo ofendida por esto.

-Lo que tenía que hacer ya lo he hecho, era para determinar si eras digno.- Esto último ella lo dijo de un modo algo extraño... y algo ¿sonrojada?

-¿Digno de qué?- Dijo Bell con dudas, ira e impaciencia.

-De ser mí esposo.

-...

Bell parpadeo no 1 ni 2 veces, sino como 5 veces antes meter su dedo en su oído para limpiárselo. Cuando se aseguró que no había nada allí se golpeó levemente la cabeza para asegurarse que el pollo no contenía ningún tipo de hierba alucinógena.

 **-Disculpa, ¿Oí bien? ¿Acaso dijiste "Esposo"?**

Por su parte Sirene sólo comenzó a asumir una apariencia mucho más humana en respuesta.

Sus alas en la cabeza se habían ido, dejando una cabellera rubia con puntas blancas, su bikini se convirtió en un vestido simple blanco. Pero su rostro conservaba cierto parecido con el anterior.

-Por favor se gentil...- Dijo ella.

Bell comprendió que había inmovilizado a una dama contra una de las paredes de la mazmorra.

 **-WOW-** Dijo para caer y retroceder hasta que su espalda choco contra una piedra.

Sirene vio esto confundida

-¿Querido?- Pregunto ella acercándose poco a poco al objeto de su atención.

Bell no podía apartar su mirada del espectáculo frente a él. El balanceo de ese cuerpo angelical.

En eso paso una corriente de aire que levanto la falda de Sirene.

Bell vio en primera fila como no llevaba ropa interior. Su sangrado nasal fue prueba de ello.

Ya sea por el cansancio, por haber comido mucho o la pérdida de sangre por la nariz, la vista de Bell pronto comenzó a hacerse pesada. Solo puso ver como la rubia se acercaba a su dirección.

 **-Tetas voladoras** \- Dijo Bell sonriente viendo a Sirene antes de caer dormido.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido por ahora.**

 **Si les gusto ya saben que hacer.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y A NOSOTROS**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	4. Antes del Desastre

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí el líder de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Sé que se están preguntando… ¿Dos actualizaciones esta semana? ¿Qué demonios, Devil?**

 **Ja, ¿Captan? Porque soy Devil… ya.**

 **La verdad no tenía planeado actualizar esto, pero fue gracias al pedido de un seguidor que me puse en campaña para hacerlo.**

 **No es tan largo como quisiera pero creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer en 3 días, más o menos.**

 **Pero ahora vamos a las Reviews**

 **DragonRojo122: Si, y disculpa la tardanza.**

 **ElYoker2002: Vaya, gracias por el comentario, disculpa la demora.**

 **omega9028: Eso veras exactamente en este capítulo.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. No hay problema, para eso estoy. Sí, es divertido escribirlo. La verdad no tengo idea, me pareció divertido más que nada, por eso lo use. Y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias, no todo siempre será violencia, pero gracias. ¿Jojo reference?. Pues en un principio no, pero ahora que lo dices si se le parece :v**

 **Sumoner. Dante:** **Jaja, tu si sabes cómo escribo, es bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Lord Pepe Jesus: Ok, here is the chapter.**

 **Bueno, con eso terminado vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Bell había crecido en un pequeño pueblo de agricultores junto con su abuelo, y llego a Orario después de que el había fallecido.

Eso quería decir que él no era una persona muy quejumbrosa.

Pero tenía que decir que dormir contra la fría piedra directamente no era lo mejor para la espalda, aunque su cabeza estaba bien.

Se sentía muy cómoda, probablemente era la mejor almohada que había tenido nunca, lo cual era raro, no recordaba haber comprado una nueva.

-Hmmggn- Dijo Bell mientras se giraba tratando de ponerse más cómodo.

-¿Estas despierto?

-Me gustaría dormir un poco más.- Respondió somnoliento- Tuve un sueño raro.

-¿De qué se trataba?

-Soñé que estaba en la mazmorra y me enfrente a una hermosa chica con plumas blancas.

-Ah, gracias. Eres muy dulce.

-Si... Pero solo fue un sueño, Sirene.- En eso él se dio cuenta de que le estaban contestando- Espera. ¿Que?

Bell se levantó tan rápido que fue una suerte que no le diera un desgarre o que algo saliera de lugar. Pero fue en ese momento cuando se encontró con la rubia de puntas blancas.

-(No fue un sueño inducido por mis hormonas o el pollo)- Pensó

-¿Querido?- Pregunto ella

Bell la miro incrédulo unos segundos. Pensando que debería hacer a continuación, no podía dejarla aquí, quien sabe si ella atacaría a otros aventureros... no, estaba pensando muy mal de ella.

Pero tampoco podía confiar plenamente en ella. Le daría el beneficio de la duda.

-Voy a llevarte con Lilith.- Dijo de forma mecánica.

-¿Conoces a Lilith-chan?- Pregunto ella

-Lilith... ¿Chan?- Pregunto por esa familiaridad- ¿La conoces?

-Soy su guardaespaldas y una de sus mejores amigas.- Dijo la rubia con orgullo.

-¿Entonces...?- Dijo esperando que ella le responda por que su guardaespaldas no estaba con ella.

-Ella se escapó cuando la estaba vigilando y la he estado buscando los últimos 2 días. Me alegra saber que mi Anata ha estado cuidando de ella.

Bell se quedó callado unos segundos antes de contestar

-...si.- Fue su simple y seca respuesta -¿Por qué no mejor salimos de aquí y te llevo junto a ella?

Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos

-Por favor.- Dijo ella.

Bell por su parte, antes de hacer otra cosa se colocó un poco de ropa encima, desde que podía transformarse siempre llevaba una camiseta extra. Necesitaba hallar una manera de no destruir su ropa.

Así ambos comenzaron a salir de la mazmorra. Mientras caminaban, el Devilman tenía que admitir que ella era hermosa.

Mientras salían ella atrapo en más de una ocasión cuando Bell la estaba mirando, no era el maestro de la discreción en ese aspecto.

No hablaron de mucho, caminaron en un relativo y cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a divisar la luz del sol.

Cuando salieron Bell llevo una mano para proteger sus ojos de la luz solar, cuando al fin pudo ajustarse se dio cuenta de que eran alrededor de las 10. Fue una suerte ya que la mayoría de los aventureros habían entrado desde temprano y había poca gente.

Pero aun así, ambos lograron captar la no deseada atención de los pocos transeúntes. Bell pudo ver como había incluso algunos aventureros que se detuvieron un segundo de sus actividades.

Y luego le hicieron al Devilman un saludo militar. Una obvia señal de respeto.

Al principio no entendió, pero al cabo de unos segundos y luego de ver a Sirene apegada a él, bueno digamos que su cara parecía un tomate.

Aunque su expresión no lo demostraba.

Deseando no llamar más la atención, Bell tomo la mano de la rubia y rápidamente trato de sacarlos de allí.

Ninguno tuvo problemas con el pequeño sprint. Pero justo cuando estaba por salir del area comercial y dirigirse hacia donde vivía...

-¡Oh, Bell. Buen dia!- Dijo de la nada Syr apareciendo en el camino del mencionado, el cual tuvo que frenar para evitar mandar a volar a la chica.

Bell también trato de ocultar a Sirene en su espalda, entre menos malentendidos mejor.

-Oh, Syr. Buen día ¿Qué haces aquí?

La peliplateada parpadeo un par de veces

-Yo trabajo aquí.

Eso hiso que perdiera el color de la cara, de forma mecánica movió su cabeza como si estuviera oxidada y efectivamente estaba frente a La Dama de la Abundancia.

Bell estaba sudando, pero necesitaba calmarse. El pánico era su peor enemigo.

-(Si nadie sale y juego bien mis cartas poder salir de aquí)- Pensó Bell.

-Cranell-san- Dijo una rubia saliendo del bar a saludar.

-(Tragame tierra)- Pensó el.- Hola Ryuu. ¿Es un lindo día, no?

-Es agradable.

Pero en eso Syr se dio cuenta de unos mechones de pelo que sobresalía de la espalda del joven

-Bell, ¿Quién está tu espalda?

El mencionado se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Sirene, al sentir que Bell se tensó salió un poco de su escondite, lo suficiente para ver a ambas jóvenes.

-Anata, ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Ahora bell estaba prácticamente sudando balas y no sabía la razón, solo sabía que algo podría salir muy mal

-(Piensa con claridad, no dejes que tus deseos mundanos te dominen)- S

-¿Anata? ¿Quién eres para llamarlo así?- Pregunto Syr algo posesiva.

Pero eso fue destruida con solo una frase.

-Soy su esposa.

Toda la calle quedo en silencio…

-(Bueno... mierda)- Pensó Bell

-E-esposa?!- Pregunto Syr

-¡¿Esposa?!- Preguntaron todas la de la taberna antes de recordar que estaban escondidas.

Bell se hiso un Facepalm

-No sabía que tenía esposa Cranell-san.- Dijo Ryuu.

El mencionado arrastro su mano por la cara hasta que salió de esta, luego soltó un leve suspiro mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-Para serte sincero yo tampoco.

Este comentario llamo la atención de la elfo rubia.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunto genuinamente interesada, a pesar de su expresión.

Bell se rasco la cabeza unos segundos antes de responder.

-La conocí en la mazmorra y luego de una serie de eventos que ahora mismo no tengo ganas de explicar, terminamos así...- Fue en esencia lo que había pasado, quitando lo relacionado con los demonios y todo eso.

-Uhmmm.- Dijo ella mientras miraba al joven. Bell, a pesar de que ella no había cambiado su expresión pudo sentir que había algo en su mirada.

Algo parecido a... "No te creo" o "¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste inventar?

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Pregunto el joven, solo capto esa mirada porque ahora era medio demonio- Yo soy la victima aquí.- Dijo apuntándose.

Ryuu se apartó ligeramente de él.

-Pues, yo no lo veo sufriendo mucho.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para destruir los argumentos que poseía Bell. Pues realmente no podía llamarle sufrimiento a lo que estaba viviendo, quizás solo necesite un ajuste.

Bell vio como Sirene seguía discutiendo a muerte con la camarera, le impresionó como ellas aun seguían usando palabras como personas civilizadas y no con los golpes.

Bell, a pesar de sus 17, casi 18 años de vida había aprendido por experiencia propia a no meterse en discusiones de mujeres.

Sabía que una mujer solo peleara cuando se cumplan 1 de estas situaciones.

Cuando están muy enojadas

O cuando saben que van a ganar.

Y Sirene sabía que iba a ganar y Syr estaba muy enojada.

Bell tuvo que actuar ahora.

-Sirene, vámonos.- Dijo mientras levantaba a la chica por la cintura y la coloco en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas- Nos vemos.

* * *

Una vez que habían salido del área comercial de la ciudad, bajo a la rubia y la comenzó a guiar hasta la iglesia que funcionaba como su hogar y sede de su familia.

Cuando se acercaron fueron recibidos por varios pilares y otros pedazos de escombros. Algunos de ellos cubiertos por plantas.

Y poco más allá una iglesia algo gastada y con algunas ventanas rotas.

Pero en las puertas de dicho edifico estaba esperando una joven de pelo negro en coletas, cuando levanto su cabeza sus orbes azules se encontraron con los rojos de Bell.

-¡Bell-kun!- Grito ella con felicidad al encontrarse nuevamente con el.

Pero esta alegría y dulce bienvenida se agriaron rápidamente y su expresión se volvio depredadora y celosa.

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto la diosa apuntando acusadoramente. Una misteriosa aura negra formándose a su alrededor.

Pero esta aura fue interrumpida cuando la otra loli del fic uso a la chica como trampolín para impulsarse con sus alas. Haciendo que la diosa se tropiece.

-¡Sirene-chan!- Grito Lilith lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga.

-¡Lilith-chan!- Respondió la rubia mientras atrapaba a su amiga y correspondía el abrazo.

Bell pos su parte fue a auxiliar a su diosa, la cual estaba bien y feliz de que el fuera en su auxilio.

Por su lado, ambas demonios comenzaron a conversar.

-¿Dónde has estado?- Pregunto Sirene- Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-He estado aquí, tengo mucho que contarte.- Dijo emocionada la peliblanca.

-Yo igual.- Respondió ella de igual manera. Luego miro a Bell el cual estaba levantando a Hestia- Creo que ya conoces Anata.

-¿Anata?- Pregunto tanto Lilith como Hestia.

La peliblanca parpadeo un par de veces antes de sacudir su cabeza.

-Espera.- Dijo ella-¿Te venció?

-Así es.- Fue la simple respuesta de la rubia.

-¿Que hay con eso?- Pregunto Bell, el combate fue duro, claro que sí. Pero no entendía que había de trasfondo.

-Sirene aparte de ser amiga mía, es mi guarda espaldas, por lo cual ella es muy fuerte.- Dijo Lilith.- Al menos más fuerte que el promedio.

El joven abrió ligeramente los ojos al oírlo, no estaba sorprendido, había comprobado sus habilidades en primera mano. Paso su vista a la rubia, la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo al igual de pequeño por ser alagada.

-Era demasiado fuerte, tanto que no había ningún hombre que pudiera plantarme cara.

Rápidamente el comentario de la loli destruyo la felicidad de la chica mientras traía malos recuerdos.

Al rubia cayó al piso y comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo.

-Estaba por perder la esperanza de encontrar pareja.

Bell entendió esto, por lo que supo gracias a Lilith, la sociedad demoniaca se regía principalmente por la fuerza y poder. Entre más fuerte, más respetado eres, pero el número de personas a tu nivel se reducían.

-Hasta que te encontré, Anata.- Luego de eso la rubia se lanzó a los brazos del joven.

Bell algo sorprendido correspondió el abrazo. Pudo entender la soledad que podía acarrear ser el más fuerte.

Pero de ser asi... ¿Qué sería de él?

Lo que el joven no noto fue que Sirene le saco la lengua a ambas jóvenes que miraban celosas.

* * *

Ha pasado casi 1 hora desde que todos habían entrado en el lugar y luego de las correspondientes presentaciones. Bell se preparaba para ir nuevamente a la Mazmorra, aunque sea por un rato.

Se colocó su peto y recogió su Kenabo que descansaba contra una de las paredes, eso y una nueva camiseta.

Cuando lo hiso recordó lo que tenía que preguntarle a Lilith.

-Por cierto, Princesa- Dijo llamando la atención de la peliblanca, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Sirene- ¿Sabes de alguna manera de no perder mi ropa cuando me transformo?

La verdad fue una suerte que había encontrado un vendedor al por mayor. Pero aun asi, cerca 1/4 de su ganancia se iba en ropa.

La princesa demonio coloco una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba en una posible solución.

-Hmmm... Podrías intentar forjar o hacer ropa con un poco de tu pelo y piel.- Dijo ella.- Así es posible que se pegue a ti en lugar de destruirse.

Bell tarareo en respuesta, sabía que si conseguía elementos en la mazmorra podría venderlos o usarlos para crear armas o equipo. Por lo que dijo es posible que al ser parte original de él, reaccione de esa manera al transformarse.

-Necesitare ayuda de una herrero.- Fue el pensamiento en voz alta del joven.

Pero ahi estaba otro problema, necesitaría uno que no haga preguntas o uno de verdadera confianza.

De momento no tenía ni uno ni otro.

Justo cuando estaba por salir vio que su diosa se estaba preparando para salir también.

-¿Vas a ir a esa fiesta de dioses?- Pregunto Bell a la pelinegra.

Ella le había dicho que no le agradaban muchos dioses, pero para que ella vaya a una fiesta de esas. Puede que pase algo importante.

-Voy salir unos días, tratare de volver pasado mañana.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y un gesto como diciendo "No te preocupes"

-Está bien.- Respondió.- Por favor cuídate, Diosa.

Con eso Bell salió de la habitación.

Cuando Hestia sintió que el ya había abandonado el edificio, miro acusadoramente a ambas demonios.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron ambas.

Ella apunto a Sirene. Hestia sabía que sería muy difícil deshacerse de ella por ahora, tenía el tiempo en contra. Por lo cual sería mejor llevarse bien, por ahora. Unas normas básicas son necesarias para la convivencia.

-Puedes quedarte aquí.- Dijo la Diosa.-Pero, esto va para ambas.

Un aura oscura cubrió a la diosa mientras sus ojos brillaban

-Quiero que la virginidad de Bell este intacta cuando vuelva.

Justo cuando Sirene estaba por contestarle que no podía pedir eso, fue detenida por Lilith.

-Está bien, está bien.- Dijo ella calmando a la diosa la cual no perdió el tiempo, quizás aun podría conseguir que Bell la acompañe hasta la entrada de la fiesta.

Por su parte ahora quedaron ambas demonios solas y sin vigilancia.

-¿Quieres salir a recorrer el lugar?- Pregunto Lilith.

-Claro.

Pero justo cuando ellas estaban por salir. A la peliblanca se le vino una beneficiosa idea.

-Sirene... ¿Sigues siendo tan hábil con la lanza como siempre?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Yawwwww- Bostezaba Bell mientras salía de la mazmorra unas cuantas horas después.

Los anaranjados rayos del sol estaban tocando La Torre de Babel al igual que las nubes, las cuales parecían ser sumamente esponjosas, un lugar por el que cualquiera pagaría para dormir.

El joven Medio-Demonio camino un poco hasta parar frente a la fachada del gremio. No pudo evitar comparar al lugar en el cual vivía.

Su hogar definitivamente necesitaba reparaciones.

Y ya que estaba ganando más podría hacer las reparaciones correspondientes, además podría desarmar las sillas en la parte de la iglesia y vender esa madera para obtener unas monedas extra.

Otra cosa buena, es que no hubo necesidad de transformarse, por lo cual su ropa estaba intacta, su saco lleno de piedras mágicas y su arma ensangrentada.

-Hoy fue un buen día.- Se dijo Bell a sí mismo.

Acto seguido entro al gremio y fue recibido por la encantadora sonrisa de su asesora, Eina.

-Eina-chan~- Saludo Bell a la semi elfo.- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Ella sonrió feliz de que nuevamente este bien.

-Lo usual, Bell-kun.- Dijo ella.- ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Pues...- Dijo pensando un poco de lo que había pasado desde que despertó.- Fue un buen día.

Al decir eso, el joven saco a mostrar un saco lleno de piedras mágicas, que van desde el tamaño de una uña hasta una papa.

Eina vio esto con sorpresa y una sonrisa. La cual pronto se convirtió en una expresion de preocupación.

Muchas de esas piedras solo las obtenías de monstruos muy peligrosos.

Ella poso su vista en el joven, en especial entre el arma que poseía y su escasa armadura, mejor dicho solo su placa de pecho. En ese momento ella tuvo una idea.

-¿Bell-kun que harás dentro de 3 días?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

* * *

Por la noche...

-Gracias a todos por venir- Dijo un hombre de piel bronceada con ropas rojas y doradas. Pero lo más peculiar era la máscara de elegante que llevaba en el rostro.

Este era el anfitrión de la actual reunión de dioses.

-¡Yo soy Ganesha!- Grito presentándose a sí mismo- ¡Me alegra que tantos compañeros hayan podido venir esta noche!

Pero la verdad era que pocos le hacían mucho caso, a pesar de que era muy respetado, todos lo conocían por su forma de ser y sus excentricidades.

-Hola, ¿Hace cuantos siglos no nos vemos?- Pregunto un dio al azar a otro.

-Hace como 4 días.- Respondió otro con gracia.

Aquí estaban reunidos muchos dioses y se podía apreciar la mixtura de personalidades, algunos pomposos y otros más "normales".

-¿Ese tipo con cara de mendigo es Takemikazuchi?- Pregunto uno sentado en un banco con un tarro de cerveza.

Se estaba refiriendo a un dios de pelo negro y ropas purpuras, el cual estaba atacado la comida.

Pero la persona junto a ese dios llamo la atención de los que estaban sentados.

-También vino Hermes.- Menciono otro.

Pero rápidamente sus ojos se desviaron hasta las escaleras y allí una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ahí esta!- Menciono llamando a sus amigos.-¡La diosa de la belleza!

Una hermosa mujer con un vestido muy revelador, un pelo sumamente cuidado, en sus manos guantes hasta los codos y en sus dedos y muñecas varias joyas. Todo eso acompañado de una suave y sensual sonrisa.

-¡Freya!- Prácticamente los dioses masculinos se derretían al suspirar su nombre.

La diosa de pelo de plata bajo elegantemente por las escaleras hasta que llego al final de ellas. Alli cierta persona llamo su atención.

Freya sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba.

-Buenas noches, Hestia.

La mencionada había estado comiendo unos bollos rellenos de crema muy deliciosos, además de que estaba llevándose algunos en un taper que había traído. Sabía que a Bell le encantarían.

Pero cuando escucho que la llamaron casi se atraganta, se tragó lo que había estado comiendo y recuperó la compostura.

-Freya.- Dijo Hestia en un tono neutro, pero que denotaba cierta molestia.

-¿Te interrumpí?- Pregunto ella.

-No me gusta mucho tratar contigo.- Respondió la pelinegra sin pelos en la lengua, habia pocos dioses con las que ella podría llamar amigos.

Freya no se inmuto por ese comentario, es mas había sonreído por ello.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Hestia tampoco se inmuto por ese comentario, pero al menos miro a los demás.

-Bueno, me agradas más que otras.- Menciono ella.

Pero en ese momento otra persona había llegado, para molestia de la pelinegra de coletas.

-¡Hola~, Freya!- Canturreo la diosa de pelo rojo mientras bajaba por las escaleras rápidamente y freno de golpe junto a la mencionada.-Renacuajo- Luego saludo a Hestia.

-Loki- Dijo Hestia en forma de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto en forma de respuesta la pelinegra.

-¿Que? ¿No puedo venir sin una razón?- Respondió la pelirroja.

Hestia solo chasqueo la lengua.

-Por cierto, Loki te ves distinta.- Menciono Freya viendo la vestimenta de la pelirroja.-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo con un vestido.

-Sí, bueno... - Ella se encogió de hombros.- Escuche que cierto renacuajo vendría, así que vine a reírme de la diosa pobretona que no puede comprarse un vestido.

Pero su comentario había muerto cuando vio lo que llevaba la pelinegra.

-O al menos no podía ¿Que paso Hestia ganaste la lotería?

Ella estaba vestida con un simple vestido blanco con algunos volantes y guantes.

-Bell-kun fue muy amable de darme uno.- Esto no era del todo cierto.

Debido al problema de Bell con su ropa había encontrado un nuevo local que se encargaba de alquilar estos vestidos, una buena idea a su parecer.

-¿Tu hijo?- Pregunto la pelirroja, antes de que su expresión cambie.-La verdad había algo que quería preguntarte. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Nunca vi algo como eso.

Hestia se tensó levemente, pero lo oculto bien.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto con ligero nerviosismo.

-¿Conocerlo?- Pregunto en broma- Comí con él en 2 ocasiones en una de ellas noqueo a Bete.

-¿Hiso eso?- Pregunto ella sorprendida.

-¿No te lo conto?- Pregunto la pelirroja- Pensé fanfarronearía de haber vencido a un miembro de la Loki Family.

Este comentario llamo la atención de algunos dioses cercanos, todos conocían la fama de la Loki Family. Esto sin duda era interesante.

Cosa que Hestia noto de inmediato, era normal para algunos dioses comparar a sus hijos, pero a ella no le interesaba eso.

Ahora más que nunca quería evitar la atención indeseada.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunto una nueva voz.

Hestia la reconoció de inmediato y trato de usar esta llegada para desviar la conversación que tenía con Loki.

-¡Hefesto!- Menciono con alegría la pelinegra-¡Qué bueno que vinieras! ¡Quería verte!

Por su parte, Loki al ver que no obtendría más información se alejó de allí.

-¿A mí?- Pregunto Hefesto, una diosa de pelo rojo fuego con un parche que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, estaba vestida con un vestido igual de rojo y unos pendientes- Te aviso que no te prestare ni un solo valis mas.

Hestia sintió como una flecha le daba en el pecho.

-¡Que grosera!- Dijo ella.- Además no es eso, las cosas han cambiado. Ahora yo también tengo una familia.- Menciono posando y mostrando la V de victoria con sus dedos.

Hefesto pensó un poco.

-Cierto.- Recordó- Se llama "Bell" ¿no? El humano de pelo blanco o ¿era negro?

Freya miraba esto con una sonrisa, hasta que vio como Hestia se tensó levemente cuando Hefesto dijo "humano"

Un mayordomo se acercó a la diosa peliplata y me murmuro algo al oído.

-Hefesto, Hestia... Me retiro.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Sí, quería revisar algo... Y ya lo hice.- Dijo ella antes de poner una expresión divertida.- Y ya me canse de jugar con todos los tipos que hay aquí.

Este comentario hiso que todos los dioses se esfumaran o cayeran al piso.

-Nos vemos.- Con eso la diosa se retiró.

Hestia vio esto y como ella tenía ese tipo de influencia.

-(Increíble)- Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión. Hefesto le pregunto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué querías verme?- Pregunto la pelirroja antes de que su expresión se volviera más seria.-Dependiendo de lo que sea, tal vez no vuelva a hablarte.

-L-lo sé.- Dijo ella antes de que su expresión e intensidad rivalizaran con Hefesto- Pero esto es algo que no podemos hablar aquí.

La pelirroja se sorprendió por ese tono que había usado su amiga, ella no solía hablar de esa forma a menos de que sea serio. Pero ella no sabía de algo que amerite ese tono.

-¿Que puede ser tan importante para no hablarlo aquí?- Pregunto Hefesto.

Hestia se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurro algunas cosas al oído. Nadie la escucho, el sonido era muy bajo. Pero lo suficiente para Hefesto.

En respuesta ella abrió su único ojo visible tanto que parecía que estaba por salirse de su cuenca.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Me divertí escribiéndolo**

 **Bueno sé que no ha sido el capítulo más épico que he escrito, pero si les gusto el próximo les volara la barda o lo que lleven. La verdad nunca entendí de todo esa frase…**

 **Pero bue.**

 **Espero que dejen un comentario y apoyen**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	5. Monsterphilia

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic**

 **He de decir que es uno de los más largos que he escrito para la historia.**

 **Y uno en los que más me he esforzado en la pelea que se viene. Ups, spoilers. Bueno, el tirulo ya les debe indicar algo.**

 **Bueno dejando eso de lado vamos por los comentarios.**

 **Lord Pepe Jesus: the wait has its reward, here is the continuation and I hope you like it**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por el review y el apoyo. Veamos, si abra algo de acción y las violaciones para más adelante XD.**

 **TheFat Cartman: Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, y esperando más comentarios, vamos con el cap.**

* * *

Han pasado menos de 1 hora desde que ambas diosas del panteón griego, Hestia y Hefestos. Salieron de la fiesta, con relativa rapidez y discreción, todo esto causado por un comentario que le dijo la primera a la pelirroja.

Ahora mismo ambas cabezas de familia estaban sentadas en el despacho de Hefestos, la cual estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y Hestia estaba sentada en una silla frente a la otra diosa.

-Hestia, ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?- Pregunto Hefestos seria mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de té. La cual ya se había enfriado.

-Hefestos, sé que puede ser difícil y yo misma me he tratado de negarlo...- Comenzó Hestia con un suspiro mirando la taza en sus manos antes de ver a su amiga.-... Pero los demonios están regresando.

-Hestia, tu, al igual que yo estamos entre los dioses más antiguos que siguen vivos. La razón la sabes mejor que nadie.- Dijo la pelirroja seria.- Al igual que la razón de la creación de la torre de Babel.

-Mantener aprisionado a Satán.- Dijo Hestia.- Si, no he olvidado los días de guerra.

Hefestos asintió solemne.

-Entre todos creamos esa torre para sellar a los demonios, la formación de la mazmorra fue algo que no previmos, pero aun así. Ganamos.- Dijo Hefestos mientras miraba su taza y revolvía su contenido recordando esos días.- No quisiera ni pensar si es que alguno de ellos llegase a escapar. En especial...

-Hefesto.- Dijo Hestia en un tono serio que pocas veces usaba.

Ambas diosas se miraron, justo antes de que la pelinegra hablara.

-Bell, mi hijo... Se ha fusionado con Amón.

 **Crack**

La taza de té se resbalo de las manos de la diosa y cayó al piso mientras se quebraba en muchos pedazos pequeños.

Hestia vio con algo de tristeza como su amiga comenzó a respirar erráticamente mientras que su ojo se abría con asombro y miedo.

-Estas bromeando.- Dijo Hefesto.

-No bromearía con algo como eso.- Respondió.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que implica eso?- Pregunto Hefesto.- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es el mismo?

Hestia respondió sin vacilar, y tal vez demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hefesto.

-Estoy segura de que es Bell.

-Estamos hablando de Amón, Hestia.- Dijo Hefesto muy seria y con algo de veneno en sus palabras.- Estamos hablando de la razón por la cual quedan tan pocos dioses.

Amón, el guerrero más poderoso de la raza demoniaca. El ultimo Héroe del Infierno. Un Asesino de Dioses.

Hestia se vio incomoda al recordar varios de los títulos que se le atribuyeron a ese Señor de la Guerra, pues eso es lo que era.

-Entiendo tu preocupación.- Dijo Hestia dejando su taza en la mesa.- Pero...

-¿Pero...?- Pregunto Hesfesto, como si esa palabra le diera un mal sabor de boca en esta situación.- ¿Por qué hay un "Pero"? ¿Por qué tratas de protegerlo siquiera?

-¡Porque él siempre me protege!- Le respondió Hestia.

Hefestos la miro con sentimientos encontrados pero la dejo continuar.

-Cada día veo como Bell crece y se vuelve más poderoso, como se abre camino con sus manos desnudas, cambio tanto por su influencia que algunas veces tengo miedo.- Dijo con la voz algo quebrada mientras apretaba los puños.- Pero cuando me sonríe y me abraza, ese miedo desaparece. Porque sé que es mi Bell.

Hefestos vio en Hestia el fuego que tenía en su mirada, uno que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-El me da todo lo que necesito mientras que yo no le puedo dar nada. Así que si tengo la más mínima oportunidad de pagarle lo que ha hecho por mi lo hare. Yo también voy a protegerlo.

Hefestos dejo que las palabras de su amiga la empapen completamente, le resultaba difícil creerle.

Difícil, más no imposible.

-¿Le has dicho a alguien más?- Pregunto Hestia luego de un minuto de silencio.

-Solo a ti.- Respondió la pelinegra mientras se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Hefestos suspiro suavemente antes de sonreír suavemente.

-Bien, confío en ti. Y si tu confías tanto en el yo también lo hare.

Hestia no oculto su sonrisa al oír eso.

-¡Hefestos!- Dijo con alegría mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga.

Hefestos correspondió el gesto, pero mientras lo hacía puso una mirada pensativa.

-(Un Medio Demonio, ¿Eh?)- Pensó ella antes de negar con la cabeza.- (¿Que harás a continuación, Bell Cranell? ¿Serás un Héroe para los Humanos o para los Demonios?)

Héroe, puede definirse como una persona que se distingue por haber realizado una hazaña extraordinaria, especialmente si requiere mucho valor.

Pero claro, todo es relativo y depende del punto de vista. Amón era un héroe para los demonios, pero un terror para sus enemigos.

Ahora le toca a Bell decidir, que clase de Héroe será... y para quien.

* * *

Un nuevo día llego a Orario y como era usual en cada mañana nuestro querido medio demonio estaba cambiando hacia la mazmorra.

-Yawww~- Bostezo el pelinegro, había estado buscando ayer a Lilith-chan y a Sirene, pero no había tenido suerte.

Bell creía que habían vuelto a casa, pero de ser así habrían dejado una nota o algo. Probablemente solo se estaban paseando.

Y hablando de no volver a casa...

-(Ya han pasado 2 días.)- Pensaba Bell hacia su Diosa.- (Puede que no vuelva hoy tampoco...)

-¡Oye! ¡Chico de pelo negro-nya! ¡Necesito un favor-nya!

Ese comentario detuvo al joven y miro en varias direcciones hasta ver a una de las camareras de La Dama de la Abundancia. La que era mitad gato.

-¿Huh?- Pregunto Bell dándose vuelta.

-Ah, Buenos días.- Dijo la chica gato antes de inclinarse en modo de saludo.

-B-buenos Días.- Fue la respuesta de Bell.

El joven se acercó a la chica gato, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial. Esta saco de entre sus ropas un monedero de color morado con el broche en dorado.

-Quiero que le lleves-nya, esta cartera a la despistada de Syr-nya.

-¿Me lo podrías repetir?- Pregunto Bell ya que solo entendió la mitad de lo que dijo. Pero más que nada fue por ese tic verbal.

Para suerte de nuestro protagonista la ayuda vino en forma de una elfo rubia y de expresión fría.

-Anya.- Dijo Ryuu llegando con una canasta con ropa.- No le explicaste bien. Cranell-san esta confundido.

-Que tonta eres Ryuu-nya.- Dijo la castaña- Debería entender que quiero que le lleve su cartera a Syr-nya. Luego de que la olvidara por saltarse su turno para ir a Monsterphilia-nya.

-A eso se refería.- Dijo la rubia al joven.

-Ya veo.- Dijo con más tranquilidad al entender lo que le pedían.

-Además, Syr no se saltó su turno.- Mencionó Ryuu.- Se tomó el día libre para ir al festival. Debe tener problemas sin su cartera.

La rubia se inclinó levemente para hacer más fuerte el pedido.

-Por favor, Cranell-san

-¡Por favor-nya!- Secundo la chica gato.

Bell solo sonrió al aceptar la tarea.

-Yo me encargo.- Dijo mientras guardaba el monedero en uno de sus bolsillos.

Pero aun había un pequeño detalle.

-Por cierto... ¿Qué es el Monsterphilia?- Pregunto Bell. Ya que como no llevaba ni un año en Orario estaba aún un poco perdido con relación a los festivales.

Y estaba seguro que el evento no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando, ya que...

 _Monster_ , significa monstruo y _Philia_ significa amor o afecto hacia algo. Y Bell dudaba que haya alguien con los huevos suficientes como para cogerse a un monstruo de mazmorra.

En ese instante Bell recordó las historias de su abuelo donde algunas veces el héroe era atrapado por Lamias, unos monstruos mitad mujer.

Solo fue hasta que el pelinegro alcanzo cierta edad que se dio cuenta de que el héroe en las historias de su abuelo era atrapado por las Lamias por demasiada frecuencia.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar si los demonios o las diosas contaban como Monstruos, ya que no eran humanas.

Una tonta sonrisa apareció en su cara al imaginarse cosas de categoría M +17.

-Jejeje.- Risa suavemente con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Ryuu y Anya miraban al pelinegro sin comprender, hace solo un momento le estaban explicando del festival y ahora está riendo pero no era de felicidad, era... otra cosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lado se estaba llevando una reunión extraoficial entre dos diosas, ambas bastante... problemáticas. Por diversas razones.

-¿Que tramas esta vez?- Pregunto Loki la cual estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas a juego.- ¿Otra vez te gusto el hijo de alguna familia y decidiste ir tras él?

Detrás de ella estaba Aiz Wallenstein, vestida con un vestido blanco y botas azules. Pero ella solo estaba acompañando a su diosa, la persona a la cual era dirigida la conversación estaba usando una capa que la cubría totalmente.

-Demonios...- Maldijo levemente la pelirroja.- No haces más que causar problemas, diosa adicta al sexo.

La persona bajo esa capa sonrió ante el comentario, se podían notar unos pelos plateados cuando se movía.

-¿Y quién es el hijo que persigues?- Pregunto Loki. No es que le importase ese aventurero, más que nada pregunto por mero morbo.

Freya no tardó en responder.

-Uno tan desamparado que lloraría ante la menor provocación. De un color que nunca había visto.

Loki miro su bebida, la cual estaba girando en su mano. Tenía que admitir que sonaba un poco interesante.

-O así era... hasta que cambio.- Dijo Freya de forma misteriosa.

-¿Cambio?- Pregunto Loki esta vez intrigada.

-No sé cómo explicarlo.- Comenzó Freya-Pero su hermoso color blanco cambio, un profundo negro se hiso presente, pero aun así conservo su esencia.

-¿Ha?- Dijo confundida Loki. No entendió nada de lo que había dicho. ¿Blanco y negro en la misma alma? Esos eran como polos opuestos, nunca había escuchado que ambas estuvieran en la misma sin formar un alma gris.

Prácticamente sonaba como un alma dentro de otra alma.

Freya no lo podía explicar y eso la molestaba de sobremanera. Nunca había un alma que ella no pudiera ver o comprender, pero al mismo tiempo esto la atraía.

Si tuviera que describirlo sería como un mar de blanco puro, pero que en centro del mismo había una mancha oscura tan profunda como la misma noche, pero los límites entre ambos no estaban definidos, es como existiera una simbiosis entre ambos, en este punto ninguno podría sobrevivir sin el otro.

Por su lado Aiz era levemente ignorante de la verdadera naturaleza de la conversación. Al desviar levemente su mirada pudo captar con sus ojos una mata de pelo negro.

Ella vio como Bell se deslizaba entre las personas hacia el festival.

-Lo siento.- Dijo de pronto Freya mientras se ponía de pie.- Tengo que irme.

-No puedes...- Comenzó Loki, la cual ahora estaba intrigada y quería saber más.

Pero Freya no podía.

-Nos vemos después.- Con eso último la diosa de pelo plateado salió del lugar.

Dejando a Loki y a Aiz.

-¿Que se trae?- Pregunto la pelirroja al aire, luego se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Me dejo la cuenta?

Loki agarro el trozo de papel donde estaban especificados los precios de las bebidas que pidieron. Al girarse vio que la rubia tenía su mirada fija hacia fuera del edificio.

-¿Que pasa Aiz?- Pregunto.

La rubia se recompuso

-Nada.

* * *

Por otro lado, no muy lejos del coliseo de la ciudad nuestro pelinegro estaba en un espacio entre los puestos de comidas viendo a la multitud pasar.

-Vaya.- Dijo impresionado por la cantidad de gente que movía el evento.- Es tal como dijeron.

Los festivales que se hacían en su pueblo no se podían comparar con algo de este tamaño.

-Sera difícil encontrar a Syr...- Pensó en voz alta viendo la cantidad de gente. Se preguntaba donde podría estar la camarera.

-¡Bell-kun!

El llamado de su nombre llamo su atención. Al girarse vio a su Diosa corriendo en su dirección.

Bell ya sabiendo lo que ella pretendía extendió los brazos para atraparla en un abrazo, el la levanto unos segundos antes de ponerla en el piso de nuevo.

-¡Diosa! Estoy feliz de verla.- Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco para verla mejor.- Pero ¿Que hace aquí?

La pelinegra sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Pues te extrañe y vine a verte!- Respondió ella.

-Ah...- Comenzó Bell pensando que no era toda la verdad, pero sería descortés no responder de la misma manera.- Yo también la extrañaba.

-Esplendido, definitivamente tenemos un lazo muy fuerte.- Dijo la Diosa antes de tomar la mano de Bell y estirarlo fuera del espacio entre puestos.

-¿Diosa?- Pregunto Bell mientras era arrastrado por los puestos de comida.

Ella se giró y le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-¡Tengamos una cita!

Un leve rosa apareció en las mejillas del pelinegro, ella se veía tan linda. Pero negó con la cabeza, había algo que hacer primero. Primero el trabajo, luego el placer.

-Diosa, me gustaría tener esta cita tanto como a cualquiera, pero tengo que entregar algo primero.- Dijo Bell tratando de posponer la cita.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto ella interesada. Pero no iba a ceder.- Puedes buscarlo mientras tenemos nuestra cita.

A Bell se le formo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo este sabiendo que probablemente lo olvidaría.

Rápidamente ambos llegaron a un puesto de comidas, el cual era el que Hestia estaba buscando.

-Señor, dos crepas, por favor.- Dijo Hestia al tendero.

-Salen dos crepas.- Dijo el tendero preparando dos crepas.

-D-diosa... Está bien.- Suspiro Bell al saber que en este punto no podría negarse a su diosa y será mala idea contradecirla.- Pero solo un rato.

Cuando sus crepas estaban listas buscaron un lugar para sentarse. Encontraron un lugar agradable cerca de un árbol, una vez cómodos comenzaron a comer.

-Bell-kun, di "Ah"- Dijo Hestia extendiendo su crepa.

-Diosa, no podría.- Dijo Bell.

-¿Te molesta comer algo después de que yo lo haya probado?- Pregunto ella haciendo un puchero.

-Créame que ese no es el problema.- Dijo defendiéndose.- Pero es que el crepe era para ti. Come del mío.- Dijo extendiendo el de él.

-Te salvaste.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de morder el postre, pero al hacerlo se manchó con un poco de crema batida.

Bell no necesito que le digan que ella quería que la limpiasen, así que paso su dedo por la mejilla de la diosa.

-Jajaja.- Rio ella feliz por este gesto.

Bell sonrió para sí mismo.

-(Parece una niña.)- Pensó mientras lamia la crema que le limpio a su diosa. Luego parpadeo al darse cuanta.- (Espera, es una niña... una con muchos años?)

* * *

En un oscuro lugar, lleno de celdas donde estaban encerrados distintos tipos de monstruos de diversos pisos. Una figura encapuchada estaba caminando entre ellas.

 **Rahhhh**

Algunos monstruos gruñían y emitían sonidos desde el fondo de la garganta.

Pero de pronto Freya se detuvo frente a una de las jaulas, una de las más grandes del lugar.

-Tu eres perfecto.- Dijo con una vos suave que se deslizaba como la seda a los oídos de la criatura.

Esta emitió un sonido animal.

-Eso no está bien... pensaba en vigilarlo, ver como crecía, pero ha crecido de manera muy extraña... y eso a mama no le gusta.

* * *

Afuera del coliseo ambos pelinegros estaban visitando otro stand de comida.

Después de que una hora de su "cita" Bell consiguió contarle a Hestia la razón de por qué estaba aquí.

-Así que buscas a una chica, ¿eh?- Pregunto la pelinegra de forma retorica con unos trozos de carne asada en un palo en su mano. Ella puso una sonrisa pícara al mirar a Bell.- No puedo quitarte la vista de encima.

Bell casi se atraganta con su propio aperitivo. Pero aún tenía otros 2 en su mano.

-Solo tengo que entregarle su monedero.- Dijo Bell. Pero sabía que no iba a ganar esta discusión con su diosa.

Es por eso que sería mejor torcer un poco los hechos para que esto acabe rápido.

-Busquémosla y luego podremos ver el show juntos.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Pudiste haberlo dicho antes!- Menciono emocionada Hestia.

Pero por desgracia, esto no iba a ocurrir...

-¡Ahhh!- Grito una persona corriendo.

Después de esta varias le siguieron. Ellas estaban saliendo del coliseo.

-¡Un Monstruo!- Grito el ultimo antes de que una enorme criatura saliera de las sombras.

Era un enorme gorila de pelaje blanco, el cual tenía grilletes con cadenas en las manos que hacían juego con el bozal completo en su cabeza.

-¿Un Monstruo?- Preguntaron algunos antes de correr.

Bell se colocó frente a su diosa por instinto.

Persigue a ese pequeño.

Una voz le susurro al SilverBack. Este bajo levemente su cabeza y se centró directamente en Bell.

Aunque, desde la perspectiva de los más pequeños, parecía otro el objetivo.

-Be-Bell-kun, ¿Me está mirando?- Pregunto Hestia algo nerviosa viendo al monstruo que se estaba colgando del borde del coliseo.

Bell maldijo. Este monstruo no sería mucho problema si se transformase. Pero no podía hacerlo aquí afuera, con todas estas personas.

Gruñendo por tener que hacerlo emprendió una retirada.

El pelinegro cargo a su diosa en su espalda y comenzó a correr tratando de poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos y el monstruo.

 **RAAAAH**

El SilverBack los seguía, a pesar de que Bell era rápido, la diferencia de tamaños lo compensaba.

-¡¿Por qué un monstruo te persigue?!- Pregunto Bell a Hestia mientras esquivaba puestos, cajas y demás cosas.

-No sé, nunca lo había visto.- Respondió la pelinegra mientras se agarraba al pelinegro, en otra ocasión disfrutaría ser llevada por Bell. Pero ahora tenía que agarrarse.

El medio demonio se deslizaba entre las calles hasta que llego a un callejón. La bestia gruño cuando no pudo seguirlos, pero lo haría por arriba.

A penas tenían unos segundos. Bell uso eso para orientarse.

-¿La calle Dédalo?- Pregunto el mencionado antes de que oyera algo detrás de él. Se le había acabado el tiempo.

Nuevamente comenzó a correr hacia dicha calle seguido de la criatura.

El pelinegro vio como cada persona en el lugar se ocultaba y fingía que no los había visto. Algunos de ellos eran incluso aventureros, pero no podía culparlos, ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente ni para hacerle cosquillas al SilverBack.

El cual estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

El mono extendió su mano sin dejar de perseguirlos, listo para atrapar a Hestia.

 **CRASH**

Bell tomo una de las lámparas que colgaban en las paredes y se lo lanzo al monstruo directo en la cara.

 **RAAAA**

Este grito en dolor.

Pero a Bell poco le importaba, estaba más preocupado por su diosa. No podía luchar en estas condiciones.

Al poco tiempo llego a una plaza en la cual había una pequeña fuente. Fue allí cuando vio lo que estaba buscando.

Corrió hasta uno de los bordes de la plaza y bajo a su diosa de su espalda.

-¿Bell-kun?- Pregunto la Diosa.

Bell no respondió inmediatamente mientras empujaba a su diosa a través de una puerta de hierro y luego la cerraba.

-Lo siento, Diosa.- Se disculpó Bell.- Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder protegernos a ambos.

Hestia agarro son sus delicadas manos los barrotes de la puerta.

-Por favor, ve a casa.- Dijo Bell mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Que estás diciendo?- Pregunto la diosa asustada por sus acciones, ella no iba a dejarlo. Aun si fuera en contra de su voluntad.- ¡Abre la puerta ahora, Bell!

Un fuerte golpe de carne contra metal se oyo cuando el Medio Demonio golpeo ambas manos contra la puerta.

-¡Por favor, Hestia!- Grito Bell.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos con asombro. Esta era la primera vez que Bell la llamaba por su nombre, sin honoríficos ni nada, le estaba hablando directamente a ella. No como una superiora, si no como alguien muy importante para él.

-No quiero perder a nadie más de mi familia.- Las palabras de Bell estremecieron a la diosa, el levanto la mirada y estas se cruzaron.- Déjame lidiar con esto.

La diosa solo pudo asentir ante las palabras de su hijo.

Cuando ella asintió, el pelinegro pudo soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Y le dio a la chica que tenía frente a él una sonrisa.

-Cuando esto termine, tengamos una cita.

Hestia se quedó en su lugar unos segundos antes que unas pequeñas lágrimas de alegría se le formaran en las comisuras de los ojos.

-Bell-kun.- Dijo ella impresionada. Antes de limpiarse las gotas salinas y responder.- ¡Sí!

 **RAAH**

Este lindo momento fue cortado cuando el SilverBack apareció por donde ellos habían entrado aquí. No estaba nada feliz y estaba gruñendo audiblemente en dirección de ambos.

-Corra.- Ordeno Bell a su diosa.

Ella asintió y comenzó a correr. Confiaba plenamente en él. El volvería y tendrían esa cita.

-(El volverá, me lo prometió)- Pensó ella mientras corría.

Por su lado Bell ahora tenía su cabello oscureciendo su mirada. Aun seguía en la misma posición en la que había hablado con su diosa. Le estaba dando la espalda al enemigo.

 **(Devil: Coloque Day of The Dead - Hollywood Undead)**

Lentamente Bell se alejó de la reja y miro directamente a la bestia que tenía enfrente un gruñido animal escapo desde el fondo de su garganta.

En ese momento el SilverBack supo que algo estaba yendo terriblemente mal.

-Te atreviste a tratar de lastimar a mi diosa- Dijo Bell mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la criatura y su piel comenzaba a cambiar de color.

Rápidamente desgarro toda su ropa, al mismo tiempo que un par de antenas y alas aparecían en su cabeza. Rápidamente termino su transformación.

El monstruo gruño pero no se dejó intimidar.

Bell se lanzó contra su oponente. Esquivando los enormes puñetazos y cadenas que usaba su enemigo.

 **PAM**

Uno de los golpes casi le da, pero logro esquivarlo y subirse por su puño. Sin perder tiempo, Devilman corrió y usando el hombro tomo impulso para darle una patada en toda la cara.

 **RAAAAAH**

El monstruo rugió cuando las garras en los pies rasgaron su piel, pero también le quito su bozal.

Bell no tuvo mucho tiempo para relajarse cuando el monstruo comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente, esta vez usando sus cadenas como si fuera un látigo.

Un horrible silbido se producía cada vez que las lanzaba.

Bell siseo de dolor cuando en más de una ocasión logro rozarlo. Los cortes y moretones comenzaban a acumularse.

 **-¡Te tengo!-** Rugio Bell cuando atrapo una de las cadenas enfrascados en un tira y afloja.

 **RAAAG**

La diferencia de tamaño se volvió a notar cuando la criatura estiro repentinamente la cadena atrayendo hacia el a Bell.

 **PAM**

Devilman recibió de lleno el golpe y cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero aun así no soltó la cadena. El monstruo nuevamente trato de repetir el proceso.

Bell abrió los ojos y giro su cuerpo para deslizarse sobre el puño del mono.

Y aun con cadena en mano uso la fuerza del vuelo para dar una vuelta sobre la cabeza del simio para así poder comenzar a ahorcarlo.

El simio gruñía, pero Bell igual. Cada vez apretaba más la cadena para matar a la criatura.

 **CRACK**

El SilverBack mordió su cadena con tal fuerza que la rompió.

Con un movimiento de hombros atrapo a Bell y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para sisear de dolor y tratar de orientarse. Y cuando lo hiso vio al monstruo tratando de escapar en la dirección que había huido Hestia.

 **-¡No!**

 **FAP**

Bell extendió sus alas para alcanzar al monstruo, el cual al notar que lo seguían comenzó a lanzar todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Perdió segundos antes de poder recomponer su vuelo y seguir al simio. Aleteo más fuerte sabiendo lo que estaba en juego.

Llegando a la otra plaza vio como el mono estaba corriendo hacia su diosa.

Bell no necesito nada más que hacerlo para lanzarse en picada como una bala contra el simio.

 **PAM**

Una tacleada por la espalda fue suficiente para derribar al SilverBack.

-¡Bell-kun!- Grito Hestia aliviada.

-Lamento el retraso- Dijo Devilman con una sonrisa.

Pero duro poco cuando el simio se levantó sumamente enojado. Rugió en dirección de ambos antes de que les lanzara una caja.

Bell rodo junto con su diosa para evitar todo el daño. Sin perder más tiempo acuno a su diosa en sus brazos para tratar de alejarla de la pelea. Pero...

 **WHIP**

 **AAAAAAH**

Bell grito de dolor cuando la cadena le dio un latigazo en la espalda. Su carne se separó dejando que su sangre roja caiga al piso.

El simio intento de nuevo atacar. Pero Bell ya lo estaba esperando y con las cuchillas de sus brazos corto las cadenas antes de que los toquen.

 **RAAAAAAAAH**

El SilverBack rugió de ira antes de correr hacia Bell y usar ambos brazos como martillo para aplastarlo.

El coloco sus brazos hacia arriba para cubrirse del golpe.

 **PAM**

Devilman recibió el golpe con toda su fuerza, pudo sentir temblar sus rodillas y como el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió como el vidrio.

-¡Bell-kun!- Grito llena de angustia mientras que lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

 **PAM**

El simio volvió a golpear.

Pero Devilman solo le dio una sonrisa que solo se hacía cada vez más grande.

- **Te lo prometí, ¿No?-** Le dijo a Hestia para que ella abriera los ojos.- **Que nunca te abandonaría.**

Mientras el decía eso la diosa vio como todas las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse.

 **PAM**

Pero a diferencia de antes, Bell atrapo ambas manos del SilverBack, este trato de alejarse pero no podía escapar de su agarre.

 **-No me importa si es un monstruo, un humano, los mismos dioses o todo Orario siquiera.-** Bell miro directamente al simio, pero las palabras impactaron en la diosa.- **Voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase.**

Bell comenzó a inhalar mucho aire mientras que vapor y azufre comenzaban a salir de sus fosas nasales.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAR**

Devilman lanzo una bocanada de fuego que quemo toda la cara del simio, dejándolo expuesto.

Bell no le dio tiempo y se lanzó con una serie de golpes y cortes con sus cuchillas. Poco a poco el pelaje blanco se teñía de rojo.

 **RAAAAAH**

El simio recupero los sentidos, su cara estaba quemada y su pelo calcinado. Pero aún no estaba acabado.

Usando ambas manos realizo un aplauso con Devilman en medio.

Pero este detuvo ambas palmas justo antes de que se cerraran. El demonio sonrió al monstruo mientras extendía sus cuchillas.

 **SLASH**

 **RAAAAAH**

Bell rebano ambas manos y dedos del simio. El grito de dolor. Una de las últimas cosas que pudo ver fue como el demonio le lanzo un gancho.

 **PAM**

El simio se levantó unos metros del suelo.

Devilman se impulsó con sus alas para tomar aún más altura que el simio para luego extender sus cuchillas y caer directamente sobre él.

 **SLASH**

Bell cayo un segundo después y extendió sus alas sobre si y Hestia.

Cayó una lluvia de sangre sobre ellos, pero ninguna sola gota cayó sobre su diosa. A unos metros de allí una piedra mágica se incrusto en el suelo.

 **(Devil: Detener la música)**

Hestia aun seguía afectada por las palabras que le había dicho Bell hace solos unos segundos, todo paso tan rápido que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que paso.

Solo reacciono cuando estaba nuevamente en los brazos de Bell.

El medio demonio retiro sus alas, las cuales aún goteaban sangre del SilverBack. Y se separó un poco de su diosa.

Este era la primera vez que lo veía de esta manera.

La luz caía sobre Devilman de modo que una sombra se proyectaba sobre su rostro. Sus alas como un murciélago goteaban sangre las cuales producían un sonido al caer al suelo.

Era un demonio, de eso no hay duda, el más poderoso de su raza.

Pero Hestia no veía solo eso. Eso ahora mismo era solo una pequeña parte de un todo.

Después de todo, ella veía la pintura completa.

Ella veía a su amado, Bell-kun.

Las alas en la cabeza de Devilman se animaron. El giro su cabeza para que el olor al fuego llenara sus fosas nasales. Más monstruos habían salido.

Devilman frunció el ceño las cosas se complican. Y lo hicieron aún más cuando poco a poco las personas de la Calle Dédalo comenzaron a salir de sus escondites.

Una pequeña multitud se formó en los bordes de la plaza. Había una mezcla se incertidumbre, miedo y curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto uno.

-¿Es una persona o un monstruo de mazmorra?

-Me da miedo.

Bell no le importo lo que decía la multitud. No miro a nadie, su vista estaba fijada en el horizonte. Como si fuera ajeno a todo.

Pero aun así murmuro unas palabras para su diosa.

 **-Hay problemas... nos vemos en casa.**

 **FAP**

Devilman despego del suelo con un potente aleteo y se dirigió a donde se reunían el fuego... y los monstruos.

* * *

 **SLASH**

Aiz Wallenstein había cortado a la mitad otro monstruo. A pesar de que ella tenía una cara estoica comenzaba a notarse la molestia en su cara.

Este era el sexto Lobo de fuego con el que acababa.

Hace unos minutos, cuando los monstruos escaparon, por increíble que suene también lo hicieron algunos otros de la mazmorra.

Esto era un hecho sin precedentes.

Aun no habían matado a nadie, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo pasara.

Casi todos los aventureros hacían lo que podían para contenerlos. Pero había otros que no podían enfrentarse a esos monstruos por estar en pisos totalmente diferentes.

 **Gahahs**

Un sonido extraño llamo la atención de la rubia.

Un grupo de Sombras de Guerra. Ella preparo su espada.

 **ROOOOAAAR**

 **FLUUUUSH**

El sonido de un aleteo fue seguido por una llamarada que incinero a todas las Sombras de Guerra. Pocos segundos después estas explotaron dejando unas pequeñas piedras mágicas.

Pero la Princesa de la espada estaba mirando otra cosa. Estaba mirando a un ser alado que lanzo el fuego.

-¡Aiz!- Dijo Loki mientras se acercaba a la rubia.- ¿Que paso aquí?

-El esta aquí.- Fue su respuesta.

Loki no entendió en un principio, hasta que giro su cabeza en la misma dirección que donde estaba mirando la rubia.

Al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en total incredulidad.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

La figura alada pronto se dejó caer con un sonido sordo.

Pareciera que ese mero hecho basto para detener toda pelea. Solo el sonido del chisporroteo del fuego fue audible, la gente ni siquiera podía respirar.

Devilman se levantó con toda su altura y extendió sus alas que parecían que absorbían toda la luz. Un fétido olor a cobre húmedo producto de la sangre lo seguía.

Un aura intimidante lo rodeaba, que hacía que los más débiles se arrodillasen.

El demonio dio un paso al frente.

 **GRRRRRR**

Los Lobos de fuego rápidamente se tensaron e instintivamente dieron un paso atrás.

Devilman sonrió maliciosamente ante esto y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, directo a la entrada de la mazmorra.

Los monstruos más débiles comenzaron a correr de él. No lo comprendían, pero en este momento en su mente solo había lugar para el miedo.

Lentamente y con ayuda de los aventureros que recompusieron lograron eliminar/asustar a los monstruos.

A los pocos minutos no quedaba ninguno.

Varios aventureros y ciudadanos, los que se escondieron y los que no, salieron de sus escondites. Reuniéndose en la entrada de la mazmorra, donde estaba parado el demonio. Pero mantenían su distancia.

-Apártense.- Dijo Loki pasando entre la multitud hasta estar en el borde, cerca del demonio.

Ella era seguida por Aiz, la cual lo miraba curiosa y analíticamente. Puede que hubiera algo más en su mirada.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí, Amón?- Pregunto Loki al demonio.

Devilman no le contesto de inmediato. Estaba mirando a la torre, a un punto exacto en lo alto. Pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y encaro a la diosa.

- **No soy Amón**.- Dijo Devilman **.- Respondo a otro nombre.**

 **FAP**

El demonio comenzó a aletear y se elevó del suelo.

 **-Respondo al nombre de Devilman y harías bien en recordarlo.**

Con eso ultimo dicho, el demonio voló a través de la entrada de la mazmorra y se perdió entre las sombras.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Vimos unas cosas interesantes del pasado y la verdadera razón de la creación de la Mazmorra. Loco ¿No?**

 **No aparecieron Lilith y Sirene por que no se me ocurrió algo para ella y estaban haciendo otras cosas tras bambalinas.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. No se vayan sin comentar y hacerme saber lo que piensan.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	6. Problemas en el horizonte

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de este fic que tanto les gusta.**

 **Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Contestare los reviews en el próximo capítulo, así que vamos directo al baile.**

 **Vamos al cap.**

* * *

Los pisos de la mazmorra no son un lugar para que los aventureros se pongan a jugar, si bien pueden tomar descansos y demás, no deben nunca bajar la guaria.

-Ahhh, que bien me siento.

Claro, que en estos momentos, Bell era lo más peligroso del piso en el que estaba y nadie lo molestaría por ahora. Y claro que había limpiado el lugar antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomar un baño.

Nuestro querido pelinegro estaba quitándose la sangre de los monstruos de mazmorra en un estanque que estaba en el 6° piso. El estanque era lo suficientemente profundo como para que le llegase a la cintura.

Y el agua era clara, por lo que no vio monstruos en el agua, por lo que era segura. O era clara hasta que Bell se bañó allí.

-Nada como una ducha después de un día de trabajo.- Dijo mientras se quitaba lo último de la sangre de su cuerpo.

 **Crik**

Un pequeño crujido llamo la atención de Bell, este rápidamente adopto una postura agresiva.

-¡¿Quién esta allí?!- Grito con sus uñas afiladas y las puntas de sus cuchillas asomándose levemente en sus antebrazos.

De entre unos arbustos salió cierto demonio.

-¿Lilith-chan?- Pregunto Bell.

-Jeje, hola.- Dijo ella saludándolo con la mano.- No pensaba encontrarte por aquí.

-Yo tampoco tenía la intención de estar aquí.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- De todas maneras, ¿Dónde está Sirene?

-Ella lleva los últimos 3 minutos viendo cómo te bañas.- Dijo Lilith mientras apartaba unos arbustos y mostraba a la rubia.

Esta solo saludo nerviosamente.

-H-hola.- Dijo ella.

Bell la miro antes de que sus mejillas se tornen levemente de rojo mientras se cubría sus partes privadas y ladeaba su cuerpo. Se sentía expuesto... más de lo que debería por estar desnudo.

Bell se undio hasta que solo su cabeza estaba fuera del agua.

-¿Podría pedirles un favor?- Pregunto Bell.

-¿Quieres que lavemos tu espalda?- Pregunto Sirene.

Bell se quedó quieto unos segundos pensando.

-A pesar de que me gusta la idea. La verdad quisiera ropa.

Esto hiso parpadear a ambas demonios.

-¿Qué hiciste con tu ropa?- Pregunto Lilith.- ¿Te transformaste de nuevo? ¿En un piso tan bajo?

-¿No saben nada de lo que paso afuera?- Pregunto Bell.

Sirene fue la que le contesto

-Hemos estado desde ayer en la noche haciendo un mapeado de lugar y eliminando unos monstruos raros.- Respondió ella.

Bell asintió, quizás luego podrían ponerse al día de lo que había pasado. Pero por ahora necesitaba ropa y salir de la mazmorra.

* * *

 _ **Mansión Crepúsculo, 3 horas después del incidente.**_

La Mansión Crepúsculo, hogar y sede de la Loki Family, es una estructura grande construida en un terreno pequeño con varias torres que se sostienen entre sí.

Pero ahora nos encontramos en la sala privada de la diosa Loki, ella estaba sentada en un sofá mientras meditaba todo lo que había pasado este día.

-¿Qué demonios pasó hoy?- Se preguntó a sí misma.

Lo que paso hoy no tenía sentido, a su parecer. Y francamente aun no daba crédito a lo que presencio.

¿Un demonio salvando a los aventureros?

Ni en sueños más descabellados, mucho menos tratándose de ese demonio en especial.

Pero después de pensarlo muchas veces llego a la conclusión de que no era el, era imposible, pero aun así la pregunta seguía, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ahora? Y principalmente ¿Quién?

Con eso aun en su mente salió de su habitación y se dirigió al área común. En el camino se encontró con el capitán de su familia.

-¿Se encuentras bien?- Pregunto Finn, un niño rubio de ojos azules. Él es el capitán de la Loki Family, pero que su apariencia no los engañe, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Y tiene 42 años.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Loki antes de entender.- Si, algo así.

-Has estado actuando rara desde que volviste del festival.- Dijo Finn.- ¿Paso algo?

Ella abrió la boca para responder pero rápidamente la cerró, esto era algo que los otros dioses tendrían que saber si es que no estaban informados ya. Pero llevaría un par de días preparar una reunión con los dioses.

-Reúne a la familia que este en la Casa Crepúsculo.- Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar a cierto lugar.- Tengo que informarles algo.

Finn asintió dejando lo que estaba haciendo antes de buscar a los demás.

La pelirroja se dirigía hacia la habitación de Aiz, ella no solo sería el respaldo de su historia, si no que la ayudaría con su opinión.

La diosa abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo su habitante.

-Aiz, tenem-

Las palabras de la pelirroja de pecho plano murieron en su boca cuando vio varios dibujos en la habitación de la rubia. Pero era el que aparecía en esos dibujos quien hiso callar a la diosa.

Era cierto medio demonio.

La diosa giro su cabeza y escaneo la habitación, habían dibujos por varias partes, así como una papelera llena de bolas de papel.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Aiz viendo a su diosa desde un taburete junto a un caballete el cual tenía un dibujo del día de hoy de Devilman.

Loki quería decir unas cuentas cosas, pero se calló ya que no sabía cómo expresarse en estos momentos o no sabía que sentir sobre esto.

-Tendremos una reunión en unos minutos sobre lo que paso hoy en el festival.- Dijo la Diosa.

Aiz asintió en señal de que ya iba para allá.

La pelirroja dio un último vistazo a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero tomo uno de los dibujos que estaban allí, sin que la rubia se diera cuenta.

Aiz se levantó de su lugar y antes de salir de su habitación le dio una última mirada a su dibujo más reciente. Si podía decir ella misma, había mejorado bastante con sus dibujos.

En este se mostraba al medio demonio mirando fijamente al frente con la torre de babel a sus espaldas.

Desde el primer momento en que se cruzaron este había causado un gran impacto en Aiz, esto se convirtió en curiosidad a medida que pasaban los días. Y podía estar segura que había algo detrás de él y de lo que lo rodeaba.

Y ella descubriría lo que era.

/

-No hay nadie.- Dijo Lilith mientras salía primera de la mazmorra y verificaba que no hubiera nadie o al menos que no hubiera mucha gente.

En vista de la falta de ropa de Bell ellas tuvieron que conseguirle algo para cubrirse, unos shorts y una camiseta hecha de la piel de un jabalí monstruo.

Era de lo más simple y no era perfecta, pero serviría a su propósito.

El trio de demonios se deslizaba por las calles evitando a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, su objetivo era llegar a su hogar.

Fue una suerte que lograron llegar a la zona y a lo lejos vieron la iglesia con cierta diosa esperando en la entrada.

-¡Bell-kun!- Grito ella al ver a su hijo y correr hacia él y sin importarle las otras chicas salto para engancharse a su cuello.

El pelinegro sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su diosa restregarse contra el suyo gracias al abrazo. Pero tenía que controlarse, estos shorts que tenía puesto lo delataría.

-Diosa.- Dijo Bell.- Por favor entremos, tengo frío.

Ella a regañadientes se separó y permitió que todos entrasen. Y así, después de que el medio demonio consiga un cambio de ropa, comenzaron a intercambiar historias de lo que había pasado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lilith frunció el ceño. Ella podría parecer solo una niña, pero era la más centrada.

-Esto es malo.- Dijo mientras se mordía levemente la uña del pulgar.

-¿Tan malo es que me hayan visto?- Pregunto Bell a la peliblanca. Había escuchado un poco de la historia de Orario y los demonios, dioses, etc.

Pero no entendía que tenía malo.

-Las relaciones entre dioses y demonios siempre fueron malas.- Comento Sirene.- Por no decir inexistentes además de la guerra.

-Hasta donde los dioses sabíamos, los demonios estaban sellados sin posibilidad de escapar.- Acoto Hestia.- El que te mostrarás así demostró que lo que sabíamos estaba errado, es una surte que no hiciste nada que pueda considerarse hostil.

-De lo contrario, ¿Quién sabe lo que pasaría?- Dijo Sirene.

Bell se quedó callado mientras absorbía esta información, lo mejor sería mantener un perfil bajo los próximos días. No estaba seguro si alguien en la Calle Dédalo lo había visto transformarse, de ser así tendría que hacer algo.

Lilith soltó un suspiro.

-Necesitamos ayuda.- Dijo ella mirando a Sirene.

-¿Quien podría ayudarnos en esto?- Pregunto Bell.

Lilith sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y apuntar con su dedo directamente a Bell.

-Prepárate, porque en unos días iremos al inframundo a visitar a mi padre.

Bella abrió los ojos, su boca se abría y se cerraba como un pez fuera del agua, solo una pregunta salió de su boca.

-¿Que?

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la Casa Crepúsculo...**_

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión?- Pregunto Garret. Un enano fornido con una barba de color marrón y un casco con cuernos.

Él al igual que muchos otros miembros de Loki Family estaban reunidos en el salón central de la casa, o al menos los que estaban en el edificio, la razón era que su diosa estaba por dar unas informaciones.

-En primer lugar...- Comenzó la diosa.- ¿Cuantos de ustedes saben de lo que paso hoy en el festival?

La mayoría de ellos no dijeron nada, ya que probablemente estaban en la mazmorra o no habían salido de la casa.

-¿No ocurrió un accidente o algo así?- Pregunto Bete. No estaba tampoco seguro de lo paso en realidad, pero eso es lo que había oído.

-Lo mejor será que les explique.

Durante los próximos 15 minutos la diosa había explicado el incidente en Monsterphilia, así como la aparición de este tal... "Devilman".

-Hmmm.- Gerret comenzó a pensar en lo que su diosa les había contado mientras se acariciaba su barba.

-¿Por qué nos cuenta esto?- Pregunto Tione.- ¿Quiere que nos encarguemos del demonio?

A su lado, su hermana Tiona asintió.

-No.- Negó su diosa.- Quiero que lo capturen, pueden usar todos los medios necesarios para ello.

La mayoría de la familia asintió a esto, o al menos los más experimentados, los más nuevos o que no eran tan fuertes dudaron un poco.

Finn se quedó mirando a su diosa, él era muy perceptivo, podía decir con seguridad que su diosa no les decía algo. Quizás... ¿Ella lo conocía?

Rivera, un alto elfo de pelo verde se acercó a su diosa y le entrego una carpeta.

-Oh, ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?- Pregunto la diosa feliz revisando la carpeta.

-Tuve que cobrar un par de favores.- Dijo ella.- Espero que sea lo que buscaba.

Aiz curiosa se acercó a ver de lo que hablaban. La diosa al ver esto coloco la carpeta sobre una mesa y la mostro a los interesados.

Finn fue el primero en comentar lo que había en el archivo.

-Oh, es el chico que golpeo a Bete.- Dijo el Pallum rubio.

En respuesta, el mencionado gruño, pero no se alejó ya que pensó que podría haber algo allí que le dé una ventaja sobre Bell.

-Veamos...- Dijo la diosa escaneando la información obtenida.

En medio de los papeles había algo que llamo la atención de Aiz, una punta de un papel de un color diferente que sobresalía de la carpeta.

Ella metió su mano y la retiro para revelar que era una foto de Bell. Pero ella al fijarse en la imagen se quedó congelada en su lugar.

Rápidamente apretó la foto contra su pecho y salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Aiz?- Pregunto Finn mientras veía que ella se alejaba y subía las escaleras.

La princesa de la espada apretó el paso mientras subía las escaleras y recorría los pasillos hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación.

Ella entro y cerró la puerta tan pronto como estaba adentro, se recostó unos segundos contra su puerta antes de acercarse a su último dibujo.

Allí ella coloco a su lado la foto de Bell. Y allí, ella comprobó que ambos tenían exactamente la misma mirada y había leves facciones del rostro parecidas.

Finalmente ella concluyo.

-Están relacionados.

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, bueno, salvo por algunos ocasionales miembros del gremio que preguntaban a los transeúntes si estuvieron en Monsterphilia.

Y de ser así, si vieron al Demonio.

Pero ahora no interesaba mucho, Bell estaba vestido con unas ropas normales, este era uno de los 3 pares que le quedaba, necesitaba encontrar a un herrero o comprar ropa por docena.

Estaba en la plaza esperando a Eina, hoy era el día en que ella le ayudaría a buscar una armadura decente, aunque, no tenía que hacerlo en su día libre.

Se sintió un poco mal que ella hiciera esto solo por él. Una determinación de hombría apareció en sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños, le diaria un día de diversión a Eina por tomarse estas molestias.

Las otras parejas del lugar lo miraban curiosas ya que un aura de fuego lo cubrió. Los hombres entendieron ese sentimiento y levantaron su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Bell-kun.- Dijo una voz conocida para el aventurero.

-¡Ah, Eina-chan!- Dijo Bell girándose al ver a la Semi-elfo. Pero se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio.

Ella estaba vestida con una falda de color rosa acompañada de una blusa con un moño de color granate, unas botas en sus pies y no tenía sus lentes.

-Wow.- Solo eso pudo decir, era una vista totalmente diferente.

-Buenos días.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-B-buenos días.- Respondió automáticamente mientras seguía escaneando a la castaña.

-Llegaste bastante temprano.

Bell se rasco la nuca tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

-No, acabo de llegar.- Dijo tratando de ser cool. Pero por dentro estaba chillando. -(Siempre quise decir eso)

Ella noto su nerviosismo y quiso jugar un poco con eso.

-Bell-kun, ¿No tienes nada que decir por mi ropa?- Pregunto ella esperando que él se sonroje y no pueda contestar.

-La verdad te ves... muy bonita.- Dijo haciendo lo posible por controlarse. Tenía que decir que ver a Eina con esas ropas era una cambio refrescante y agradable.

Ella sonrió por el cumplido antes de enganchar su brazo con el de Bell. Este no de resistió cuando fue arrastrado por la calle.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos?.- Pregunto Bell.

-Allá.- Dijo la castaña aun enganchada al brazo del aventurero mientras apuntaba a la torre en medio de la ciudad.

-¿A Babel?- Pregunto Bell.

-Si, a la tienda de la familia Hefestos.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

El rostro de Bell se puso azul. Todos los elementos producidos por la Hefestos Family eran de alta calidad, pero así mismo con un altísimo precio.

Ni juntando todos sus ahorros podría comprarse un set de armadura completo. Quizás una rodillera, una, no le alcanzaría para el par.

Eina no pareció notar esto así que continúo arrastrándolo.

* * *

Fue una suerte que luego de que llegaron al área donde se exhibían las piezas más caras, Eina le explicara que en otra parte se vendían las piezas que son más accesibles económicamente.

Realmente, ya que solo una de las dagas costaba tanto como para endeudarlo hasta después de la muerte.

-¿Sorprendido?- Pregunto Eina al ver como el admiraba los precios que estaban a su alcance.- Todo esto es de herreros nuevos, al ser barato la ventaja es que la compren y la evalúen. Incluso algunos son muy buenos.

-Increíble.- Dijo Bell mirando en una estantería algunas armas del tipo contundente.

-Bien, vamos.

Asi ambos fueron hacia la parte donde se exhibían las armaduras de todos los estilos y tamaños, algunas tan pesadas que parecían un tanque y otras que apenas si ofrecían protección.

Ese olor a hierro y fuego en el ambiente estremeció a Bell de buena manera, puede que lado de Amón le esté llamando a la pelea.

-Voy a ver que hay detrás.- Dijo como si fuera un niño en una dulcería.

-Cielos.- Suspiro Eina al ver como desaparecía entre los estantes, con un paso más calmado comenzó a buscarlo.

Por su parte, Bell estaba mirando las armaduras y piezas sueltas, esperaba encontrar algo ligero y más importante ver si el herrero estaría dispuesto a hacer algo con él.

El aventurero tomo con una de sus manos una pieza de pecho de una armadura. Quería comprobar que tal era su duración, transformo sus dedos y le aplico solo un poco de fuerza.

 **Crack**

El peto su quebró por la mitad.

-(Mierda, mierda, mierda)- Pensó el mirando a los lados esperando que nadie lo viera. Rápidamente coloco la armadura en su lugar y la cubrió con otras piezas esperando que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se alejó un poco de allí silbando inocentemente.

Dejo de hacerlo cuando sus ojos se toparon con una caja que contenía una armadura blanca con grietas rojas.

Bell a tomo en sus manos e hiso lo mismo que antes.

Esta vez la armadura no se rompió.

-Esta es muy buena.- Dijo mirando más de cerca la armadura.- Buenos materiales, muy resistente para lo ligera que es.

Bell olfateo la armadura, algunas de estas se hacían con partes de monstruos de mazmorra, el había memorizado el olor de algunos, pero casi no podía olerlos en esta.

Eso significaba que el herrero sabía lo que hacía.

-Welf Crozzo.- Dijo al ver la firma del herrero. Quizás el podría ser el indicado.

-Ah, ahi estas, Bell.- Dijo Eina llegando junto con el.- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Bell la miro unos segundos.

-Veo algo que me gusta, pero de estas armaduras nada.- Respondió colocando la armadura de nuevo en su lugar.- Creo que sería mejor que vaya a hablar con el herrero. Tengo unas ideas.

Eina sonrió, pero Bell pudo ver algo de tristeza tras su mirada.

-Si vas a la Mazmorra mañana, quisiera que formes un equipo.- Dijo ella.- Harían las cosas más eficientes, podrías contratar un apoyo.

Bell lo pensó, si alguien más que no eran las chicas iban con él a la mazmorra no podría usar sus poderes, pero si se mantenía en los pisos bajos, sería más fácil.

-Lo pensaré.

* * *

La tarde había caído cuando Bell y Eina terminaron sus cosas por hacer. Bueno, solo ella ya que Bell aun no había terminado.

Recibió por parte de la castaña un protector de brazo de color verde.

Bell se sentía mal por ella, tener que asesorar y formar lazos de amistad con aventureros que puede que no vuelvas a ver...

Bell le hiso una promesa a la elfa, que no importa lo que pasase, el regresaría.

-Concéntrate.- Se dijo a sí mismo el aventurero. Había caminado hasta llegar a una parte boscosa el cual tenía una casita con una chimenea humeante.

Según le había dicho el vendedor, este era el taller personal del Welf, el que había hecho esa armadura de excelente calidad.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Bell golpeando la puerta.- ¿Se encuentra Welf Crozzo aquí?

-Si.- Respondió una voz detrás de la puerta.- ¿Quién me busca?

-Mi nombre es Bell Cranell.- Se presentó.- Me interesó su trabajo y en la tienda me dijeron que podría encontrar aquí.

Del otro lado no se escuchó nada. Bell se acercó y puso su oreja contra la puerta esperando escuchar algo.

Pero en ese momento Welf abrió fuertemente la puerta. Haciendo que Bell caiga hacia sus espaldas

-¡Ya les dije que no voy a hacer armas mágicas!- Grito el herrero vestido con ropas negras y un pañuelo azul un su brazo, contrastando su vibrante pelo rojo.

Bell parpadeo unas veces.

-¿Haces armas mágicas?

El pelirrojo maldijo por debajo, Bell no sabía nada de él o de lo que podía hacer, solo era un aventurero normal.

El pelirrojo miro a los lados esperando que nadie lo haya oído.

-Entra.- Dijo ayudando a Bell y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, cerraron la puerta.

El lugar era lo que se esperaría de una herrería, era espaciosos, con varios martillos y pinzas colocados en una mesa de forma impecable. Y un poco más al fondo una fragua.

El pelirrojo le ofreció al aventurero una silla y este acepto.

-Y bien.- Dijo Welf mientras toma asiento frente al aventurero.- ¿Qué quieres?

Bell sonrió un poco mientras desataba de su cinturón una bolsa de tamaño medio y la coloco frente al herrero, esta estaba llena de sus pelos, colmillos y garras de cuando se transformaba en Devilman.

-Quiero que me fabriques una armadura.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y no olvide dejar un comentario con su opinión de la historia.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	7. Apoyo

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic el cual es un pedido de un amigo.**

 **La verdad no hay mucho que decir así que solo vamos con el capítulo, no sin antes pedirles que dejen un comentario sabiendo que opinan sobre la historia y su apoyo a la misma.**

 **Vamos al cap.**

* * *

Welf había estado los últimos minutos observando los materiales que su nuevo contratista le había suministrado, debía decir que tenía sus dudas, pero más era su curiosidad.

Al pelirrojo le gustaba hacer armas y armaduras clásicas, ósea sin magia, mejor si eran hechas con materiales obtenidos de la mazmorra o de los propios monstruos de la misma.

Pero...

Welf tomo las garras entre sus dedos y la estudió con más detalle.

-(No es normal)- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Normalmente las garras o pelo de las criaturas tenían algún tipo de suciedad y/o sangre por como las extrajeron, muchos de los aventureros habían sido bestiales a la hora de extraerlos, incluso a pedazos de ser necesarios.

El podía saber que estos fueron extraídos con cuidado y estaban en muy buen estado, incluso los pelos tenían un leve olor a moras, además del claro hecho que no reconocía de que criatura se habían extraído.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- Pregunto Welf a Bell.

El joven comenzó a sudar un poco, no esperaba preguntas de este estilo, solo quería hacer el pedido y listo.

Pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando reviso sus uñas y olio su pelo, ahora maldecía ese shampoo a base de moras que le había dado su diosa.

Era fresco y quitaba todos los olores de la mazmorra... pero justamente en esta situación fue la peor opción.

-Lo obtuve de un monstruo, jeje.- Dijo Bell encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh~

Welf no sonaba convencido en lo más mínimo, mas no tenía como demostrar lo contrario.

Después de un rato, el pelirrojo asintió.

-Está bien.- Dijo de pronto.- Pero tengo una condición.

El joven parpadeo sorprendido, eso fue rápido, quizás demasiado, el medio demonio entrecerró lo ojos antes de preguntar.

-¿Que deseas?- Pregunto Bell.

Welf sonrió mientras dejaba las garras en la mesa, antes de poner su mano sobre su propio pecho.

-Quiero unirme a tu grupo.- Dijo Welf.

La sorpresa de Bell fue palpable, pero no se iba a negar a un nuevo miembro después de la charla con Eina hace unas horas.

-Claro.- Dijo no pudiendo negar su solicitud, si con eso bastaba para que le construya su armadura.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Welf caminando hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda donde tenía su equipo.- Mañana por la noche iremos a la Mazmorra.

Bell parpadeo.

-¿Por la noche?- Pregunto.- ¿Estás seguro?

Ser era bien sabido que muchos de los monstruos asumían un comportamiento más agresivo durante la noche, muchos aventureros, incluso los experimentados, que evitaban ir a la Mazmorra por la noche, eso y por otras razones.

-Así es, no tengo los materiales indicados para fabricarte una armadura de buena calidad.- Dijo el pelirrojo mostrando en una esquina que solo tenía hierro.

Bell se llevó la mano al mentón, era una oportunidad muy riesgosa, sí, pero la ganancia era bastante alta igual. Habían monstruos especiales que solo salían de noche, era su mejor oportunidad para obtener materiales raros.

Su armadura tenía que ser capaz de fundirse con él en su modo Devilman, por lo cual era prueba y error, pero cada error sería muy costoso.

-Bien.- Dijo Bell cediendo ante la petición.

Después de decir eso, Bell comenzó a salir.

-¿Ya te vas?- Pregunto Welf reuniendo sus materiales.

-Sí, tengo que hacer unas cosas.- Dijo Bell.- Nos vemos mañana por la noche.

Sirene y Lilith tendrían que irse unos días de vuelta a su hogar en lo profundo de la mazmorra para poder hablar con los altos mandos y preparar todo para la reunión explicando lo sucedido, ya que Bell había revelado su existencia de modo involuntario.

Bell sabía poco o nada de política, había crecido en un pequeño pueblo después de todo, por lo cual le dejaría estas cuestiones a las que sabían del tema.

Tuvo que volver a la zona central de la ciudad para poder comprar elementos para la cena, algo de carne y unos vegetales, hoy le tocaba cocinar, pero para poder llegar a tiempo debería tomar unos atajos.

-Creo que un estofado estaría bien.- Se dijo a si mismo con una bolsa de tela en mano mientras caminaba hacia abajo por unas escaleras de piedra.

De pronto unos pasos llamaron su atención a su lado, el dueño de los pasos y el medio demonio cruzaron caminos de muy mala forma.

Una pequeña figura de pelo marrón rojizo chocó contra lo que solo pudo describir como una pared, ella cayó al piso llevándose la bolsa de Bell en el proceso completamente expuesta.

El peliblanco la miro y a su bolsa de víveres con el orégano derramado por el piso haciendo que todo el lugar huela a esto, antes de que pudiera maldecir siquiera otra cosa fue oída.

-¡Oye!

El joven rápidamente reaccionó generando desde su antebrazo derecho una cuchilla de hueso negro, no solo para detener la hoja que se balanceaba hacia su persona si no para cortarla y golpear con su otro trazo al atacante.

Este era un hombre adulto de mediana edad con rasgos orientales de pelo negro y recogido, con una gabardina de color rojizo y una espada con la cual había intentado balancear hacia Bell.

Pero ahora dicha espada estaba rota y el atacante con la nariz rota.

-¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!- Pregunto con rabia el hombre desde el piso mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

-¡¿Que esperabas cuando balanceas tu espada hacia otra persona?!- Le contestó Bell.

Este intercambio era observado por la joven que había caído al suelo, ella vio como la cuchilla negra había surgido de debajo de la chaqueta del joven y había cortado un arma de metal como si nada.

Pero esta era su oportunidad para escapar.

-¡No te apuntaba a ti, si no a la chica!- Le contestó el hombre al joven. -¿La conoces?

Bell se permitió levantar una ceja y miró al rededor, ya no estaba aquí, sea quien fuere había escapado y no podía olerla por el orégano, bueno, de todas maneras no era su problema.

-No tengo idea de quien era.- Respondió mientras se agachaba a recoger la bolsa de sus víveres, por suerte solamente esa especia se había derramado.

Pero cuando el joven terminó de juntar sus cosas, el oriental también se había recompuesto lo suficiente y no estaba feliz.

-Vas a pagarme por la espada, mi nariz y haber dejado escapar a esa Prum.- Le dijo.

Bell simplemente puso una mirada molesta.

-Trataste de atacarme, no te voy a pagar nada.

-Maldito mocoso.- Dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada ahora con la mitad de tamaño.

-Créeme que no quieres hacer esto.- Dijo Bell mientras mostraba su cuchilla en su antebrazo.

Las palabras de Bell contradecían a lo que él deseaba, realmente se preguntaba su nivel con relación a otros aventureros, los monstruos no siempre eran un parámetro confiable para medir su poder.

Quizás él pueda darle un buen duelo.

-Deténganse.

Ambos se tensaron por unos instantes al oír la voz antes de mirar de dónde provenía, pero solo Bell relajó su postura sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-No debería haber duelos con espada en plena ciudad.

Cierta elfo de pelo rubio había llegado justo a tiempo evitar una desgracia, vestida con su traje de camarera acompañada de una bolsa de papel con unos víveres.

-No te metas en esto.- Gruño el humano.- Desaparece...

-Silencio.- Dijo Ryuu.

Sus palabras no daban lugar a ningún tipo de discusión, absolutas, fueron la mejor manera de describirlas.

-No quiero recurrir a la violencia, siempre termino excediéndome.- Para Bell sus palabras parecían en cierto aspecto... tristes.

-Demonios.

Con un gruñido el sujeto recogió su el resto de su espada y se alejó con el rabo entre las patas.

El medio demonio soltó un suspiro antes de sonreír a la elfo.

-Me salvaste. Gracias, Ryuu.

-Crannel-san.- Dijo en un tono neutro.- Ambos sabemos que él era quien corría más peligro aquí.

Las palabras de la elfo no sonaban maliciosas y tampoco estaban destinada a serlas, simplemente eran honestas, ella dejo que su mirada viajase hasta la cuchilla que sobresalía del antebrazo del joven.

Este se sintió un poco incómodo con su mirada calculadora e hiso que la cuchilla desaparezca.

-Creo que a diferencia tuya, a mí me gusta recurrir a otros medios.- Se dijo viendo las palabras que le había dirigido al hombre hace tan solo unos instantes.

-Es una habilidad interesante.- Dijo la elfo.

-Hazme un favor y no lo cuentes.- Le dijo Bell.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Ella no lo diría, aunque no se lo había dicho, dudaba que hiciera algo para lastimar a Syr.

-Aún no es tiempo.- Fue la respuesta vaga de Bell.

La elfo miro su reacción con suma cautela, ya había visto actuar al Señor Crannel con anterioridad y ella estaba intrigada por muchas cosas que lo rodeaban.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo después de unos segundos.- Solo contésteme algo... ¿Qué es usted?

Bell la miro unos segundos antes de darse vuelta.

-Realmente... creo que un error.

Ryuu abrió los ojos ante esas palabras mas no dijo nada simplemente se le quedó mirando mientras que se alejaba por las calles.

* * *

-No puedo creer que lo hicieran.- Mencionó Bell caminando hacia la mazmorra con su equipo regular, mientras se rascaba su cabeza con su pelo... ¿Blanco?

Hestia, Sirene y Lilith se pusieron de acuerdo para mantener un bajo perfil mientras hacían todo lo posible para zanjar esta situación, por lo cual no harían nada innecesario o resaltante.

Entre las cosas por hacer era devolverle a Bell su color natural de pelo para no levantar mas sospechas de lo necesario, fue una experiencia algo tortuosa para el joven.

Fue una extraña combinación de productos de belleza y cuidados para el pelo con magia, por lo que aunque se moje o se corte el pelo, este seguiría siendo de mismo color.

Finalmente Bell había llegado cerca de la entrada de la torre acompañado de una niebla espesa demostrando que aún era muy temprano. Mirando a su alrededor podía notar como algunos aventureros eran acompañados por personas con grandes maletas.

Quizás no se había dado cuenta antes de lo necesario que podían ser.

-Un apoyo, ¿eh?- Se preguntó.

-¡Oye, chico de pelo blanco!

Bell en un principio no escucho ese llamado, aún se sentía algo raro tener su antiguo color de pelo. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su traje.

-Te estoy hablando a ti.- Dijo nuevamente.

Esta vez, el joven tuvo que darse vuelta para ver a una joven chica de baja estatura con una especie de gabardina con capucha que cargaba una gran maleta de color verde.

Bell parpadeo un par de veces.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?- Pregunto.

No podía decirlo con total certeza ya que el orégano que se había derramado el día de ayer había estropeado toda oportunidad de tener una manera de identificar a la chica de ayer, incluso no podía recordar el aroma de ese otro sujeto.

Ella pareció mirarlo de forma confundida.

-Creo que se equivoca.- Dijo ella antes de quitarse la capucha revelando unas orejas de animal.- Soy una Teriomorfa, mi nombre es Liliruca.

Bell entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba y levantaba una mano para tocar las orejas, eran reales, pero no solo eso, eran calentitas, peludas, suaves y esponjosas.

Sin quererlo el joven comenzó a no solo rascar las orejas, sino a jugar un poco con ellas, era como tener una masa en su mano, tenía que decir que era muy adictivo.

Había comenzado a jugar más rudo con ella, llegando al punto de frotarla con sus dedos y pellizcar la punta.

-Hyaa~

Una combinación de un suspiro y un gemido hiso que rápidamente retirara su mano solo para ver como la apoyo tenía un profundo sonrojo y algo de baba en la comisura de su labio.

-(Oh, mierda).- Pensó Bell ya que al parecer ella era de esas personas que tenían las orejas sensibles.

Esto era algo común, como encontrar a una persona muy susceptible a las cosquillas a diferencia de otros que no le sacas ni una sonrisa.

Y había estado jugando con un punto sensible en plena calle y con alguien que incluso podría ser menor de edad.

Solo le quedaba una alternativa.

-Ejem... ¿Ya desayunaste?- Desviar la atención.

Rápidamente el peliblanco la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta uno de los puestos cercanos a la torre, estos normalmente vendían el desayuno para los aventureros, un buen negocio en realidad.

Bell pidió dos cafés y una rosquilla para cada uno, después de pagar fueron hacia la fuente y se sentaron en el borde de esta. El joven miraba hacia los lados esperando que nadie haya visto eso, no pensaba ir a la cárcel.

-Bueno...- Comenzó Bell tratando de mantener la compostura.- ¿Por qué me hablaste, Liliruca?

-Bueno...- Ella también se estaba recuperando de eso también.- Parecía que estabas solo y es raro ver a un aventurero con una mochila, así que pensé...

-Ya veo.

-¿Y qué dices?- Pregunto ella.- ¿Te gustaría tener un apoyo?

-La verdad es que si, haría más fácil las mazmorras.- Comentó distraídamente mientras mordía la rosquilla y bebía algo del café.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto la joven con algo parecido a felicidad.- Entonces, ¿Podrías llevarme?

Bell asintió mientras mordía nuevamente la rosquilla y bebía el café.

-Soy pobre... y quizás no tenga mucho para sobrevivir.- Mencionó tratando de usar el chantaje emocional para asegurar que la contraten.

El joven asintió distraídamente, ya la iba a contratar, ¿Que más quería?

-Y luego que un chico tocara algo tan importante para mí... tienes que hacerte responsable.

 **GAH**

El aventurero comenzó a atragantarse con la rosquilla por las palabras de la joven, ¿Que había hecho? ¿Dónde ella había aprendido a decir esas cosas?

-¡Bell-sama!- Dijo Lili mientras trataba de ayudar a su contratista que se estaba ahogando.

Finalmente el pedazo de rosquilla había salido de su garganta quedándose flotando en la fuente.

-Solo vamos a la mazmorra de una vez.- Dijo Bell limpiándose la baba.

Pero sin que se diera cuanta, su nuevo apoyo esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

* * *

-¡RAAAAH!

Bell se lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

Gracias al nuevo miembro de su Party, sin contar a Welf, su trabajo se había reducido justo a la mitad concentrándose solamente en aplastar a los monstruos que tenía enfrente.

Ya sea usando sus manos desnudas o su Kenabo los monstruos desaparecían con suma facilidad, bueno no es como que estuviera en una zona que representaba algún tipo de desafío, había decidido que iría algo suave para ver la capacidad de su apoyo.

Habían pasado el piso de las hormigas hace unas horas y se estaba enfrentando ahora a uno que otro perro del infierno, eran aplastados antes de que pudieran lanzar fuego.

-¡Bell-sama es increíble!- Dijo Liliruca desde atrás.

El aventurero soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al ver como uno que otro perro le gruñía y retrocedía para perderse en las sombras de la mazmorra, guardo en su espalda su arma para respirar unos segundos.

Por su parte Lili no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo podía decir que su contratista era fuerte, monstruosamente fuerte.

Llegaron a este piso en un tiempo record y el solo estaba haciendo el trabajo de un grupo de 5 tal vez 6 aventureros de nivel 1 y 2.

-¡Lili!- Grito Bell corriendo hacia ella.

Rápidamente la tomo de la agarradera de su mochila antes de dar un salto para incrustar sus dedos en una de las paredes a unos 2 metros del suelo, la joven no había entendido lo que pasaba ya que solo había visto cómo donde había estado hace unos instantes ahora estaba un monstruo de mazmorra.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el aventurero a su apoyo.

-Ah... si.- Respondió insegura, ya que seguía asimilando la idea de que un aventurero la había salvado.

El joven la levantó y la acercó a su persona para que ella se sujetara de su espalda y así lo hizo, ella rodeo con sus brazos y piernas el cuerpo del aventurero.

Con eso hecho, le dio la oportunidad de tener una mano libre para sacar nuevamente su arma.

-Sujétate.- Dijo Bell con una sonrisa de dientes afilados.

-¡Espera!

El aventurero dio un salto para apartarse de la pared mientras tomaba con ambas manos su arma y la levantaba sobre su cabeza.

Su objetivo... la cabeza del monstruo.

Su fuerza fue tal que no solo aplasto al monstruo, si no que agrieto el piso bajo sus propios pies y no solo el piso ya que su arma había comenzado a tener grietas por el continuo uso.

Lili abrió los ojos y boca por el sombro al poder sentir de primera mano la cantidad de musculo y fuerza que ejercían sobre el monstruo, aunque ahora no podía saber de forma exacta quien era el verdadero monstruo de mazmorra.

Si el que estaba muerto o aquel al cual se aferraba.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- Mencionó Bell.- ¿No te parece?

-Si.- Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

Comenzaron a juntar las piedras mágicas antes de comenzar a emprender el camino hacia la superficie.

* * *

Bell recibió la bolsa de piedras de Lili y las cambiaron en el edificio del gremio.

-¡58,000 valis!- Dijo Lili sorprendida, bueno no demasiado ya que había estimado una suma próxima, pero igual era sorprendente.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Bell ya que había sido un día productivo.

-¡Fácilmente juntaste lo que un grupo le llevaría todo el día!

-Juntamos.- Le corrigió Bell antes de entregarle la mitad en una bolsa de tela.- Ten.

-Eh... Bell-sama.- Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Si?- Pregunto.

-¿No vas a tratar de quedarte con todo? ¿O lo dividirás mal?

El joven abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, pero rápidamente entendió el contexto, los apoyos normalmente tenían mucha menos fuerza que un aventurero, por lo cual era normal que se aprovecharan de eso.

Bell levantó su mano y Lili retrocedió instintivamente, pero se sorprendió al sentir un toque áspero pero no maligno el cual simplemente revolvía su pelo.

Ella levanto su rostro para ver al aventurero el cual le sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

Bell saco su mano de la cabeza de la joven y la extendió frente a ella.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi apoyo?

Ella tímidamente estrecho la mano.

-Qué raro eres.

Bell ignoró esto y simplemente sonrió mientras veía a su apoyo retirarse hacia lo que podría ser su hogar. Cuando ella ya había desaparecido de su vista, el aventurero enfureció su expresión.

Rápidamente volvió dentro del edificio del gremio y comenzó a recaudar información sobre Soma Family.

No pudo encontrar mucho ya que muchos de los aventureros seguían en la mazmorra, incluso los miembros del gremio sabían poco o nada, pero sí pudo ver como algunos de estos aventureros parecían desesperados.

Y él sabía bien lo que era la desesperación.

Fijo su mirada en la lejanía donde se formaban nubes de tormenta para ver como lentamente estaba comenzando a oscurecer, no quedaban más de 10 minutos para que todo quede en penumbras.

Sería una noche agitada y con truenos.

Quizás podía hacer una vuelta rápida.

* * *

Liliruca Arde era una Teriomorfa la cual había desarrollado un profundo odio por los aventureros, ella solo les servía ya que era la única manera de poder sobrevivir.

En varias ocasiones llegaba a robar a sus contratistas para poder obtener un margen rentable de ganancia ya que casi siempre le pagaban con migajas.

Ella apretó la bolsa de monedas que tenía en sus manos cuando la imagen de Bell apareció en su mente.

Ese aventurero no era normal, ella llego a pensar en robarle su arma pero rápidamente descarto la idea cuando descubrió que no podría levantarlo, su contratista era un monstruo en toda regla.

Su estilo de pelea era bestial, su instinto animal le decía que comprarse con él, fácilmente era como comparar un lobo a un conejo.

Ridículo.

Tendría que mantener la fachada de apoyo hasta encontrar una manera de reducirlo y poder tomar todo lo que podría de él.

Rápidamente alguien le arrebató el dinero de sus manos.

-Es más que lo de costumbre, ¿No es así, Arde?

Un sujeto fornido mitad animal, posiblemente un Tanuki, vestido con un equipo de aventureros de buen nivel y acompañado por dos secuaces.

Lili apretó sus puños sutilmente mientras su expresión cambiaba a miedo, no por verdadero miedo, sino simplemente para darle una falsa sensación de poderío a estos aventureros.

Siempre le robaban lo poco que ella podría recaudar, era algo usual en este punto, pero esto no hacía más que aumentar su odio por ellos.

El aventurero del centro se acercó a ella y colocó su bota en su cara con claras intenciones de patearla escaleras abajo.

-¿Quién permite que un inútil apoyo como tu siga en la Soma Family?

Ella apretó los dientes antes de contestar.

-Los aventureros.

-Si... los aventureros.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.- Si lo sabes entonces trabaja hasta que mueras.

Pero justo cuando estaba por patearla algo pasó.

El sonido de los truenos fue escuchado mientras que la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los adoquines del piso, toda esta sinfonía era completada por un aleteo de un ave muy grande.

 **FLAP**

-¡AHHHH!

De pronto uno de los secuaces del fondo desapareció cuando la iluminación del relámpago se apagó, asi mismo con su grito cesó demasiado rápido.

El hombre animal quito su pie de la joven y miro donde había estado su amigo.

-¿Que esta...?

De pronto con un sonido fuerte el cuerpo inconsistente del desaparecido cayó sobre un montón de basura con muchos moratones y cortes.

Ambos aventureros se acercaron para cubrirse las espaldas dejando a Lili a su suerte, la cual no se podía mover por la tensión que sentía.

-¡Sea quien seas no te conviene meterte con nosotros!- Dijo el Tanuki.

-¡Arriba!- Dijo su compañero.

Los tres levantaron su vista para ver como un relámpago iluminaba el cielo dándoles por unos instantes una imagen que quedaría grabada en sus memorias.

Era un demonio con las alas extendidas que posaba como una gárgola con una clara expresión de enojo que sintonizaba con sus brillantes colmillos y ojos.

Rápidamente este se lanzó a uno de los aventureros secuaces y rodaron hasta meterse en la penumbra de uno de los callejones del lugar, fue tan rápido que no se pudieron oír gritos, solo el sonido de golpes y algo quebrándose.

El hombre Tanuki rápidamente tomo a Lili de rehén colocando una daga cerca de su cuello.

-Un paso más y la mató.

De entre las sombras solo unos ojos brillantes podían ser vistos, era como si su cuerpo estuviera cubierto por un manto de sombras, rápidamente el demonio le lanzo algo cerca de el para desestabilizarlo.

Su propio compañero.

Además del traumatismo por este golpe, se podía ver claramente que su brazo derecho estaba roto, esta imagen asustó al aventurero generando una apertura así. Antes de que se diera cuenta algo lo había sujetado por el cuello y lo estaba elevando sobre el suelo, sujetar la muñeca de su captor era lo único que le permitía respirar.

-Monstruo.- Fue lo que dijo al tener al demonio tan cerca de él.

Una gutural risa pudo ser oída que brotaba desde el fondo de su garganta.

 **-Si yo soy un monstruo... tú eres menos que una mierda en el camino.**

El demonio deslizo su mano bajo la armadura de aventurero y con la fuerza de una mano fue suficiente para romperle algunas costillas, este trato de gritar pero su garganta estaba sujetada con tal fuerza que casi no podía respirar.

El Devilman lo sujetó sobre las escaleras que ahora estaban totalmente empapadas por la lluvia y sonrío lobunamente.

 **-Recuerda eso.**

Acto seguido lo soltó dejando que por su propio peso y heridas hagan el trabajo sucio si es que moría, que mal.

Bell se quedó así unos segundos antes de girar lentamente para ver a Lili petrificada, con un paso lento comenzó a acercársele.

Como si fuera un animal acorralado ella retrocedió hasta que chocó contra una pared de piedra, sus ojos estaban enfocados en esta criatura y el pelo de su nuca estaba erizado totalmente al sentir el aura que desprendía.

Cuando estuvo a menos de 2 metros de distancia, ella cerro los ojos sin saber que sería capaz de hacerle a ella, si venció con tanta facilidad a estos aventureros, ella no le serviría de aperitivo.

Lo único que le quedaba era cerrar los ojos.

Pero lo único que pudo percibir fue el sonido del tintineo de unas monedas entre ellas, esto la confundió por lo cual abrió sus ojos.

Solo para ver que frente a ella estaba la misma bolsa de monedas que le habían quitado y no solo eso, si no otras que pertenecían a sus matones, además de eso había un silbato de cobre.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente quedo unos minutos antes de tomar las bolsas y el silbato para irse de allí, pero sin que se diera cuenta era vigilada por Bell desde los tejados.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, uno bastante húmedo por la lluvia del día anterior y nuestro protagonista nuevamente se dirigía hacia la mazmorra con un semblante pensativo.

El dia de ayer no solamente había descubierto los problemas que tenía Lili, su nueva apoyo, si no que alguien más sabia de su secreto.

Welf Crozzo.

El día de ayer habían caído en una emboscada por unos monstruos y el arma de Bell se había roto, por lo cual solo le quedaba transformarse para poder sobrevivir.

Si bien el pelirrojo lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía toda la intención de reunirse con el hoy a la tarde para aclarar todo. Habían logrado conseguir los materiales y el pelirrojo ya se había puesto a forjar.

Bell quiso tomar esto como una buena señal ya que seguía trabajando para la creación de su equipo.

Solo esperaba que nada malo pase.

El peliblanco comenzó a esperar a Lili cerca de la fuente para empezar su travesía, eso claro si aparecía después del número que montó ayer, puede que se haya excedido un poco.

Si su secreto se llegaba a saber, una guerra entre familias sería la única solución.

Pero los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien lo levanto como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-¡Oye!- Grito Bell claramente enojado.

Pero justo cuando estaba por golpear al sujeto lo reconoció y sus siguientes palabras petrificaron al joven.

-Mi diosa desea conocerte.- Dijo Ottar, el capitán de la Freya Family.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, les pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización y veremos que actualizamos la próxima semana, recuerden que siempre pueden mandarme un PM con una petición, consejo o demás.**

 **Y recuerden…**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	8. Freya

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.**

 **Antes que nada les cuento que tenemos página de Facebook, busquen "thedevilzero" pero el que dice escritor, es allí donde subiré las imágenes notas y otros elementos como avisos, ya que hay veces que no me dan las ganas de subir aquí.**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo al capítulo en cuestión casi no lo subo esta semana. De pronto tuve ganas de actualizar esto.**

 **Así que vamos a los Reviews.**

 **herob2301: Tienes razón en todo sentido.**

 **Nechroz: Por supuesto.**

 **zaraki999: you are welcome.**

 **Zigred: Pues, aquí esta.**

 **Zaraki Kempachi: you are welcome. You can see the armor on our facebook page.**

 **Esos son todos los Reviews que contestare, así que sin más preámbulos… AL CAPITULO!**

* * *

Era media noche y un manto estrellado cubría la ciudad de Orario haciendo que las luces de las farolas sean casi innecesarias, era una noche tranquila.

O eso pensaba.

Bell estaba pensativo vestido con sus ropas normales que se había quitado antes de transformarse, sentado en el borde de la fuente que daba a la mazmorra justamente el lugar donde había conocido a su Apoyo, la cual había salvado de unos imbéciles de su propia Familia.

Con las manos cruzadas en una forma de triángulo, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Sabía que podría haber algo de rivalidad entre los miembros de una misma Familia, pero este no era el caso, había malicia y completo dolo, por lo cual se preguntaba sobre el estado de su Apoyo.

Sabia de buena fuente que la Soma Family no sufría problemas de dinero y que contaba con muchos miembros, aun así, no llegaba a la conclusión de su actuar.

¿Qué es lo que impulsaba a esos aventureros a actuar así?

Algo egoísta sin duda, pero... sentía que algo estaba obviando.

-Bell.

Pero fue gracias a la ayuda de Welf que finalmente el joven pudo enviar esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su cabeza para evitar pensar demasiado en ellos, no debía olvidar la razón por la cual seguía aquí.

El aventurero miro al herrero que estaba vestido con ropas oscuras, con una correa de cuerpo en su espalda que sujetaba una espada de buen tamaño y claro, su pañuelo azul atado en el brazo.

Además de una pequeña bolsa con algunas herramientas.

Sonriendo un poco por la noche que aún les espera, Bell tomo el pomo de su arma antes de patear el otro extremo, gracias a la fuerza aplicada este viajo desde el suelo hasta descansar en el hombro del demonio.

-¿Comenzamos?- Pregunto el aventurero antes de comenzar a liderar el camino.

Ambos se adentraron en la mazmorra y rápidamente notaron las diferencias que no eran tan claras como el día y la noche, más pudieron sentirlo en los pelos en su nuca que se erizaban después de un rato.

El aventurero sabía que Welf podría cuidarse perfectamente, mas era de noche y no estaba seguro hasta cuán profundo tendrían que ir por los materiales.

Los monstruos rápidamente comenzaron a aparecer, por lo que ambos comenzaron la cacería de estos haciendo todo lo posible por obtener algún objeto o elemento de estos.

Poco más de una hora había pasado cuando llegaron al piso 8, luego al 9 y así al 10 hasta llegar al 12 con un total de casi 3 horas ya dentro de la dungeon.

Bell ha estado considerando la idea de comenzar a retirarse, en situaciones normales no tendría problemas con continuar e ir incluso más lejos, pero ahora no estaba solo y su misión era protegerlo.

-¡Bell!

El llamado de Welf alerto al medio demonio volviendo su atención a que en este piso comenzaron a aparecer unos cuantos Hard Armored, un monstruo de armadillo que tiene un caparazón duro pero débil por dentro.

Normalmente no tendría problemas ya que su capacidad ofensiva era algo escasa, más su defensa era algo de considerar, usualmente separaba a los bichos de su caparazón con sus propias manos.

-¡AHHHH!

El medio demonio uso su Kenabo para destrozar el duro caparazón del monstruo con pura fuerza, este quedo reducido a una masa sanguinolenta luego de algunos ataques.

Por su lado Welf estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo manteniendo a raya a un Hard Armored e incluso algunos Imps.

 **RAAAAAAHG**

De pronto entre la niebla del piso apareció un temible Infant Dragón, midiendo casi 4 metros de altura e irradiando muchísimo calor.

Bell no perdió el tiempo y fue directamente contra él.

Empuñando su arma a dos manos y apretando la empuñadura hasta el punto que sentía que su arma se estaba a punto de quebrar, y así lo hiso, pero no sin antes acabar con el monstruo.

 **CRACK**

De un poderoso golpe en la cara, el medio demonio había logrado quebrar el cuello del Dragón con un horripilante crujido de huesos que se astillaron cuando el arma contundente golpeó.

El monstruo cayó al piso en un sonido sordo para luego desaparecer dejando unas cuantas escamas, huesos y una piedra mágica.

-Welf.- Llamo el peliblanco al herrero.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si...- Respondió este.

El joven se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero que estaba sudando un poco, más había derrotado a todos los monstruos, le dedico una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado al peliblanco.

-Mataste un Infant Dragón de un solo golpe, eso fue increíble.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, me gustaría decir lo mismo de mi arma.- Mencionó con algo de tristeza.

Su arma, su Kenabo estaba partido por la mitad denotando la madera astillada y el metal retorcido que antes lo componía, Bell quería llorar por su arma, más no podía en estos momentos.

Un sonido hiso que sus orejas se animarán y por puro reflejo no sacó las alas de murciélago en cabeza para percibir mejor su ambiente, habían más monstruos cerca.

Bell colocó lo que quedo de su arma en la parte trasera de su cinturón y se acercó a Welf sin dejar de ver la neblina a su alrededor, terminando con ambos espalda con espalda.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras miraba la niebla y apuntaba su espada hacia ella.

-Están brotando muchos monstruos.

Ambos se alertaron con el sonido de pesadas pisadas viendo como aparecían más enemigos, desde un Infant Dragón, como un Wyvern y otros enemigos más pequeños.

Bell maldijo internamente en un lenguaje incomprensible, no tenía arma y estaba en una posición de guardián, sin duda una muy mala situación, solo le ocurría una manera de salir de esta.

Pero al hacerlo se estaba arriesgando de sobremanera.

-Esto no se ve bien para nosotros.- Dijo Welf sonriendo, pero se le notaba el sudor

-Welf.- Llamo Bell.- Se cómo salir de esto.

-Si tienes algo que nos pueda sacar de esta situación, soy todo oídos.- Comento apuntando su espada a un monstruo y luego a otro.

-Promete que no dirás nada.

Welf lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Te parece que este...?

Welf se quedó callado cuando se giró para ver al joven el cual tenía una mirada completamente sombría, era casi como si mirase su alma y estuviera mas que dispuesto a arrancársela de la forma más dolorosa posible.

El pelirrojo trago duro al verlo, pero aun así asintió y de su boca escaparon las palabras correctas.

-Lo prometo.

Apenas esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Bell comenzó su plan, fue casi como si dijeran un comando para que un perro amaestrado ataque.

Welf vio con una expresión nerviosa cuando los músculos de su compañero crecían de tal manera que su ropa apenas parecía contenerlos, su cabello se tornó negro al tiempo que se volvían unas alas de murciélago, su piel se volvió verde y dos cuchillas de hueso surgieron en sus antebrazos.

-No puede ser...- Dijo Welf sorprendido y con miedo mientras retrocedía cuanto los monstruos se lo permitiesen.- Tu eres...

 **-Si.-** Respondió con una sonrisa de filosos colmillos antes de lanzarse a los enemigos.- **¡Yo soy Devilman!**

* * *

 **-Así que eso es lo que pasó.-** Comentó Devilman caminando con una bolsa llena de objetos de monstruos y piedras mágicas.

-Así que eres un... ¿Medio Demonio?- Pregunto Welf caminando a su lado con una bolsa con un contenido similar al de su compañero.

Después de la pelea contra la emboscada de monstruos, Welf apunto su arma contra Bell, claro que este lo ignoró solo para seguir eliminando monstruos pero no dejaba de ser tenebroso en su primer momento.

Le tomó unos minutos separar la ficción de los rumores que había escuchado los últimos días sobre este "Devilman" desde su aparición en Monsterphilia, pero finalmente logró asimilar algo la idea.

En estos momentos Bell, o mejor dicho Devilman, le estaba comentando lo que podía recordar de su nacimiento en la mazmorra. Había tenido que mantener su forma demoniaca ya que no tenían armas y esta era la mejor manera de contraatacar en caso de emergencia.

 **-Podría decirse**.- Comentó.

Welf asintió antes de hablar.

-Ahora entiendo por qué querías que use con tanta insistencia esos elementos que trajiste contigo.- Comentó.- ¿Son partes de ti, no?

El medió demonio asintió tímidamente.

-Tenía la esperanza de que una armadura o traje forjado como eso pudiera ayudarme con... esto.- Bell hiso una seña refiriéndose a su forma demoniaca y a su ropa la cual hacia lo posible para cubrirlo.

Welf puso una mano en su mentón antes de hablar.

-Lo que pides, probablemente necesite magia.- Comentó distraídamente antes de fruncir el ceño.- ¿Recuerdas cuál es mi apellido?

El demonio dejo de caminar antes de girar para ver a Welf que tenía una expresión seria.

 **-Crozzo.-** Respondió.

-Sí, Welf Crozzo, originario de Rakia, el usuario de la habilidad Crozzo Blood, la cual me permite crear armas mágicas.

Bell abrió los ojos ante lo que decía.

 **-¿Puedes crearlas?**

-Sí, pero... las odio.- Sus palabras de pronto adquirieron un tono de veneno.- Son objetos que corrompen al usuario, ya que siempre se separaban y dejarían al usuario atrás.

Bell ya tenía una idea de a dónde iba su conversación.

 **-Si no quieres forjar la armadura está bien, yo... buscaré otra manera.-** Le dijo.

-Confiaste en mi.- Dijo de pronto Welf.- Así como yo se tu secreto, tu protege el mío.

Bell asintió antes de extender la mano.

 **-Te lo prometo.**

Welf estrecho su mano.

-Puede que odie las armas mágicas, pero si debo usar mis habilidades, lo haré.- Le dijo con seguridad antes de poner una sonrisa.- Además, ¿Quien más podría fabricar algo en tu estado?

El demonio burlo un poco.

 **-Bueno, hay muchos herreros en Orario.-** Dijo en broma.

-Pero yo soy el único que sabe lo que necesitas y para que.- Le respondió.

 **-Me atrapaste.**

Así ambos compartieron una pequeña risa antes de hacer lo posible por salir de la Mazmorra, hablando de las ideas que tenían sobre el equipo que Welf tendría que forjar.

Bell agregó a la orden una nueva arma para él, el herrero no tuvo problemas para recibir dicha petición, ahora con estos elementos en sus manos estaría más que feliz de pasar horas junto a su forja.

El herrero ya tenía unas cuantas ideas ya que había podido ver de cerca el estilo de pelea de Bell estando en su forma demoniaca.

Mañana por la mañana tendría algo listo para él, justo a tiempo para que Bell pueda ir a la mazmorra totalmente renovado.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al tiempo presente…**_

-¿Podrías bajarme?- Pregunto Bell a Ottar.

-No.

El aventurero más joven suspiró mientras jugaba con sus nuevos protectores en sus antebrazos en un intento de distraerse hasta llegar al piso designado al cual estaba siendo secuestrado.

Eran dos placas de metal forjado de color negro con un borde plateado, con un diseño simple de unas ondulaciones parecidas a unas alas pero había dos cosas más interesantes en este equipo.

Uno de ellos era que poseían unas coreas autoajustables las cuales no se saldrían aun si se convertía ya que se ajustarían a su nueva forma. Y lo segundo es que poseía una especie de goma o algo que Bell no podía identificar en medio, una especie de lámina o algo de ese estilo.

Este era un mecanismo por el cual las cuchillas de hueso de Bell podrían surgir sin ningún problema, ya que las pintaba o daba la ilusión de que eran cuchillas de metal.

Bell tuvo que darle mucho crédito a su herrero ya que había pensado en esta idea en unos minutos, por lo que había visto, Welf llego de la mazmorra y se puso a trabajar, eso explicaría su estado cansado esta mañana.

 **Click**

Con un leve sonido, la cuchilla de hueso de Bell salió de su antebrazo y adquirió una tonalidad plateada cuando paso por su equipo de protección, sin duda engañaría a cualquiera que no sepa de sus habilidades.

Pero como todo, ya se estaba aburrido de esto, ¿Que tan alto estaba su diosa?

-Llegamos.

Bell se animó ante esto, justo antes de que fuera lanzado hacia el centro de una sala con una alfombra donde su cara fue a parar.

El aventurero emitió un gruñido animal mientras se levantaba y miraba de mala manera a Ottar, el cual mantenía su expresión seria.

Después de eso, Bell pudo mirar a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en una sala finamente amueblada con varias estanterías llenas de libros y lo más impresionante de la sala era el cristal que daba una perfecta vista de Orario.

-¿En qué piso estoy?- Se preguntó el joven mientras se acercaba a la ventana y ponía una mano sobre el cristal.

-Es el último piso de Babel.

El joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de otra persona en la sala y se giró para ver lo que solo podría ser descrito como una diosa, pues eso era, ni más ni menos.

Vestida con un traje negro que se pegaba a su figura dejando muchos espacios donde se podía observar una piel de porcelana con una silueta con más curvas que una pista, la diosa de la belleza Freya se acercaba con un paso calmo al joven.

-Mis aposentos.- Complemento ella antes de dirigirse al capitán de su familia.- Gracias, Ottar, puedes retirarte.

Este asintió y se fue por el elevador como le había indicado su diosa, dejando completamente solos a ambos.

Freya soltó una suave risa, una risa coqueta que de alguna manera le erizo el pelo en la nuca al aventurero, haciendo que pose su mirada sobre ella, justo como quería.

Ella caminó lenta y sensualmente poniendo énfasis en el movimiento de caderas para que el joven lo vea, sus movimientos fueron elegante que derramaban sensualidad, una totalmente celestial.

Finalmente ella se sentó en una especie de trono donde cruzo las piernas en un claro intento de provocar al joven, y con un solo movimiento de dedos la diosa le indico que se acercase.

Y el así lo hiso, manteniendo una distancia prudente de 1 metro de ella.

-Me interesas, Bell Cranel.- Fue lo que dijo la diosa.

Debido a la cercanía las fosas nasales del aventurero fueron invadidas con un suave perfume con un aroma floral, era como una brisa.

El joven tuvo que negar con la cabeza fuertemente para que sus sentidos no se vean sobrepasados por este bombardeo de informaciones que lo invitaban a los pecaminosos desenlaces.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- Pregunto directamente a la diosa.

Ella sonrío.

-Directo al grano, ¿eh?- Pregunto ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba lentamente.- Eso me gusta.

Bell no supo por qué pero sentía que algo estaba yendo mal, por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?" Preguntas...- Ella se acercó lo suficiente para que el joven pudiera sentir su aliento en su nariz provocándole un cosquilleo.- Quiero que dejes a tu patética diosa y vengas a mi...

Ella se acercó hasta el punto que ella también podía sentir el cálido aliento del joven sobre sus carnosos labios celestiales.

-Yo quiero todo de ti.

Ella cerro los escasos centímetros que los separaban y conecto sus labios con los del joven, ella sintió de inmediato un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, nunca había sentido algo como esto.

Ese sabor salado, esa electricidad en el ambiente, esa luz, esa oscuridad, ese poder que desprendía, esa... esa...

-¿Terminaste?

Esa Indiferencia.

Freya abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida, rompiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo su faceta de poder, pues ante ella estaba pasando algo que nunca habría concebido en sus sueños más salvajes.

Una mirada totalmente sería totalmente ajena a la que esperaba por a sus acciones adornaba los rojos ojos de Bell mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano el beso de la diosa.

-Le gusta que sea directo, ¿no?, Diosa Freya… pues lo seré.

Las palabras de Bell poco a poco ganaron cada vez más poder hasta el punto que Freya comenzó a temblar haciendo que oculte su cara.

En cambió el joven llamó al ascensor que a los pocos segundos llegó al último piso.

-No me gustaría enemistarme con usted... ¡Pero vuelva a insultar a mi diosa...!- Bell tuvo que controlarse para no mostrar sus colmillos ni otra facción demoniaca.- Créame que lo lamentará por el resto de su inmortal existencia.

Con eso último el joven dejo el lugar y a la diosa en la misma posición.

Minutos pasaron y ella seguía en esa posición, temblando de vez en cuando ella comenzó a emitir unos pocos movimientos.

-Haaaa~

Ella levanto su rostro mostrando que estaba feliz más allá de lo posible en esta situación, sus palabras, el poder que emitió, casi la hicieron llegar al orgasmo.

¿Que se iba a rendir?... Jamás.

Ahora lo quería más que nunca, había visto de cerca el color de su alma, nunca había visto nada igual, tan... salvaje.

Tan solo pensarlo la hicieron sentirse sumamente feliz, ese olor la lleno de una sensación que la calentaba por dentro.

Sus suaves manos se posaron en sus labios que lo habían besado y recorrieron sus suaves curvas pasando por sus turgentes pechos hasta detenerse en su intimidad.

Era como un lobo salvaje que lucha con todo para deshacerse de su collar, y ella... era la dueña de este perro... y lo iba a domesticar.

* * *

-¿Quien se cree?- Pregunto entre gruñidos un indignado Bell el cual salía de los ascensores hecho una fiera.

No quería nada que ver con la Freya Family, sabía bien que era una de las familias más grandes y poderosas de todo Orario… y que había rechazado una oportunidad que muchos aventureros habrían dado un brazo por la mera ocasión de hablar con esta diosa sobre unirse a su familia.

Pero Bell no estaba interesado, tenía todo lo que podría querer junto con Hestia y las chicas en su hogar, además, de alguna manera esa diosa le daba mala espina.

Pero nuevamente suspiro.

Sabía que los dioses eran seres sumamente codiciosos y sobre todo, caprichosos, definitivamente no sería la última vez que cruzaría palabras con ella.

-¿Bell-sama?

El mencionado se giró para ver a Lily cargando su mochila más que lista para la exploración de la mazmorra, sin darse cuenta, el joven había llegado a la plaza que quedaba frente a Babel, solo cuando llego su Apoyo se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la chica.

-Si.- Fue su distraída y ajena respuesta.- Vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre y de allí las profundidades de la Mazmorra, pero a medida que caminaban, Lily se dio cuenta de que el humor de su contratista esta hecho una porquería, además de eso no veía su arma.

No llegaron ni hasta el segundo piso cuando Lily hablo preocupada.

-¿Bell-sama...?- Pregunto nuevamente la joven.

-¿Si?- Pregunto este con fastidio.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Fue culpa de Lily?

Bell gruño de frustración antes de golpear su cabeza contra un muro de la Mazmorra y quedarse allí unos segundos, finalmente cuando el frio y duro muro lo ayudo a pensar mejor le contestó a la chica.

-No fue tu culpa.- Dijo en un tono de disculpa.- Solo he tenido una mala mañana.

-Sé que es mal momento... Pero Lily quería pedir el día libre para mañana, hay una reunión de mi familia a la cual no puedo faltar.

Bell se rasco la cabeza, había olvidado ese detalle.

-Creo que nunca establecimos tus días libres.- Mencionó con algo de vergüenza.- Claro.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo claramente con pena.- Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga.

-Olvida eso.- Dijo Bell.- Mejor vamos a desayunar, la verdad no estoy de humor para ir a la mazmorra a pesar de que quería probar estos bebes.

Esto último lo dijo mostrando sus nuevos protectores.

-¿Probar?- Pregunto Lily confundida.

El aventurero solo sonrío antes de desenfundar sus cuchillas que brotaron desde los protectores.

-Genial, Bell-sama.- Dijo Lily.- Con su vieja arma no habrá quien lo detenga.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunto en forma retorica.- Es una pena que se rompiera, me gustaba ese garrote.

Después de decir eso el joven comenzó a caminar mientras Lily se quedó congelada unos segundos procesando lo que había dicho. Ella había visto esa arma cada vez que su contratista iba a la mazmorra, y por resistirá la fuerza aplicada... definitivamente era un arma de una gran calidad.

-Bell-sama.- Llamo Lily.- ¿Cómo se rompió?

-Fue cuando fui a la mazmorra por la noche.

Nuevamente la Apoyo se quedó congelada, había muy pocos aventureros que se aventuraban a ir por la noche a la Mazmorra, no era por el horario para dormir, si no que durante la noche las cosas podrían complicarse mucho allí.

Solo... ¿Qué tan fuerte era Bell?

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado y nuestro querido protagonista estaba realizando una actividad que había estado posponiendo desde hace ya varios días, pero solo ahora había encontrado la oportunidad.

-Más arriba, Bell-Kun.- Dijo Hestia vistiendo unos overoles mientras tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Así?- Pregunto el joven mientras ajustaban la nueva luz de la iglesia.

Así es, este día ambos se tomaron un día libre para poder darle un mantenimiento y reparaciones al lugar donde viven. Mientras que Bell se encargaba de los trabajos más pesados, Hestia se encargaba de la jardinería y otros trabajos como la decoración con su "toque femenino" aunque el joven no tenía idea a lo que se refería.

Tuvieron que cambiar algunas ventanas y en otros casos taparlas, así como cambiar algunos tablones del piso ya que estaban podridos, sin duda un trabajo sumamente agotador para cualquiera.

-¿Puedes quitar las enredaderas del techo?- Pregunto la diosa mientras barría los restos de escombros que quedaron después de algunos arreglos.

-Claro.

El joven salió del lugar al cual ahora llamaba hogar e inhalo fuertemente antes de lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción, estaba feliz.

Pero lo que no sabía el joven era que cerca de ahí había una joven conocida como la "Princesa de la espada", de expresión neutra y cabellos dorados, la cual mantenía una vigilancia sobre Bell.

Desde que Aiz se había dado cuenta de que el hijo de la familia Hestia y este "Devilman" tenían una conexión, ella quería investigarlo.

Pero como aún no tenía pruebas concretas de que estaban relacionados, opto por mantenerlo bajo vigilancia o como había dicho Tiona, "Perseguir a su presa"

Aunque Aiz no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

-Yop.

Un sonido llamo la atención de la joven cuando usando unos binoculares vio como Bell trepaba sin ningún esfuerzo al techo de la casa con sus manos desnudas las cuales tenían unas pronunciadas uñas.

¿Siempre las había tenido así?

-Humm...

Ella siguió observando en especial cuando el joven subió a la parte más alta de la iglesia y se paró en una base donde comenzó a posar de distintas maneras, desde una parecida a una gargola, pasando a una donde parecía mostrar unas alas hasta terminar con una donde ponía su mano izquierda en su cinturón y con la derecha apuntaba al frente.

-Puff.

Aiz contuvo las ganas de reír ante esto y se dedicó a seguir mirando, pero su pequeña felicidad se sustituyó con preocupación cuando el joven perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de no ser...

¿Por su cola?

La rubia aparto sus ojos del aparato para parpadear un par de veces antes de volver a mirar a través de ellos, y tal como había visto, el joven había evitado caer gracias a una cola que lo había sujetado a la plataforma.

Con ayuda del apéndice y claro de sus manos, el peliblanco logró subirse nuevamente al techo de su hogar y poner una expresión pensativa.

Aiz vio como ponía una expresión feliz antes de que su pelo se volviera de color negro y que formasen 2 alas de murciélago, con cuchillas de hueso surgiendo en sus antebrazos.

Con ayuda de sus poderes, Bell lanzo una bocanada de fuego que carbonizo a todas y cada una de las enredaderas que amenazaban con tragarse su hogar.

-Son la misma persona, no hay duda.- Comentó Aiz pensando su siguiente plan de acción.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Como pudimos ver, Bell está comenzando a ganar más presencia en varios aspectos, desde lo que se refiere a equipo como entre los dioses.**

 **Tengan o seguro que Freya no se quedara de brazos cruzados.**

 **Aiz ya sabe que es Devilman.**

 **Y Welf no va a dormir hasta terminar la armadura, la cual voy a pasar la imagen en la página de Facebook, recuerden buscarnos como "thedevilzero" la página que dice escritor.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo por esta actualización.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	9. Secreto

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Sé que muchos estaban esperando otras actualizaciones… pero esto es lo que salió.**

 **Recuerden que siempre pueden mandarme un PM con los fics que quieren que actualice y yo haré lo posible por hacerlo.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de bromas he comenzado a leer las novelas y me gustaron, por lo cual tengo una mejor comprensión de su universo.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos al capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews.**

* * *

Bell estaba feliz.

El joven pudo una expresión satisfecha mientras sus características demoníacas se desvanecían dejando las humanas acompañado de su característico pelo blanco pero su cola aún estaba presente.

Esta ultima la dejó ya que le ayudaba con el equilibrio para no caer, mientras usaba sus manos con garras para quitar los restos carbonizados de las plantas que crecieron en el techo hasta que finalmente este estaba limpio.

Con una sonrisa el joven bajo del techo antes de continuar con su labor.

-Maltitas plantas.- Maldijo con estas enredaderas del techo ya que tenía que tener cuidado de no arrancarlas muy fuerte o podría dañar el muro y no podían gastar demasiado dinero.

El joven continuó arrancando las plantas una por una mientras su cola se balanceaba sin problemas demostrando que estaba relajado y alegre.

No estaba muy preocupado que alguien lo viese usando sus poderes ya que absolutamente nadie vendría a esta zona y si así fuese el caso él podría detectarlos gracias sus sentidos demoníacos, además una pequeña mentira sobre habilidades podría disuadirlos.

Estaba totalmente seguro que no habría nadie que podría tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¡GAH!

Bell se congeló de manera repentina cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la cola, si bien su cola no era sensible ni nada por el estilo fue la sorpresa que lo dejó petrificado.

Lentamente se giró para ver quien lo estaba agarrando y al hacerlo quedo completamente petrificado mientras su corazón subía hasta su garganta pues quien lo estaba tomando era nada más ni nada menos que La Princesa de la Espada.

Aiz Wallenstein.

Ella tenía su expresión tranquila de siempre mientras miraba con curiosidad el apéndice entre sus manos, los cuales iluminaron sus ojos con un brillo casi infantil ignorando completamente al dueño de la misma.

El joven demonio miraba a aventurera de primera clase con ojos abiertos ya que ella lo había descubierto, ¿Había sido demasiado despreocupado de que alguien lo descubriese? ¿O no había considerado la idea de que alguien lo estuviese buscando?

El peliblanco debió juntar la voluntad para forzar unas palabras de su garganta para salir de su boca.

-Disculpa... ¿Podrías soltar mi cola?- Preguntó Bell.

Aiz parpadeo unos instantes antes de permitir que el apéndice se deslizara de entre sus delgados dedos mientras que la expresión como desilusionada adornaba sus facciones, como si alguien le hubiera quitado un juguete muy divertido.

-Devilman, ¿eh?- Dijo Aiz mientras miraba al joven.

Bell sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron por unos segundos por la repentina vergüenza ante su alias, lo había dicho casi cada vez que se había transformado, pero no era momento para esto.

Su secreto había sido revelado, pero no podía hacer nada en estos momentos, un paso en falso y su secreto será revelado al gremio.

Pero poco o nada le importaba a Bell lo que el gremio hiciese con él, no le importaba el dolor o las heridas en su cuerpo, no le importaba ser expulsado de Orario.

Pero no podría soportar lo que le ocurría a Hestia.

La sola idea de lo que el gremio y los dioses pudiesen hacerle a su diosa hacia que le formase un nudo en su garganta. Esos pensamientos hicieron que su estado se volviese mucho más cuidadoso con relación a la llegada a la joven.

-¿Por qué estas aqui?- Preguntó Bell en un tono cuidadoso.

Aiz asumió una posición de cuidado por unos instantes antes de volver a una posición más calmada nuevamente, ella se había preparado para este momento desde que había descubierto la verdad.

Ella había aprendido que si quieres acercarte a un animal no debes demostrar o miedo o mala intención, tenía que hacerlo de forma tranquila.

Aunque probablemente ella había estado leyendo un libro sobre el cuidado de los gatos.

-¡Bell-kun!

El joven no pudo evitar que su oreja se contraiga por un instante cuando escuchó el llamado de su diosa desde dentro de la iglesia pero aun así no apartó sus ojos de la chica de cabellos dorados.

Ella también lo escuchó y tampoco apartó la mirada del joven, pero por ello ambos supieron que debían terminar con esto en este preciso momento.

-Ven a verme mañana en la parte superior del muro cuando despunte el alba.

Con eso dicho ella salió de allí dejando a Bell completamente solo mientras ocultaba sus últimas características demoniacas, y revisaba que no haya nadie más en los alrededores de su hogar.

-¡Ya voy!- Dijo este.

El aventurero gruñó mientras se acercaba a la puerta restaurada de la iglesia, sintiendo la madera recientemente lijada y barnizada por sus propias manos bajo sus uñas, no iba a dejar que nada de esto se perdiera.

Antes de entrar al edificio se giró para ver que no hubiese nadie realmente antes de pasar por el interior reformado, con ventanas cambiadas así como la madera y las paredes rectificadas. La luz que pasaba a través de los cristales bañaba en una suave luz el interior mientras el joven se adentraba en la cámara de abajo.

La cámara había recibido una mejora general, mejor equipada y así mismo el sillón en el que dormía logró cambiarlo por uno que podía hacerse cama, para él y su espalda es una gran mejora.

El joven se recostó por el marco de la puerta mientras veía todo esto y no pudo evitar preocuparse, su vista viajo hasta su diosa la cual estaba preparando el almuerzo usando un pequeño delantal mientras tarareaba una canción, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta del recién llegado y su semblante.

-Bell-kun... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella mientras ponía a reposar el estofado.

-Si.- Dijo distraídamente.- Solo... estoy algo cansado.

Esta no era la verdad absoluta de lo que le ocurría al joven, pero tampoco era una mentira por lo cual simplemente evito decir algunos detalles pero al parecer esto fue suficiente para convencer a su diosa.

Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras se desataba el delantal dejándolo en la mesa antes de sentarse en el sillón e indicarle a Bell que se acerque con un gesto.

Este no lucho mucho contra los deseos de su diosa y se sentó justo al lado de ella.

-Aquí.- Dijo ella mientras palmaba sus muslos.

-Diosa.- Respondió en sorpresa.

Ella hizo un puchero por unos segundos.

-La otra vez me llamaste por mi nombre, sin honoríficos.- Comentó.

-Eso fue una situación crítica.- Defendió.

Ella volvió a palmear sus muslos, pero a diferencia de la primera vez el joven tuvo que ceder por el bien de todos.

Bell recostó su cabeza en los suaves muslos de la diosa mientras cerraba los ojos para poder sentir más a fondo esa sensación, esto más acompañado de las caricias que ella le realizaba... era simplemente algo celestial.

-De ahora en adelante me llamarás por mi nombre cuando estemos a solas.- Dijo ella.- No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Bell solo pudo bufar antes de abrir uno de sus ojos para observar a la diosa de la familia, justo antes de que una palabra escape de sus labios.

-Sí, Hestia.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos nuevamente.

Ella solo sonrió antes de continuar con su labor.

Bell lo había decidió, ahora no tenía ni una sombra de duda, iba a proteger a su familia de todo y de todos...

Incluso de los mismos Dioses.

* * *

El cielo aún estaba con una tonalidad violeta que era el resultado de que una mínima fracción del sol se asomara en el horizonte comenzando a bañar a todo con sus rayos a pesar de casi en su totalidad las personas seguían durmiendo.

Salvo por dos excepciones.

En la sima de los altos muros de la ciudad de Orario se encontraban dos aventureros, una es La Princesa de la Espada y el otro era nuestro joven medio demonio. Siendo que la primera vestía su equipo de aventurera y el segundo sus ropas normales ya que su equipo estaría listo hoy.

-Casi llegas tarde.- Dijo Aiz.

-Hubiera llegado antes, pero especificaste donde.- Dijo Bell mordazmente.

Ella pareció aturdida por eso.

-¿No lo dije?- Preguntó ella al aire mientras ponía una mano en su mentón.

El joven la miró incrédulamente por unos instantes antes de suspirar y volver a poner una expresión seria recordando lo que realmente estaba en juego aquí.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Preguntó.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La aventura de primera clase dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se dedicó a mirar por unos instantes al joven como si estuviera pensando que exactas palabras ha de usar antes de decir.

-Quiero volverme fuerte.- Dijo ella antes de mirar al joven con una nueva determinación.- Quiero saber cómo te has hecho tan fuerte.

Bell se sorprendió por lo que le estaba pidiendo y no pudo evitar tener cuidado, de alguna forma... le estaba pidiendo el secreto de la fusión con los demonios, algo que ni siquiera el comprendía del todo.

-No sé de qué estas hablando.- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Dime.- Dijo ella dando un paso al frente.

Bell gruño un poco antes de decir.

-¡Dije que no...!

El joven quedó callado cuando la chica desenvaino su espada y la apuntó contra el joven con claras intenciones de blandirla, si él no le decía ese secreto aún podría entregarlo a su diosa como le había pedido.

-Dime, o voy a contarlo todo.

 **SLASH**

Aiz tuvo que dar un paso atrás para evitar dos cuchilladas que iban dirigidas a sus puntos vitales, más precisamente a su cuello... si hubiera tardado tan solo un segundo más salir de ese lugar, su cabeza hubiera caído de sus hombros.

La chica se llevó su mano libre a su cuello por mero acto de reflejo mientras veía al joven.

 **-¡Atrévete siquiera a pensarlo!-** Le ladro Bell mientras sus cuchillas de hueso lucían amenazantes en sus antebrazos mientras arrancaba las mangas de su chaqueta y su pelo se volvía negro.

La joven de cabello rubio no dijo nada mientras asumía una posición de ataque preparada en el momento en que el joven se lanzó hacia a ella.

Bell intentó atacar por debajo, pero tuvo que esquivar el swing de la espada que iba en picada hacia él, a pesar de eso logró acercarse e intentar alcanzarla con su cuchilla de hueso.

En un rápido movimiento ella desvió ese ataque y por la posición forzó a Bell a usar sus garras como una lanza dirigida a la cabeza de la chica, pero a pesar de la distancia logró evitarlo pero no impune.

Un corte apareció en la mejilla de la chica mientras que un hilillo de sangre aparecía del corte y unos cuantos cabellos dorados eran cortados.

Así mismo ella uso esta oportunidad para contraatacar, levantando su rodilla tan alto como pudo, extendió su pierna en su totalidad para lograr asestar una patada al medio demonio que lo forzó a retroceder mientras se tomaba la nariz con su mano derecha.

A pesar del sangrado y el dolor de su nariz, Bell no iba a dar marcha atras, solo le tomó unos segundos que el sangrado se detuviese y la herida se cerraba. Aiz tomó nota de esto y nuevamente se preparó para lo que venía.

De alguna manera, esto se ha convertido en una batalla de desgaste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Haaaa... Ha...

Habían pasado casi 2 horas completas peleando sin ningún tipo de pausa, horas que ya estaban haciendo mella en ambos aventureros, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a los duelos en si, solo a matar monstruos de mazmorra.

Y mucho menos estaban preparados para el estilo de su oponente que de parte de Bell era una hibridación entre los movimientos humanos y los de una criatura de mazmorra, por su parte este nunca se ha enfrentado a alguien con tanta destreza y habilidad con la espada.

Sin duda tenía su apodo bien ganado.

Y es así como llegamos a nuestra situación actual.

-Eres... tan fuerte como dicen los... rumores.- Dijo Bell entre jadeos mientras trataba de recuperarse.

El enfrentamiento había sido casi a muerte y decimos casi ya que ambos seguían vivos, desechos, pero vivos.

Al joven medio demonio tenía cortes en brazos, piernas y rostro, su camiseta había sido reducida a un trato que hacia lo posible por cubrirlo mostrando heridas abiertas pero que no sangraban, además de eso la punta de la cuchilla de su brazo había sido cortada mientras que su otro brazo colgaba inútilmente debido a que la chica le había cortado los tendones.

-Eres... fuerte.- Pudo decir ella en un estado similar.

La punta de su espada había desaparecido dejando un borde plano, así mismo había desaparecido el protector del cuello y uno de sus guanteletes, su ropa al igual que sus botas estaban cortadas por distintos lugares dando un vistazo a la pálida piel de la joven que fue perjudicada con finas lineas de las que brotaban pequeñas cantidades de carmesí.

Ambos sabían que esto estaba muy cerca de terminar, este era el clímax de la pelea que había durado tanto tiempo, el ganador sería decidido en el próximo golpe siendo el sol el único testigo de la pelea.

-¡Haaaaaa!- Grito Bell mientras se lanzaba al frente siendo correspondida por un asentimiento de Aiz antes de dar una zancada.

El sonido de la carne siendo atravesada y la ropa rasgada fue totalmente audible para dar lugar al silencio.

Ambos aventureros habían quedado en un punto muerto, con Bell gruñendo de dolor por la espada clavada en su hombro izquierdo mientras trataba de forzar lo que le quedaba a su cuchilla derecha hacia el cuello de la joven, mientras que esta tenía su mano derecha aplicando presión sobre su espada que atravesaba de lado a lado al joven mientras que su mano izquierda estaba tratando de frenar la cuchilla.

Aiz tenía mucho nivel y habilidad, era una aventurera de primera clase por supuesto, pero por su parte Bell no se quedaba atrás con su regeneración y su poder crudo.

Un suave viento soplo en la sima de la muralla haciendo que las nubes se alejaran justo antes de que ambos colapsasen del cansancio quedando uno al lado del otro.

Los minutos pasaron mientras que ambos quedaron simplemente en silencio mientras intentaban recuperarse poco a poco, Bell deshizo sus características demoníacas mientras que con su brazo bueno metía su mano en el bolsillo de la mochila de su pierna y sacaba una poción curativa de baja calidad.

Este se la ofreció a la chica la cual lo tomó sin pensarlo 2 veces y se la bebió, sabía que no era veneno ya que estas pociones tienden a cambiar de color cuando se les agrega algo.

A pesar de eso ambos se quedaron en esa misma posición varios minutos mientras simplemente dejaban que el viento los relajase.

-Básicamente...- Comenzó Bell.- Yo no puedo vencerte y tú no puedes matarme.

-Hum.- Asintió la rubia.

Esto era básicamente lo que acababa de pasar y lo que les tomó varias horas a ambos descubrir, debido a que la pelea debía ser en secreto no podían usar todo su poder, gracias a esto la aventura de la Loki Family solo podía usar su habilidad y Bell contaba con su increíble regeneración.

Aunque en el fondo, Bell sabía que iba a perder.

-¿Lo declaramos empate?- Preguntó el joven.

-Empate.- Declaró ella.

Así ambos volvieron al silencio una vez más.

Ninguna de sus heridas era de gravedad por lo cual se quedaron en esa posición un poco más, el joven desvió su mirada a su brazo herido e intentó moverlo, pero un no podía, aunque logró un espasmo en sus dedos.

-Sabes, ni siquiera yo estoy del todo seguro de cómo me volví tan fuerte.- Comenzó Bell ganando la atención de la rubia.- Y a decir verdad no se siquiera si alguien más podría cumplir las condiciones... o tener la misma surte o la falta de ella.

Aiz solo pudo mirarlo antes de preguntarle.

-¿Dices que fue un accidente?- Preguntó.

-Eso creo... ya que dudo que esto sea un capricho de los dioses.- Comentó cerrando los ojos por unos momentos antes de ver a la joven.- Francamente lo que soy, no me importa siempre y cuando mi diosa este bien.

Aiz asintió ante eso.

-¿Fue por eso que me atacaste en un principio?- Preguntó retóricamente.- Ya que si revelo tu secreto ella estará en aprietos.

El joven no intentó negarlo.

-Somos una familia pequeña, es una forma elegante de decir que solo estamos ella y yo... no sé qué pasaría si llegásemos a separarnos.- Comentó con algo de pesar sus palabras.

Aiz simplemente continuó escuchando y pensando sus palabras, ella quería hacerse más fuerte pero por lo visto el método que uso este joven seguirá siendo un misterio... y hablando de misterio.

Gracias a esta pelea ella pudo tener una mejor comprensión del autoproclamado "Devilman" el cual no era malo como su diosa lo pintaba, lo cual lo hace preguntarse si estaba ignorando algo o bien su propia diosa no le estaba diciendo algo.

-No voy a decir nada.- Prometió la joven.- Tu secreto está a salvo.

Bell solo pudo regalarle una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dijo con sinceridad.- Je, sabes un día de estos te voy a invitar a comer.

-Dentro de pocas semanas mi familia va a realizar una expedición a lo profundo.- Comentó ella.- Hasta entonces me gustaría volver a enfrentarte... como un entrenamiento.

-Guardaste mi secreto, creo que puedo cumplir tu petición.- Comentó Bell antes de hacer fuerza en su brazo bueno antes de ponerse de pie y sacarse como pudo la espada de su hombro.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó la joven.

El solo le sonrió.

-Tengo que ir a recoger mi equipo.- Levantó como pudo su brazo herido y se despidió.- Nos vemos mañana.

Aiz asintió antes de simplemente cerrar sus ojos y descansar unos cuantos momentos dejando que simplemente los rayos del sol bañasen todo su ser y el viento acariciase su piel y jugase con su pelo.

Ella quedó en esa posición hasta que finalmente fue capaz de levantarse, tomar su espada y caminar por su cuenta, así ella bajo el muro y uso caminos poco concurridos para llegar a la Casa Crepuscular, el hogar de la familia Loki, no dudó en entrar incluso si atraía la atención de los guaridas.

La primera en recibirlo fue Tione, una joven amazona de cabello corto que normalmente vestía un top blanco con unas telas de color verde con dorado en la parte baja además de sus accesorios de oro.

-Oh, Aizu, has-

La joven amazona se quedó completamente de piedra al ver el estado de su amiga, con varios raspones, sangre seca y su espada cortada.

-¿Que te paso?- Preguntó ella acercándose a la rubia.

-Tuvimos... una charla.- Dijo la rubia antes de poner una pequeña sonrisa y subir a su habitación.

* * *

-Ah~ maldición.- Dijo Bell mientras apretaba su muñeca derecha mientras recuperaba poco a poco su movilidad y sensibilidad.

Podía decir con seguridad que esa espada era de buena calidad, trabajo de la Hefestos Family sin duda, podía recordar el querer sentir tan buen el acero entre sus dedos, aunque fue su carne quien la probó primero.

Pero al menos esta vez tendría algo bueno entre sus manos en cuanto encuentre a su herrero.

El joven había bajado del muro y usó las callejuelas de la ciudad, había decidido comenzar a moverse más y más fuera de la vista o por lo menos tener conocimiento de todas las calles y trazar un mapa en su cabeza. El hecho de que Aiz lo enfrentara había abierto la posibilidad de una retirada táctica, no podía estar seguro de que la próxima vez sus atacantes estarían solos.

Finalmente el joven había llegado a la pequeña forja de su amigo de pelo rojo y pañuelo azul.

-¡Welf!- Grito Bell golpeando la puerta.- ¿Estás ahí?

La pregunta en si era algo estúpida ya que podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido del metal siendo golpeado dentro de la casa y así mismo el humo saliendo de la chimenea.

Con eso en mente el joven comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente preparándose para lo que sea, pero cuando finalmente entró no pudo evitar notar un par de cosas.

La primera que todo estaba desordenado, habían papeles y esquirlas de metal por varios lugares, así como toda una pared del taller estaba llena con diagramas cintas de colores y anotaciones.

-¿Qué demonios...?- Se preguntó Bell.

-¡Finalmente llegas!- Le dijo Welf

El joven se giró para levantar una ceja cuando vio a su herrero usando su pañoleta en su cabeza, además de unos lentes para proteger sus ojos mientras sostenía una cadena que estaba unida a un sistema de poleas que sujetaban una espada grande que estaba al rojo vivo suspendida sobre un barril de algún líquido oscuro.

-¿Welf?- Preguntó el joven para asegurarse de que era el.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

Welf solo rio ante esa pregunta.

-¡Gasté casi todos mis ahorros en menos de 3 días!

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Bell.- ¿¡Por qué harías algo así?!

-¡Todo sea por mi investigación!- Dijo antes de soltar la espada haciendo que esta caiga en el barril son un sonido chisporroteante que generó una nube de vapor.

Todo el lugar se llenó del vapor.

El joven tuvo que agitar su mano frente a él, para evitar quedar abrumado por dicho elemento, pero al hacer eso no pudo evitar que su amigo se acercase y lo tomara de los hombros notando que tenía unas profundas ojeras.

-Oh, por los dioses.- Comentó Bell la ver a su amigo, era idéntico a un panda.- ¿Hace cuánto no has dormido?

-En 3 días solo he tomado 4 horas de descanso.- Le comentó el pelirrojo.- Pero no lo necesito, no podía dormir gracias a lo que descubrí, encontré la clave.

-¿Qué cosa?

Welf le palmeo la espalda.

-Tu, mi amigo, fuiste la clave.

-¿Yo?

El herrero se alejó de su amigo y comenzó a explicar mientras metía unas cosas en una caja de madera.

-Hacer tu arma fue sencillo una vez que descifre tu estilo de pelea, lo complicado vino cuando traté de crear tu armadura y equipo, no hay nada parecido actualmente.- El colocó la caja debajo de su brazo derecho mientras levantaba un libro.- Fue por eso que tuve que recurrir a los registros y libros de recetas algo antiguos, pero nada de eso me sirvió.

Luego el lanzó el libro al otro lado de la fragua antes de apuntar a un libro que estaba abierto sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-Hasta que me encontré con este libro de historia, donde en ella en los capítulos más viejos en letras casi ilegibles y páginas amarillentas logré encontrar información de una raza que una vez vivió en la superficie de la tierra... los demonios.

Bell tragó duro cuando escuchó eso.

-En ella se describían a seres que portaban armas que no se desgastaban con el uso de sus poderes como las Armas Mágicas... eso sin duda llamó mi atención y no comprendí como... hasta que me diste esto.- Dijo mostrando una minúscula cantidad de pelo y otros elementos de Bell.- Tuve que ser muy metódico para usar lo necesario para hacer el encargo y mis experimentos, pero finalmente lo entendí.

Welf le dio al joven dicha caja en la cual estaba su equipo antes de apuntar al barril con el arma que se enfriaba poco a poco antes de acercarse al mural con recortes y golpear con la palma de su mano dicho mural.

-No eran armas en sí, eran catalizadores con la forma de armas, catalizadores con un único hechizo gravado la cual hacía menos mella en el arma.- Continuó haciendo gestos.- Incluso aplicando una mínima cantidad de Mana serian usables... ahora vístete.

Bell solo pudo sentir ante todo, estaba abrumado en realidad y no sabía con exactitud a lo que se refería pero el parecía feliz... o algo así, y le terminó el pedido, por lo cual se encogió de hombros.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a cambiarse los retazos de ropa que tenía por el nuevo equipo, que debía decir le encantaba.

Unos pantalones negros con placas del mismo color que recordaban vagamente a unas chaparreras, metidas dentro de dos botas del mismo color de un material extraño que no reconoció, sujetados por varios arneses.

En su cintura estaba un grueso cinturón de cuero que sostenía una mochila pequeña y otros similares, subiendo un poco más toda su zona media estaba cubierta por una camiseta de manga larga de un color oscuro que se notaba que tenía su pelo, en sus brazos dos guanteletes sin dedos con la misma característica que sus anteriores protectores, solo que estos tenían un diseño como de murciélago.

En su pecho llevaba una placa de un color oscuro que lo cubría hasta la boca del estómago, unida a unas hombreras del mismo color con un borde plateado mientras que en su espalda estaba protegida su columna por una protección unida a su cinturón, su espalda estaba algo desprotegida, pero supuso que era por sus alas.

Y así Bell se transformó.

Vio con asombro como la tela y los otros materiales se fundían con su ser dejando los equipos de protección como unidos a él, mientras que en su espalda sus alas se desplegaron como pudieron en el pequeño espacio sin ningún problema.

Y finalmente probó las cuchillas de sus brazos las cuales ahora no hacía falta ocular el color oscuro que poseían, debido a que estaban creciendo nuevamente el joven pudo ver su reflejo en ellas debido a los fluidos.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-(Realmente lo pensó en todo)- Se dijo el joven antes de tomar su nueva arma.

Era un machete con una hoja grande que recordaba un poco a la cuchilla Mezzia Luna, levemente curvada con un espacio cerca de la punta donde el joven podría usar como apoyo para usarla a 2 manos en un estilo violento y salvaje.

El joven no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa mientras volvía a su estado humano al colocar su nueva arma en su espalda y miraba a su herrero.

-Gracias.- Dijo simplemente.

Por su parte Welf solo le sonrió mientras terminaba la nueva versión de su arma, la cual podría describirse como un cuchillo de cacería de grandes dimensiones la cual era de un color oscuro con unos dientes en el lado contario de la hoja curvada que de cierta manera transmitía un cierto calor.

-Vamos, hay que ir a probar este equi...

El herrero pelirrojo no pudo dar más de dos pasos antes de caer al piso por el cansancio.

Bell solo sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza antes de tomar a su amigo de recostarlo por unas cajas y cubrirlo por una manta. Welf por su parte estaba tan cansado que no lucho ante la indirecta que debía descansar, abrazó su espada antes de que darse completamente dormido.

El joven salió de la fragua de su amigo no sin antes cerrar la puerta, esperaba que Lily no se haya ido a su casa, esa fue su principal preocupación mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Babel.

Por el camino noto que su nuevo equipo se adaptaba perfectamente a sus movimientos, quizás sea porque parte de el estaba en su armadura. aunque tendría que preguntarle a su amigo sobre sus descubrimientos, lo cual a su vez le hace pensar si los Demonios tienen herrería, deberían tenerla ya que Lilith tiene un martillo.

Sus pensamientos fueron al fondo de su cabeza cuando llego al lugar donde siempre se reuninan.

-¿Ya se habrá ido?- Se preguntó mirando alrededor de la fuente donde era su lugar habitual de reunión.

Bell soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su compañera a unos cuantos metros de allí detrás de unos arbustos, pero rápidamente ese alivió fue transformado en preocupación y luego en rabia al ver esa escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus ojos, sus músculos se tensaron y su mandíbula casi molió sus dientes.

Lili estaba tratando de defenderse del mismo sujeto que la otra noche había intentado robarle su ganancia del otro día, un hombre mapache que el medio demonio había golpeado con suma facilidad aquella noche lluviosa.

El joven demonio estaba viendo en rojo, él sabía que esta ni la vez anterior habían sido hechos aislados, no, ella era constantemente acosada y maltratada por los propios miembros de su familia, no iba a dejar que eso continuase al miembro de **su** grupo.

No requirió mucho pensamiento para lo que lo que hiso, su cuerpo prácticamente se movía sólo ya que estaba enfocado con claros instintos de hacer daño, tanto que no le importó derribar a otro aventurero con rasgos del oriente que al parecer se había encontrado el otro día, sabia que este tampoco tenia buenas intenciones.

Este fue fácilmente derribado por un empujón al suelo, el ruido llamo la atención tanto de Lili como del otro sujeto que al parecer estaba solo, sin sus secuaces... por ahora

-¡Bell-sama!- Dijo Lili sorprendía al ver al joven llegar de pronto.

Este miró furiosamente al otro aventurero demostrando su claro desagrado, incluso llego a gruñirle, antes de tomar la mano de la chica antes de alejarse de ahí.

-Hey, espe- Trato de decir la chica.

-¡Nos vamos!- Dijo sin esperar reclamos ya que quería ponerla a salvo lo más rápido posible.

Lili camino como pudo para estar al día con su contratista, habia llegado justo a tiempo para sacarla de ese aprieto y estaba agradecía por ello... pero una parte de ella estaba temerosa. temerosa por confiar en un aventurero como lo era Bell, ya que todos ellos...

-Oye, mocoso, estamos teniendo una charla como miembros de la misma familia.- Dijo el aventurero de la Soma Family acercándose a Bell, el cual se había detenido un momento mientras que este le daba la espalda, el sujeto sonrió al pensar que había logrado ganarle al joven.

Este puso una mano en su hombro como gesto "amigable" ya que le iba a explicar la situacion y en caso de que no se pudiera, lo haria colaborar con su causa usando a Arde como una mula y asi todos obtendrian ganancias.

-¿Por qué no...-

Lo siguiente que pasó dejó totalmente asombrada tanto a Lili como a los otros aventureros sean pertenecientes a la Soma Family como los que no lo eran.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejas de hablar antes de que te arranque la lengua y la use como carnada?- Preguntó Bell mientras levantaba al hombre por la camisa con suma facilidad, usando un solo brazo mientras que sutilmente su cara se contorsionaba de ira mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

el sujeto se sorprendió rápidamente al no sentir el piso bajo sus pies y comprendió que este chico con el que se había juntado la basura de Arde era un tipo fuerte, por esa razón intento apelar a la razón.

-No tienes...

Bell coloco un dedos sobre sus labios en un gesto de silencio mientras que el rostro del sujeto se ponía azul y un escalofriar recorría su espina dorsal.

-Cada vez que abres la boca solo escucho mas y mas mierda.

El medio demonio no le dio ni oportunidad a que hablase ya que sabía que solo sería basura.

-Lo único que me importa es que unos pedazos de basura estaban atacando a **MI** Apoyo.- Bell levantó a un más al sujeto de tal manera que tenía su sujetar el puño del joven para no asfixiarse.- Vuelve a intentarlo siquiera... y no habrá lugar seguro en ese mundo del que te salve de mi ira, ni siquiera bajo las faldas de tu dios.

El joven lo soltó haciendo que este caiga al suelo por el trasero mientras tomaba nuevamente la mano de la joven para irse, pero una última vez, este sujeto intentó decir algo.

-¡No juegues conmigo, mocoso!

 **GRRRRRRRR**

Bell se dio la vuelta manteniendo a Lili a sus espaldas mientras que soltaba un gruñido gutural que hizo retroceder a sus enemigos mientras que, por breves instantes, su cara se convertía en la de un verdadero demonio que hizo que salieran de allí.

La Apoyo quedó aturdida por unos instantes, no luchó mientras era guiada hasta la mazmorra, sin saber exactamente en que se había metido.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Me he comenzado a leer las novelas `por lo que conozco más a fondo los personajes y así también el mundo de Danmachi. Por lo que he tenido que modificar un poco mis planes para este fic.**

 **Y así mismo creo que mi escritura ha mejorado un poco más.**

 **En caso de que tengan dudas, la nueva arma de Bell es el Gran Machete de Yorm de Dark Souls 3, mientras que el arma de Welf es el Par de espadones del caballero anillado del DLC, pero solo uno de ellos.**

 **Y en general estoy emocionado por la segunda temporada de este anime.**

 **Bueno, lo próximo que actualizare será Un Prototipo entre Heroes.**

 **No olvides dejar un comentario.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	10. Lily

**Devil: Muy buena a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil volviendo de sus vacaciones.**

 **Bueno mejor dicho fue la temporada de exámenes en los cuales logre pasar la mayoría, con excepción al último con el cual tuve varios problemas y solo pude pasarlo la semana pasada.**

 **Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado finalmente pase de semestre y volví a escribir y con la segunda temporada de Danmachi no pude evitar emocionarme y escribir.**

 **Finalizando con esto les dejo el capítulo y espero que dejen un comentario.**

 **AL CAP**

* * *

-(Odio a los aventureros.)

Esto era algo que había estado marcado con fuego en el corazón de Liliruca Arde, desde su más tierna infancia. Antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba totalmente sola, obligándose a trabajar como un Apoyo para los aventureros.

La explotaban, la golpeaban, pero ella seguía haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir en esa asquerosa familia donde aquel que tenga más poder y dinero puede beber un sorbo del vino de Soma.

No durarían en hacer cualquier cosa para obtener un poco de eso, incluso sacrificar a los demás.

-(Si, yo odió a los aventureros).- Pensó la Pallum mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por los pisos de la mazmorra por Bell Cranel, un aventurero con el que ha trabajado los últimos tiempos.

La joven hacía lo posible por seguirle el paso mientras su mente vagaba en lo sucedido momentos antes, cuando el joven salió en su defensa de una forma casi animal ante los miembros de su familia.

-(Y sin embargo...)- Pensó ella mientras apretaba sus labios dibujando una delgada línea mientras una pregunta la carcomía por dentro.-(¿Por qué no puedo odiarlo?)

Finalmente se detuvieron en lo que ella pudo deducir por la estructura y forma de los pasillos que era al rededor del séptimo piso, la joven Apoyo chocó contra la espalda del aventurero el cual ni se inmutó por el pequeño golpe.

Ella se quedó quieta unos instantes mientras salía de su estupor momentáneo, en el momento exacto para escucharlo decir una pregunta crucial.

-¿Por qué...?- Pregunto de pronto el aventurero mientras soltaba la mano de su compañera y la encaraba con todas las emociones que sentía.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

A Lily de pronto sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones cuando sintió la mirada de su contratista junto con sus palabras. Por un lado sintió como se le formó un hueco en el estómago al ver que sabía todo lo que pasaba, pero por otro lado, sintió que todo esto era un mal chiste.

Prácticamente desde que podía recordar los aventureros han sido la causa de su desgracia y desdicha, pero ahora es justamente uno de ellos quien demuestra genuina preocupación por ella, quien le ha demostrado algo parecido a cariño desde hace tanto tiempo.

Ella bajó su cabeza haciendo que la sombra de su capucha sea proyectada sobre la mitad superior de su rostro resultando que sea imposible el ver sus ojos.

-Porque eso no le incumbe, Bell-sama.- Respondió la chica mientras trataba de avanzar a un lado del joven.

Bell apretó su puño en un intento de expresar el remolino de emociones que sentía dentro de su cuerpo, impotencia, frustración, ira, dolor, preocupación, es en este punto que el joven de pelo blanco se preguntaba.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

Deseaba tanto golpearse en la cara así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de las señales, era dolorosamente obvio ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de tener y jactarse de tener sentidos súper desarrollados lo pasó por alto.

Desde el primer día, ese olor salado del sudor mezclado con miedo, esos moretones o raspones que podía robar con su mirada cuando un viento salvaje abría la túnica de la chica, todos eran producto de defenderse contra los miembros de su propia familia.

Ella avanzó justo al lado del aventurero y cuando parecía que ella lo rebasaría, el coloca su mano sobre su brazo deteniéndola en el acto, ella no giro para verlo ya que sabía que si lo hacía...

-Por favor, suélteme, Bell-sama.- Dijo ella mientras su pequeño brazo estaba atrapado en un agarre de acero.- Ya le dije que esto no es problema suyo. Si esto le afecta de alguna manera, Lily promete que lo solucionará, siempre lo hago.

Los labios de Bell se levantaron de tal manera de que era evidente como sus dientes estaban apretados los unos contra los otros al punto de que casi se romperían todos y cada uno.

-¿"Que no me incumbe"?- Preguntó retóricamente.- ¿"Que lo solucionaras"?... No juegues conmigo...

-Bell-sama... por favor...

-...

-No se entrometa.- Le dijo ella antes de tener que recurrir a su último As bajo la manga.- Nuestro contrato termina aquí, por favor suelte a Lily.

-Dímelo más fuerte.

Lily apretó sus puños antes de decirle.

-¡¿Es que acaso también esta sordo?! ¡Lily no quiere nada que ver con usted! ¡Ya déjeme sola! ¡¿Que no lo entiende?!

Bell no dijo nada antes de responderle con una sola pregunta.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Le preguntó.

-¡Sí!

-Entonces... ¿Por qué estas llorando?

En ese preciso momento la joven Pallum levantó su cabeza alejando las sombras de su rostro para revelar unos vidriosos ojos de los cuales fluían lágrimas como una cascada que golpeaba con fuerza el suelo de la mazmorra.

En ese momento el medio demonio tomó a la joven por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos sin posibilidad de que apartarse la vista.

-¡Respóndeme!... Si estás bien con todo esto, si realmente quieres que no nos volvamos a ver, si realmente quieres que todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos no sean nada más que un recuerdo... ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?!- Preguntó zarandeado levemente a la joven mientras que su voz se quebró por un momento.- Si esto es por tu familia déjame...

Lily rápidamente uso sus brazos para apartarse de las manos del aventurero y estar a un metro de distancia del otro, ella ya no podía contener esta catarata de emociones que sentía en su interior ella comenzó a responderle con una voz quebrada mientras que las lágrimas caían sin soltura.

-¡Esto no le incumbe!- Volvió a decir ella gritándole mientras apretaba los puños.- ¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué iría tan lejos por alguien como yo?!

-¿Se necesita algo más que eso?

Esa simple respuesta dejo congelada a la chica mientras que el joven daba un paso al frente.

-¿Necesito algo más que ver llorar a mi Apoyo? ¿Necesito algo más que saber que una persona importante para mi está sufriendo? ¿Necesito...- Bell apretó los dientes y tragó saliva antes de decir.- ¿¡Necesito alguna razón pasa salvarte siquiera?!

Ella se encogió momentáneamente por la pasión de sus palabras mientras que las lágrimas se secaban lentamente en sus ojos, ella quería tanto confiar en él, quería tanto poder estar a su lado en una aventura, quería tanto...

Bell rápidamente la abrazó haciendo que su camisa se empara con las lágrimas de la joven Pallum.

-Lamento el no haberte protegido en ese momento con todas mis fuerzas.- La voz de Bell sonaba tan arrepentida y distante, casi como que le estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo que pasó hace tanto, tanto tiempo, pero Arde no se percató de ello solo se quedó allí escuchando las palabras.- Si estas triste déjame traerte alegría, si te falta fuerza yo te cargare, si estas en peligro déjame salvarte... y si crees que todo el mundo está en tu contra entonces yo te defenderé hasta que mi voluntad sea completamente aplastada.

Lily se aferró fuertemente a la camiseta del aventurero mientras que dejaba que sus lágrimas corriesen tanto como quisieran a la par que sus ojos se volvían rojos mientras que liberaba años de sentimientos encerrados.

Bell solo pudo sonreír suavemente antes de levantar su rostro al techo de la mazmorra mirando las luces como lejanas estrellas a la par que cerraba sus ojos y una solitaria lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-(Nike...)- No sabía dónde o como sabía ese nombre, no sabía nada de la dueña de ese nombre, y sin embargo, no podía sentir más que una profunda tristeza al recordarlo.

-Bell-sama... es egoísta, malo y un bruto.

-Si.- Dijo este sin más.

Ella solo pudo aferrarse aún más al conejo negro.

-Pero mira qué bonita reunión.

Bell abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando escuchó las palabras del aventurero que había agredido a Lily, lo habían seguido y dl joven no pudo sentirlo por estar prestándole toda su atención a la Pallum. Pero a pesar de no haber podido captar su presencia con anterioridad sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para notar un objeto brillante por el rabillo del ojo que iba dirigido a la chica.

-¡Lily!

Bell no dudó ni un segundo antes de cambiar lugares con la chica sorprendiéndola antes de que el sonido de la carne siendo rasgada fuera oído, ella abrió los ojos y levantó su rostro solo para que unas gotas carmesí cayeran sobre su pequeño rostro.

El joven de cabellos blancos apretó los dientes mientras trataba de soportar el dolor que sentía en estos momentos, pero la sangre que se le escurría de sus labios salpicaron a la joven que protegía cuando su estómago se contrajo produciéndole una tos y obligándole a caer levemente al frente siendo sostenido por la chica.

Solo en ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente, ella sostuvo el cuerpo del joven dándole así una vista de su espalda en la cual se alojaba la empuñadura de una daga con la hoja azulada.

Ella abrió los ojos con miedo al comprender lo que pasó y gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron.

-¡BELL-SAMA!

-Lily... corre, te alcanzare.- Le dijo el joven mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla y luchaba contra la estática que le producía la herida, posiblemente una daga mágica del tipo eléctrico.- Debes irte ahora.

-¡No diga esas cosas!- Dijo ella rápidamente tratando de evitar esa clase de destino.- Solo siga despierto.

Ella se quedó congelada cuando sintió repentinamente una mano grande sobre su pequeño hombro, lentamente casi como si estuviera oxidada se giró para ver a Canoa Belway sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Yo, Arde.- Dijo este antes de separar a la chica y patear a Bell de tal manera contra el muro de la mazmorra que el cuchillo encantado que estaba enterrado en su espalda se activó.

 **GAAAAH**

El aventurero Raccon sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio como un montón de rayos nacieron de la daga y dañaron al joven que lo había humillado, por su parte Lily solo pudo cubrirse la boca al ver semejante acto barbárico.

-¡Bell-sama!- Llamo ella preocupada antes de intentar quitarse la mochila que llevaba.

-Oh, no.- Dijo el aventurero mayor antes de levantar a la chica por su ropa como si de piel se tratase, casi como lo harían a un cachorro.- Tu no te iras a ningún lado.

El Raccon le lanzó la mochila a uno de sus secuaces mientras que otro intentaba sacar la daga eléctrica de la espalda de Bell.

-Esta atorada con un hueso.- Dijo este.

Canoa solo le dijo lo siguiente mientras ignoraba completamente los inútiles intentos de la chica por zafarse de su agarre.

-Déjalo, ya volveremos por el.- Comentó como si no fuera nada antes de sonreír.- Será más fácil cuando toda la carne sea arrancado de sus huesos.

 **Crik**

Como si fuera una señal las paredes cercanas comenzaron a grietarse mientras que el eco del lugar se convertía en ruidos de monstruos del piso comenzaban a aparecer, tales como Killer Ants y demás.

-Nos vamos.- Dijo el líder mientras se alejaba y dejaba al moribundo aventurero a su suerte.

-¡No!- Protestó la chica mientras era llevada a los pisos superiores, ella solo pudo extender un brazo hacia el joven como si quisiera alcanzarlo.- ¡Bell-sama!

El grito de preocupación resonó por los pasillos hasta llegar al oído del joven, el cual abrió los ojos mostrando una expresión de rabia mientras que sus facciones cambiaban.

* * *

Liliruca fue lanzada contra un muro del 5to piso de la mazmorra mientras que un aventurero con rasgos orientales le desgarraba su túnica revelando su equipo.

-Mira nada más.- Dijo este con una expresión asquerosa.-¡ Incluso tiene un arma magica! Se nota que has estado ahorrando.

-Qué bueno, de lo contario esto no había valido la pena.- Dijo el Raccon antes de sonreír en broma.- Estoy mintiendo, valió la pena solo con saber que ese estúpido mocoso está muerto.

Desde su posición en el suelo, la chica apretó su puño mientras que esas palabras le llegaron de la peor manera, ella quería llorar nuevamente pero esta vez no lo iba a hacer.

-¡No se burle de Bell-sama!- Dijo la chica antes de ser callada por el oriental con una patada en el rostro.

-¡¿Te atreves a levantarme la voz, Apoyo de mierda?!- Dijo antes de darle otra patada.- Tienes surte de que no te hayamos matado ya, solo por lo que vales.

-Oh, hablando de eso.- Comentó despreocupadamente Belway antes de lanzarle una bolsa grande al oriental.- ¿Qué tal si dejas todas tus cosas también?

Este lo miró sorprendido unos segundos antes de abrir la bolsa que le habían lanzado, solo para lanzarla al piso al notar que había en su interior.

-¡¿Una hormiga asesina?!- Pregunto antes de mirar a su compañero.- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso atraerá a más como ella!

-Es por eso que dejarás tus cosas y te irás mientras tengas una oportunidad.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo este antes de mirar a la chica que se arrastraba tratando de huir. -¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Estamos aquí por tu culpa y la de ese estúpido!

El oriental tomó a la chica y la levantó a la altura de los ojos contra la pared de la mazmorra haciendo que ella tuviese que agarrarse de su puño para evitar ser ahorcada, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de los golpes ella logró abrir uno de sus ojos ya que el otro estaba morado y le dijo.

-¡No hable así de Bell-sama!- Dijo ella.- ¡Él es amable y es mucho más hombre que todos ustedes juntos!

El hombre rabio y levantó su puño para golpear a la chica.

-¡Pequeño pedazo de...!

 **Crack**

Pero el golpe nunca llego ya que todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos cuando una mano brotó de la pared y detuvo su puño cuando estaba por impactar contra el rostro de la chica.

Rápidamente esta misteriosa mano aplicó tanta presión contra el puño del hombre que se escucharon varios crujidos repentinos, como cuando alguien aplasta el caparazón de un insecto. El hombre rugió de dolor y se alejó mientras sostenía su puño desecho, haciendo que la joven caiga al piso mientras veía sorprendida lo que pasaba ante ella.

 **Crack**

Pronto la grieta donde salió el puño se agrandó y a este le siguió un brazo y luego otro, unas piernas hasta que finalmente había un joven parado frente a la chica.

-Bell-sama.- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar la chica al verlo ahí mientras se ponía entre los aventureros y ella.

En un primer momento ella no pudo creerlo ya que él estaba dos pisos más abajo y sería imposible que los hubiera seguido hasta aquí. Pero todas las dudas de la identidad del recién llegado fueron contestadas cuando vio como de la parte superior de su espalda aún estaba la daga eléctrica, esto solo hizo que ella soltara unas lágrimas mientras un quejido escapaba de sus labios.

Pero el alivio de una es la preocupación de otros, los 4 aventureros estaban totalmente pasmados por que acaban de ver, literalmente un joven que debería estar muerto había salido de uno de los muros de la mazmorra con total tranquilidad y no se veía contento de verlos.

-¿C-como..?- Preguntó el oriental mientras le apuntaba.- No... ¿Qué demonios eres?

Bell sólo emitió una risa completamente sarcástica y sin humor antes de tronarse el cuello produciendo un crujido que sobresaltó a los maleantes.

-Esa fue una excelente pregunta.

Pronto la daga que yacía en su espalda cayó al suelo con un tintineo que fue como el repicar de la campana de una iglesia en los oídos de los aventureros mientras que la chica había visto como la daga fue empujada desde adentro hacia afuera solamente con los músculos antes de caer al piso sin dejar un rastro de que allí había una herida además de la sangre que allí residía.

-Pero como sabes, no estoy obligado a responderte.

El oriental no tomo esto de buena manera, usando su mano sana para desenvainar su espada y la apuntó contra el recién llegado antes de realizar un swing.

-¡Maldito hijo de...!

 **SLASH**

 **GAAAAAAAH**

El corte de la espada nunca llegó, en su lugar la mano del aventurero había sido totalmente separada de su cuerpo por un corte limpio producto del rápido movimiento de la cuchilla que había salido del brazo de Bell.

El sujeto rápidamente se arrodillo ya que hiso lo que pudo con su mano ya lastimada para tratar de frenar la hemorragia que amenazaba su vida gravemente, lentamente y entre lágrimas levantó su cabeza solo para ver al joven que lo miraba de la misma manera que miraba a un insecto.

Pero la mirada de Bell rápidamente cambió de objetivo al recordar que aún había otros 3 enemigos justo en frente suyo.

 **-Realmente me hicieron enojar.**

En ese preciso momento las facciones humanas comenzaron a abandonar el rostro del joven a la par que su forma cambiaba de manera significativa, garras, colmillos, alas y una cola. La forma humana del joven había sido abandonada dejando a un demonio sumamente enojado en su lugar.

Sin que se dieran cuenta las antenas en la frente del demonio comenzaron a vibrar emitiendo algún tipo de frecuencia que no fue odio por los aventureros, más si por Lily y Canoa.

 **RAAAAAAAAGH**

El joven rugió a la par que activaba una habilidad que había conseguido hace relativamente poco, esta le permitía intimidar a su rival con su rugido posibilitando su huida y bajando sus defensas.

Y al parecer funcionó perfectamente.

-¡Corran!

Así los aventureros corrieron despavoridos fuera de la intersección hacia diferentes pasillos del piso, por la habilidad del joven no les pareció raro que estos no estén llenos de Killer Ants a pesar de haber traído consigo sus cabezas en un primer momento antes de dejarlas en la intersección.

El Devilman contrajo sus alas mientras veía como todos ellos simplemente desaparecían entre las sombras de los pasillos y se quedó allí totalmente estático ya que no sabía cómo continuar. Lily lo había visto todo había visto lo que era realmente y en el fondo el joven se preguntaba como reaccionaria, probablemente con rechazo y miedo.

Lentamente él se dio vuelta para encarar a la chica que lentamente se estaba levantando usando la pared de la mazmorra como apoyo, al ser descubierta ella no se sobresaltó ni hizo nada más que mirar al demonio, esos minutos en los que la Pallum escaneo su figura fueron casi como horas antes de que ella hiciera solo una simple pregunta.

-Bell-sama... ¿Es usted?- Preguntó ella en un tono casi tímido como si tuviera miedo a cualquier tipo de represalias.

El mencionado solo tragó saliva antes de responder.

 **-Sí, soy yo.**

El aventurero abrió los ojos cuando sintió dos pequeños brazos que envolvieron su cintura fuertemente casi con desesperación, pero no era la causada por el miedo a que la lastime, si no por el miedo que se fuera.

-Bell-sama, Bell-sama, Bell-sama.- Repetía la chica una y otra vez apretando al aventurero tan fuerte como podía ya que sentía que si no lo hacia este desaparecería entre sus dedos como la neblina de la mañana.- Lily... Lily... Lily creyó que te perdió.

Una sensación de alivio afloró en el pecho del medio demonio mientras se agachaba un poco antes de envolver el pequeño cuerpo de la joven entre sus poderosos brazos.

 **-Te prometí que no te iba a abandonar**.- Comentó Bell mientras detenía el vibrar de sus antenas.

Ella solo pudo enterrar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su salvador mientras disfrutaba de la misma calidez que transmitía ya sea hombre, demonio o ambos.

* * *

Canoa Belway corrió y corrió mientras que la erizada cola en su espalda baja se agitaba violentamente por el miedo que sentía en una asquerosa armonía con ese sonido que le taladraba sus oídos producidos por las antenas de ese demonio.

Finalmente después de varios minutos de correr se detuvo un momento para pensar la situación con cuidado ya que esto podría resultar a su favor si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Por un lado ahora conocía la identidad del demonio y estaba seguro de que muchos pagarían buen dinero por ella, y no solo eso sino que Arde estaba relacionado con él, podría extorsionarlos a ambos para que no revele el secreto y obligarlos a trabajar para él.

-Sí, sin duda ese es un buen plan.- Se dijo así mismo antes de que sus orejas reaccionan cuando dejó de escuchar ese pitido.

Al mirar hacia atrás vio el pasillo oscuro y totalmente vacío, pero este no seguiría así por mucho tiempo ya que unos ojos rojos se hicieron presente en la penumbra seguidos de chirridos que conocía muy bien.

-No puede ser.- Se dijo al comprender que ese pitido había estado haciendo algo con las hormigas y cuando este se detuvo estas fueron en su caza.

Ahora estaba totalmente rodeado en todos y cada uno de los ángulos por Killer Ants mientras que su única arma en mano era una tonta daga.

-Maldición.

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir mientras que las hormigas se le abalanzaban encima y este producía gritos de dolor los cuales resonaron en las paredes junto con los de sus compañeros antes de que todos sean completamente silenciados.

La mazmorra es un lugar peligroso, todos los días aventureros van y se adentran en ella con la esperanza de ganar dinero, pero muchos de ellos no sobreviven.

* * *

-Ya llegué.- Comentó un cansado Bell entrando a la ex iglesia, la cual ahora estaba totalmente remodelada.

Los vidrios rotos, las tablas de madera podrida y los agujeros en el techo se habían ido por completo y no iban a volver, mientras que el sótano se mantenía exclusivamente como un dormitorio, todo lo demás se subió a la planta baja.

Ahora con la cocina cerca de la puerta del dormitorio, un juego de sillones en el centro con una mesita y varios detalles que la misma Hestia, la diosa del hogar, colocó para que esto parezca, bueno, un hogar.

-Bienvenido, Bell-kun.- Comentó la diosa que estaba usando la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar unas croquetas de papa que había comprado crudas de su trabajo.

Ella había querido cocinarlas en el momento para que su querido hijo pudiese comerlas calientes y que este la elogie por ello.

-No te olvides de limpiarte los pies.- Comentó la diosa escurriendo el aceite de las croquetas.

El joven de pelo blanco se detuvo antes de dar un paso más y como dijo su diosa se limpió los pies en ese extraño tapete que habían comprado, el cual tenía unos dibujitos de unos conejos y unos murciélagos.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo el joven dejó caer su cuerpo en el sofá que antes fue su cama, el cómo lograron subirlo desde el sótano es un secreto que solo Welf y Bell saben, pero dejando eso de lado el joven medio demonio estaba emocionalmente exhausto, hoy fue toda una montaña rusa de emociones.

-Aquí tienes.- Comentó la diosa mientras dejaba el cesto de croquetas frente al joven y le entregaba una carta.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó a su diosa mientras esta se iba a hacer limonada.

-¿No te lo conté?- Preguntó retóricamente la diosa.- Hoy iba a ir con los dioses para darte un apodo.

Bell sabía que los aventureros al llegar al nivel 2 recibían un apodo como recompensa por sus logros y fuerza, claro que el ya había pasado la fuerza de uno hace tiempo. Pero esto le dio un poco de preocupación ya que si bien había hecho lo posible por mantener un bajo perfil sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ser notado.

Pero alejó por unos momentos esas preocupaciones ya que su diosa no se vio preocupada en lo más mínimo.

Bell abrió el sobre y leyó su apodo.

-Debe de ser una broma.- Dijo incrédulo y algo ofendido.

-Nop.- Dijo su diosa con una sonrisa mientras ella se colocaba detrás del joven y lo abrazaba colocando una mejilla contra la suya.- Espero que estés orgulloso, "Diablillo".

Pues, en efecto ese era el apodo de Bell, el cual también se podía interpretar como Imp... la categoría más baja de demonios, los rasos de los rasos, pequeños que solo hacían travesuras.

* * *

-¡HAAAAAA!

Al día siguiente Bell y Aiz estaban nuevamente entrenando incluso con la espesa bruma que cubría casi la totalidad de la ciudad, pero claro que este no era ni el más mínimo impedimento para los aventureros.

Bell tuvo que agacharse para evitar una estocada que iba directamente hacia su cabeza pero a pesar de haberlo esquivado la cuchilla le corto algunos pelos rebeldes que no tuvieron mucha suerte, sin importarle eso en lo más mínimo uso este acercamiento para atacar de cerca a la chica.

La princesa de la espada apenas tuvo tiempo para poder poner su brazo izquierdo con un protector para poder cubrir la cuchilla de hueso del brazo de su rival, pero a pesar de haber absorbido dicho ataque ella logro usar una pierna para frenarse y usar la otra para dar una patada que los separó nuevamente.

La respiración de ambos era pesada y visible por el aire frio de la mañana, en el caso de Bell era más visible ya que hilos de vapor escapaban de casi todo su cuerpo denotando todo el calor que emitía su cuerpo.

Pero justo cuando iba a asumir nuevamente su postura, fue detenido por su espectadora.

-¡Increíble, Diablillo-kun!- Dijo Tiona Hiryute una de las gemelas Amazonas de la Familia Loki.

Una hermosa joven de pelo corto negro con algunas cuentas y con la tez bronceada, un top que cubría su pecho mientras que llevaba una falta y brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Bell sintió que su ceja se contrajo antes de que le dé un leve espasmo al ser llamado así, pero a pesar de que este le gustase a su Diosa o el hecho de que no era particularmente malo, no hacían que le gustase ser llamado así.

Solo pudo suspirar por la energía de la amazona, en un primer momento cuando Aiz la trajo estaba realmente reacio a siquiera estrechar su mano, más que nada por las circunstancias actuales. Pero luego de que Aiz se disculpara por eso se dio cuenta de que la situación era... peculiar.

La verdad fue casi como que un perro este arrastrando a su paseador a un determinado objetivo, incluso si este no quería. En resumen ella quería ver su entrenamiento y a Bell, y ninguno de los dos iba a evitarlo.

Bueno, no es como si el mencionado pudiese evitarlo, ya que, quiéralo o no aún no podía hacerle frente a la dueña de Urga.

-Gracias por la práctica.- Dijo Aiz en una voz monótona antes de inclinarse levemente y guardar su espada.

-No fue nada.- Comento el joven el cual estaba comenzando a tomarle el gusto a estos enfrentamientos, tenía que admitir que estos le ayudaban a crecer y ganar experiencia.

Y aunque este no lo supiera, así mismo era con Aiz que había aprovechado al máximo sus encuentros.

-¡Ahora sigo yo!- Dijo la chica amazona con su arma en mano.

Bell sonrió antes de guardar sus cuchillas.

-Lo siento, Tiona-san. Pero solo tengo tiempo para este enfrentamiento hoy, tengo un lugar al cual debo estar.- Se disculpó el joven viendo que era la única manera de que esto podría terminar.- Mañana lo resolveremos, ¿Esta bien?

Por un momento la amazona hizo un mojin decepcionada de no poder entrenar y probar los límites de este chico tan curioso, pero bueno no es como que pudiesen estar aquí todo el día.

-Está bien.- Dijo ella.- Mañana a esta misma hora y no llegues tarde.

-No lo haré.- Dijo este despidiéndose y bajando por una de las escaleras hacía la ciudad antes de percatarse de algo.- (Espera... eso sonó como una cita)

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Por su parte Tiona y Aiz vieron al joven bajar por las escaleras y desaparecer al dar una vuelta en uno de los pasillos de la ciudad.

-¿Así que él es la razón por la cual estabas tan distraída ayer por la tarde?- Preguntó Tiona juguetonamente.- No te culpo, es un chico interesante.

Aiz solo la miro antes de inclinar su cabeza algo confundida.

-¿Puedo jugar con él?- Comento la amazona.

-No.

* * *

Bell caminó por los distintos pasillos de la ciudad mientras comía una manzana a modo de desayuno, aunque la verdad se le antojaba algo de queso en este momento.

Finalmente después de algunos minutos de caminata llegó al área central, a la plaza que da al calabozo donde se iba a encontrar con su equipo.

-¡Bell-sama!

A lo lejos pudo ver como la chica Pallum vestida de un modo más informal levantaba su brazo para llamar su atención, justo a tiempo para terminar su fruta antes de lanzarla a un basurero. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estos acortaran distancias hasta estar frente al otro.

-Buenos días.- Fue lo que dijo el joven para que ella le sonriera dulcemente.

-¡Hey, Diablillo!

-¡Ugk!

La ceja de Bell se contrajo mientras que tenía un leve espasmo nuevamente al ser llamado así, rápidamente se giró solo para ver a su herrero personal en un estado mucho mejor que la última vez.

-Buen dia, Welf.

-Hey, Bell. ¿Listo para la mazmorra?- Preguntó este con una sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de una chica que se estaba escondiendo detrás del aventurero.- ¿Quién es la enana?

-Lily se llama Lily.- Dijo está molesta.

-Ella es Lily, será nuestra apoyo oficial.- Le contestó Bell.- Pero hoy tendremos que atrasar un poco el ir a la mazmorra, tengo que ayudarla en algo primero.

Welf pareció un poco decepcionado pero entendió que sería lo mejor ya que el día de hoy simplemente quería probar los resultados de su investigación con relación a su arma y de ser posible del traje de Bell.

-Está bien, voy a resolver unos detalles y nos reuniremos aquí más tarde.

-Te lo agradezco, te conseguiré materiales raros en compensación.- Se disculpó el joven.- Por cierto el traje funciona genial, incluso se recuperó luego de que sufrió daños.

El día de ayer luego de que Bell llegase a su casa quiso componer su nuevo traje con la esperanza de que el daño no sea irreparable, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había tan daño, tenía la teoría de que este se recompuso cuando se fundió con su piel y su factor de cura se ocupó del resto.

Se preguntaba si Welf había pensado en esto de antemano o si bien había sido una fortuita casualidad, pero de todas maneras sería ideal contarle más tarde.

-Es genial.- Comento antes de abrazar a Bell por los hombros dándole la espalda a Lily.- Pero crees que es buena idea comentar "eso" estando ella presente.

La chica se tomó por aludida y se metió en medio de ellos.

-Si te refieres a "eso" Lily lo sabe perfectamente.- Dijo esta.- ¿Pero cómo es que tú lo sabes?

Welf parpadeo un segundo.

-¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?- Preguntó antes de detenerse un segundo y colocar la punta de sus pulgares contra su cabeza para abrir sus palmas casi como si fueran las alas en la cabeza de Bell.

-Sí, estamos hablando de lo mismo.- Dijo ella antes de mirar al aventurero.-Pero Lily no entiende como él lo sabe.

El joven se rascó la cabeza antes de comentar.

-Welf es mi herrero personal desde hace unos días y pasaron muchas cosas cuando fuimos a buscar materiales durante la noche...

-¡¿Entraste a la Mazmorra por la noche?!- Le regañó la Pallum a su contratista.

Durante los próximos minutos la joven regañó fuertemente a ambos por haberse metido a la mazmorra por la noche, si este no era ya lo suficientemente peligroso de día, hacerlo por la noche era casi un suicidio.

Bell se preguntó, ¿Como a pesar de ser más fuerte que ella resulto así? ¿Era una habilidad especial de las mujeres?

Pero bueno, no pasó a más luego de eso ya que se despidieron del pelirrojo por ahora y el dúo del aventurero y la apoyo caminaron por las concurridas calles de Orario hasta un sector que Bell nunca había visitado hasta la fecha y que Lily no quería volver.

-¿Estas lista para esto?- Le preguntó Bell mirando a las puertas de la casa de la Familia Soma.

-Bell-sama, si algo malo llegase a pasar, por favor...

-No lo digas.- Le cortó el joven.- Todo saldrá bien.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa colmilluda del joven mientras que este chocaba sus puños transmitiendo una sensación de confianza y seguridad.

-¡Sí!.- Respondió la chica haciendo todo lo posible por responder a las expectativas puestas en ella.

Bell asintió antes de mirar a la habitación donde podía sentir al dios de la bebida.

-Ahora...- Comenzó con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos que no hacían más que crecer en excitación mientras se tronaba los nudillos.- Hagámosle una visita a ese Dios de pacotilla.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Finalmente.- Suspiró Lilith antes de poder acostarse de cara en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

Esta se encontraba en una de las varias habitaciones de su hogar en el inframundo o el bajo mundo donde había venido desde hace ya algunos días para poder concretar una reunión con los altos mandos.

Pero vaya que fue difícil convencer a esos viejos, solo lo logró por ayuda de su padre y del lider indiscutible de todos los demonios.

-Lilith-chan, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Sirene entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada.- Dijo ella.- Se haber sabido que esto sería tan extenuante hubiera traído a Bell-kun de inmediato y sin preguntar.

Sirene solo sonrió suavemente.

-Yo también lo extraño.

La pequeña demonio abrazó un cojín antes de enterrar su cara en el mismo al haber sido descubierta fácilmente por su mejor amiga.

-Solo espero que no haga nada estúpido hasta que volvamos.- Suspiro la princesa de los demonios.

-Es de Bell quien hablamos.- Comentó Sirene.- Además la reunión ya está lista, solo hay que traerlo aquí, ¿No?

Lilith no dijo nada mientras su mente vagaba en algo que le dijo su padre cuando terminó de solicitar la reunión el día anterior.

"Si lo que dices es cierto y el chico demuestra ser digno, entonces yo personalmente le daré la sangre que merece por derecho propio"

-(Bell, Amón o Devilman... ¿Qué vas a hacer?)

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana y espero que les haya gustado**

 **No se olviden de dejar un buen review.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
